A Passagem
by Nakizinha
Summary: Quatro anos após o último episódio com a carta selada tudo parece bem em Tomoeda. Muitas coisas mudaram, decisões e escolhas foram tomadas, mas uma presença pode mudar toda uma história... CAPÍTULO 9 - ONLINE (Aleluia! Finalmente! Desculpem a demor
1. Memórias de um passado

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 1 - Mémorias de um Passado

"Sakura…."

"Não Shaoran! Alguém pode ver!" - tentava Sakura inutilmente se livrar dos fortes braços de Shaoran.

"Só quero um beijo…" - dizia Shaoran enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos rosados e tenros lábios de Sakura.

"Shhhh!!!" - Eriol virava-se para o casal com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios - "Fiquem quietos, o filme já vai começar!"

Sakura se encolhia na cadeira do cinema, vermelha e cheia de vergonha por estar passando por aquela situação, enquanto que Shaoran fulminava o amigo a sua frente, que se aproveitava do silêncio para ver o filme abraçado a uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros.

"Gostou do filme, Sakura?" - perguntava a linda jovem.

"Gostei sim, Tomoyo! E você? - respondia Sakura.

"Achei encantador!!! Não achou o mesmo amor?"

"Claro amor! Tão doce quanto você!" - ao responder a sua amada Eriol era envolvido pelos braços de Tomoyo e tomado por um beijo.

Shaoran observava a cena e via sua linda namorada observando o seu redor com o olhar perdido.

"Sakura!" - chamava Shaoran enquanto tocava o rosto de sua namorada girando-o para si - "O que foi meu amor?"

"Não é nada…" - dizia Sakura disfarçando suavemente sua preocupação.

Shaoran a observava e encarva os lindo olhos verdes de Sakura. Ele sabia que aqueles olhos tão profundos estavam dizendo outra coisa - "O que foi, Sakura? Eu te conheço… O que está acontecendo?"

Sakura por instantes tentou desviar daquele olhar… Um olhar que ela conhecia muito bem e que muitas vezes sentiara-se envolvida por ele, mas desviar daqueles olhos era praticamente impossível.

"Vamos?" - perguntava Eriol aos amigos que se encaravam fortemente.

"Sakura?" - chamava a amiga enquanto soltava seus braços do pescoço de Eriol.

"Oi!" - dizia Sakura que parecia ter saído de um transe e sorria docemente para o casal de amigos a frente.

"Vamos?" - repetia Eriol.

"Claro!" - dizia Sakura enquanto puxava um "não-convencido" Shaoran pelas mãos.

"Sakura…" - dizia Shaoran enquanto puxava Sakura de volta e deixava Eriol e Tomoyo caminharem mais a frente.

"Está tudo bem, Shaoran! Confie em mim!" 

Shaoran observava aquele sorriso. Ela era simplesmente perfeita! Os olhos, o modo como seus longos cabelos castanhos balançavam com o vento…

"Vamos!" - dizia Sakura enquanto o puxava para alcançarem Eriol e Tomoyo.

Num suspiro Shaoran balançou a cabeça e sorriu de volta, mostrando acreditar na palavra de sua amada.

Os dois casais caminhavam, se distanciando do cinema em que estavam. Já era noite e uma linda Lua cheia brilhava no céu. 

O vento soprava forte, como se quisesse expulsar algo da região de seu domínio. Um ser alado voava sobre a cidade de Tomoeda.

"Sakura…" - dizia Yue enquanto observava sua mestra - "Espero que tenha sido apenas um engano."

"Acorde Monstrenga!" - gritava Touya enquanto batia na porta do quarto de sua irmã - "O café já está na mesa!"

Sakura levantava de sua cama e expressava em sua face grandes olheiras que diziam que a sua noite não fora bem dormida.

Caminhou até a janela e a abriu. Um lindo sol brilhava no alto, num céu azul claro, sem nuvens. Tomoeda estava sob a estação da primavera e o vento que soprava tocando o rosto daqueles que caminhavam pelas ruas trazia o delicioso aroma das flores de cerejeira. Sakura caminhou até sua penteadeira onde tentava se observar no espelho que se encontrava a sua frente.

"Minha nossa!" - exclavama Sakura enquanto tocava seu rosto - "Eu estou horrível!"

Sakura não tinha conseguido dormir. Aquela sensação que sentira quando saia do cinema não podia ser o que estava pensando. 

__

"Se fosse realmente um presença malígna Eriol também teria sentido, Shaoran perceberia…" - pensava Sakura.

Sakura pegava sua escova e começava a pentear seus cabelos. Como estava diferente. Não era mais aquela menina que um dia se tornara uma Card Captor. Tinha feições de mulher. Seu corpo estava mudado, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos…

"Shaoran!" - dizia docemente ao olhar uma foto sobre sua penteadeira - "Estou tão feliz por estar de volta e agora, para sempre. Não conseguiria viver sem você, Shaoran… Shaoran…"- dizia enquanto tocava a foto que mostrava o casal abraçado.

"Bom dia!!!" - dizia Kero enquanto saia de sua gaveta/quarto. 

"Bom dia, Kero!"- dizia Sakura sorrindo.

"Nossa! Você está horrível, Sakura. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntava Kero enquanto olhava para as profundas olheiras de Sakura.

"Não foi nada! Apenas não consegui dormir direito."

"O filme não foi muito bom?"

"Foi sim! Muito bom!"

"Ah, sim… claro! A companhia que não era das melhores…" - dizia Kero enquanto se virava mostrando um ligeira raiva da companhia de Sakura.

"Kero!"

"Mostrenga!!!! Não vou chamar de novo!" - Touya gritava lá de baixo.

"Já vou!" - gritava Sakura com uma expressão de inimizade - "Eu não sou mostrenga!"

Sakura ia saindo do quarto quando se lembrou de seus olhos. Voltou para seu quarto pegou um corretivo que havia ganho junto com muitas outras coisas de maquiagem de Tomoyo, e passou em suas olheiras. 

"Melhor?" - perguntava Sakura ao se virar para Kero que estava deitado em sua cama.

"Nossa, outra Sakura! Tomoyo entende mesmo dessas coisas!" 

Kero voava até a janela e observava a linda manhã que fazia.

Sua mestra estava muito mudada. Era um bela mulher. Decidida, confiante, corajosa, determinada e principalmente, amável. Como Sakura era amável. Como conseguira continuar alegre apesar da distância que estava de seu amor.

Shaoran passara 3 longos anos fora, e Sakura só podia matar a saudade que consumia seu coração por cartas, e-mails e telefonemas. Apesar de tudo Kero achava que Shaoran tinha voltado menos "moleque", mais maduro, menos arrogante… Mas para Kero o moleque seria sempre o "moleque". Mas não podia evitar… Aquele moleque fazia sua mestra muito, mas muito feliz.

Tê-lo de volta em Tomoeda era trazer a vida aos lindos olhos verdes de Sakura. Eles já namoravam a 4 anos, desde o episódio com a carta selada. Shaoran pedira Sakura em namoro e 3 meses depois partira. Namoravam por carta, telefone, e principalmente por e-mail e chats!

Kero abominava a lembrança das noites em que Sakura passara em frente ao computador. Mas a raiva neste ponto não era pelo moleque, mas sim por Sakura "dominar" o computador e deixá-lo de fora de seus jogos em rede.

Tudo tinha ficado muito calmo após a volta de Shaoran. Sakura o via todos os dias, iam juntos para a faculdade. "Faculdade!" - pensava Kero em voz alta. Sua pequena mestra estava cursando história! Decidira seguir a mesma carreira que seu pai. Shaoran fazia economia.

"Economia… Aquele moleque acha que vai administrar os negócios de sua família" - vagava Kero entre seus pensamentos.

Mas a história toda não parava ai… Tinha Eriol… Este voltara de Londres. Estava se aperfeiçoando em música. Sem dúvidas o mago dominava muito bem as teclas do piano. Tomoyo continuava cantando em corais, mas atualmente estava muito envolvida nos seus cursos de moda, e já era a estilista da empresa de brinquedos de sua família. Não havia uma boneca de sua empresa que não saia vestida em um modelo criado por ela. Impressão ou não, Kero achava que ela continuava exagerando nos designs… Qualquer semelhança com as fantasias de Sakura não seria mera coincidência…

Tomoyo estava namorando Eriol a alguns meses. Era muito apaixonante ver como os dois se davam bem, como eram ligados, assim como a música à melodia…

"Kero?" - chamava Sakura enquanto entrava de volta no quarto.

"Ah, oi Sakura! Não percebi sua chegada."

"Lindo dia não?" - dizia Sakura direcionando seu olhar através da janela.

"Sim…"

"Vou terminar de me arrumar! Vou encontrar Shaoran daqui a pouco!"

"Sei…" - dizia Kero com leve indiferença.

Sakura abria uma gaveta enquanto Kero ainda flutuava diante da janela, imerso em suas lembranças. Ao virar, Kero percebia que Sakura fechava uma gaveta em especial, a gaveta onde guardava o livro das Cartas Sakura.

"Tchauzinho, Kero!" - dizia Sakura que caminhava até a porta e a fechava atrás de si.

Kero estava tão distante com seus pensamentos que nem se despediu de Sakura.

"Você demorou!" - queixava-se Shaoran que esperava sua namorada próximo as cerejeiras do parque.

"Desulpe!" - dizia Sakura enquanto se aproximava correndo de seu namorado e lhe dava um suave beijo.

"Está desculpada!" - dizia Shaoran enquanto a envolvia em seus braços forçando-a a se sentar em seu colo.

Os dois permaneceram ali sentados, sob uma imensa cerejeira. O vento estava suave, trazia consigo pequenas pétalas cor de rosa, que planavam tocando os corpos dos dois apaixonados, deixando um envolvente perfume no ar. 

Shaoran e Sakura estavam cada dia mais enamorados, envolvidos pela voz, toque e presença um do outro. O que passaram anos atrás, a distância cruel que separava dois corações tão unidos pelo sentimento mais puro e sincero que existe, o amor, já não exitia mais…

Shaoran voltara para Hong Kong para se aperfeiçoar em sua magia. Treinara muito e aprendera a ser homem. Suas irmãs todas já estavam casadas e ele, agora, era o responsável pelo patrimônio do Clã Li. Shaoran até pensara em esquecer sua linda flor de cerejeira, afinal, seria injusto deixar o ser que mais amava no mundo sozinho, esperando por ele. Não podia aceitar a idéia de ver sua Sakura chorando por sua ausência. Mas o amor que sentia por ela o impedira de abrir mão de sua amada e deixá-la livre para ser feliz. Egoísmo de sua parte? O que importava agora? O que importava é que eles finalmente estavam juntos…

"Shaoran?" - chavama Sakura tirando Shaoran de seus pensamentos.

"O que foi minha flor?" 

"No que você estava pensando?"

"Em como estou feliz por estar com você, e saber que agora é para sempre! Nunca mais vaou te deixar Sakura… Eu te amo tanto…"

"Oh…Shaoran…" 

Os dois mergulhavam num maravilhoso beijo. Shaoran deslizava uma de suas mãos sobre o sedoso e perfumado cabelo de Sakura enquanto a outra a segurava firmente pela cintura, trazendo-a cada vez mais próxima de si. Sakura passava seu braço por cima do braço de Shaoran como se quisesse se sentir mais presa a ele, sentia o forte braço de seu amado, os definidos músculos que ela tanto amava… Enquanto sua mente desfrutava do beijo, Sakura colocava seu outro braço nas costas de seu namorado, trazendo-o ainda mais perto de seu corpo.

Eles estavam sentindo a forte emoção que seus beijos sempre transmitiam. Os corações pulsando forte, a pele que roçava e levava a cada instante aquela sensibilidade que só os apaixonados sentem quando se aproximam de seus verdadeiros amores…

__

"Shaoran!! Eu vou pular!!!"

"Espere Sakura! As coisas já voltarão a ser como antes. Espere o buraco desaparecer!"

"Não… Eu… Eu te amo Shaoran!"

Sakura gritava isso enquanto pulava pelo buraco que a Carta Vazio havia criado na escada que a ligava até Shaoran. 

Shaoran a agarrou nos braços. Ele tocou seus cabelos observando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Ele sorria e agradecia por tudo ter dado certo e por ela finalmente revelar seus sentimentos, e mais ainda, por saber que os seus eram correspondidos…

"Eu te amo muito Sakura…"

Os dois aproximavam seus rosto bem devagar, como se quisessem explorar cada milímetro de espaço que existia entre eles. Os olhos se fechavam enquanto os lábios tremiam suavemente. O coração pulsava rápido, a respiração ficava alta, as mãos perdidas… Até os lábios se tocaram…

Como num forte impulso de emoção, como se aquilo fosse natural para os dois, o beijo se transformava num intenso e amoroso beijo! Os braços sabiam como se portar, os corações já pulsavam num mesmo ritmo, como se ambos fossem na verdade, um só. Como se o beijo fosse a ponte de ligação entre aqueles dois corações, que naquele momento sabiam: eram um só…

"Sakura…" 

Sakura estava deitada sobre o peito de Shaoran, envolvida por suas carícias em seus cabelos.

"Estava lembrando do nosso primeiro beijo… No dia que capturei a Carta selada." - dizia Sakura ao olhar nos olhos de seu amor.

"Você beijava muito bem…"

"Por quê? Hoje não beijo mais tão bem?" - dizia Sakura com um olhar desafiador, um tanto quanto provocante.

Shaoran sorria com o lado dos lábios, como se aceitasse o desafio de sua linda flor. Tomando-a num forte abraço a beijou novamente e disse entre os lábios de sua amada: "Seu beijo é cada vez melhor.."

"Kerberus?" - chamava Yukito a porta do quarto de Sakura.

"Urso de pelúcia, alguém…" - dizia Touya que se encontrava ao lado de Yukito e apontando para este - "Você sabe… Quer falar com você." Ao dizer isso Touya deixou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Diga Yue… O que aconteceu?" - falava Kerberus, já em sua forma original.

"Kerberus, ontem a noite senti uma presença estranha. Não sentiste nada?"

"Não…" - dizia Kerberus com uma despreocupação em seu rosto - "Não senti presença alguma depois do episódio com a Carta selada."

"Estranho…" - comentava Yue com seu ar sério e misterioso - "Sakura não comentou nada?"

"Não…"

"Nada diferente, estranho, preocupante?" - insistia Yue.

"Já disse! Não!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Yue… Eu e Sakura somos muito íntimos, e qualquer coisa diferente que tivesse ocorrido com ela eu saberia, sem sombra de dúvidas." - dizia Kerberos se gabando de sua amizade com a mestra dos guardiões.

"Sei…" - dizia Yue sem apresentar mudança qualquer em sua voz e olhar - "E as Cartas Sakura? Como estão?"

"Ora… estão como sempre, guardadas no mesmo local de sempre, no local onde sempre estão…." - Kerberus abria a gaveta onde o Livro era guardado. E ao abrí-lo, percebera que estava vazio.

"Aonde estão as Cartas Sakura, Kerberos?" - o tom de Yue era um tanto sério, ameaçador.

"Elas… elas estavam aqui… Sakura não saia mais com elas… Ela apenas pegava as cartas de vez em quando para energizá-las e passar sua magia… Espere!

"O que foi?" - perguntou Yue interessado.

"Sakura hoje abriu esta gaveta…"

"Sakura levou as Cartas, mas por qual motivo?"

"Bem que ela estava estranha hoje… Dormiu mal, estava com umas olheiras enormes…. Mas passou um corretivo e ficou tudo bem, então achei…"

"Você sempre acha errado Kerberos!"

"Ah… você…" - rugia Kerberos

"Sakura com certeza pressentiu algo, por isso levou as Cartas consigo!"

Kerberos por um momento parou e ouviu as palavras do guardião da Lua.

"Precisamos encontrar Sakura… Sinto que algo terrível pode acontecer…"

Eriol estava sentado em sua antiga poltrona, num cômodo um tanto quanto escuro, sem muitos móveis. Haviam apenas alguns livros sobre espessas e densas estantes, um sofá próximo a janela que permanecia fechada e coberta por uma comprida cortina preta, e um lustre de velas, ao centro do teto. Eriol estava observando as pequenas velas acesas no lustre, observando a dança que suas chamas faziam.

Spi entrara a pouco no ambiente, voando bem devagar e pousara sobre o sofá, observando o olhar perdido de Eriol.

O silêncio reinava naquele recinto. Eriol aproveitava para fechar seus olhos e meditar sobre como sua vida havia mudado… Em como se distanciara de seus maiores dons, em como seu amor por Tomoyo tinha distanciado ele, a encarnação do Mago Clow, de todo o aprendizado e interesse pela sua magia…

Poderia hoje ser um grande Mago, pertencente ao Grande Conselho de Magia do mundo… No entanto um belíssimo par de olhos violeta o fizera mudar de idéia a alguns meses atrás.

Quando retornou a Tomoeda para rever seus amigos Eriol tinha em mente ficar por apenas alguns dias, de férias, mas ele era um Mago, e não um vidente! Não poderia premeditar que se apaixonaria… Ou poderia? Talvez fosse este o motivo que o impulsionara tão decididamente a Tomoeda…

__

"Mas por que Tomoeda, Eriol?" - Kaho perguntava a seu amigo.

"Quero rever Sakura, Shaoran… Soube que ele retornou a Tomoeda."

"Mas e sua apresentação ao Conselho Mundial de Magia? Estudaste tanto… Não seria mais conveniente permanecer aqui, preparar suas coisas, rever seu discurso de apresentação?" - Kaho parecia não acreditar na decisão do jovem mago.

"Kaho tem razão mestre Eriol." - Spi voava para perto de seu mestre.

A cena observada era pesada. Kaho estava diante de Eriol, ambos próximos a lareira que estava acesa. O ar de discussão só era quebrado quando o fogo criptava e faíscas voavam fazendo com que as chamas dançassem ainda mais. Spi estava voando ao redor de seu mestre, enquanto a guardiã da Lua, Nakuru, estava deitada no sofá da sala sem muito se importar com a discussão, uma vez que o livro que lia parecia muito mais interessante.

"São apenas alguns dias!" - defendia-se Eriol.

"Mas sua apresentação será daqui a 8 dias!" - insistia Kaho, mostrando a importância de seu jovem amigo permanecer em Londres.

"Ora… vamos! Dêem umas férias a ele!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se levantava do sofá e se colocava ao lado de todos - "Que mal alguns dias em Tomoeda vão lhe trazer? Eu vou com ele e aí a preocupação dos dois…" - dizia Nakuru enquanto apontava para Kaho e Spi - "…desaparece!"

"Nakuru… acha que é assim? Que a preocupação simplesmente desaparece? E você? Por que vai junto? Eu posso muito bem acompanhar mestre Eriol, assim o ajudaria a manter-se concentrado no Conselho!" - retrucava Spi.

"Eriol! Diga, com que prefere ir?" - perguntava Nakuru ao virar seu olhar para Eriol.

"Esperem um momento! Estão agindo como se Eriol já estivesse decidido quanto a sua ida a Tomoeda!" - espantava-se Kaho.

"E eu estou decidido! Nakuru arrume suas coisas!" - dizia Eriol enquanto encarava Kaho.

"Eu disse!!! Eriol me escolheu!!!" - saltitava Nakuru na frente de Spi.

"Ele também vai Nakuru!" - sorria Eriol com um ar irônico - "Vamos todos! Venha também Kaho!"

"Não Eriol… Alguém precisa ficar aqui para preparar as coisas para você. Afinal, você irá voltar para então partirmos pra Genebra." - afirmava Kaho com um olhar que expressava o contrário, e além disso, dizia um longo adeus.

"Kaho…"

Sim… Sua amiga Kaho havia previsto. Eriol realmente não voltara. Estudara por 3 longos anos, incansalvéís, sem noites, sem dias, sem momentos de discontração. O estudo era importantíssimo para seu sucesso no Conselho Mundial de Magia. Iria para Genebra se apresentar, uma apresentação oficial que o tornaria membro do maior Conselho de Magia do Mundo. Lá aprenderia muitas coisas, aperfeiçoaria sua magia e tornaria-se um Grande Mago. Mas as coisas não ocorreram como ele tinha imaginado.

"Tomoyo" - pensava Eriol.

Aqueles lindos olhos violeta, aqueles longos cabelos negros, aquele sorriso… Ao retornar e deparar-se com Tomoyo, Eriol sentiu algo queimar dentro de si. Uma emoção que não conseguia controlar. Como um mago de sua importância poderia sentir-se perdido dentro do imenso mar violeta? Um mar que o seduzia, que o chamava a navegar. E lá estava ele, em Tomoeda, cursando música. Disse a todos que ficaria para se aperfeiçoar em uma das artes que mais tinha paixão: a música. Doce mentira… Eriol abriu mão de sua grande chance no campo da magia para desfrutar de uma linda e apaixonante jovem, de pele bem clara, cabelos longos e sedosos, olhos incrivelmente profundos e uma voz envolvente, abrira mão disso por sua Tomoyo.

"No que está pensando mestre Eriol?" - perguntava Spi.

Eriol abria seus olhos e observava o pequeno guardião fitando-o.

"Acha que agi certo, Spi?" - perguntava Eriol um tanto quanto confuso com sua pergunta.

"O mestre nunca tinha perguntado o que achava de sua decisão." - dizia Spi um tanto surpreso.

"Eu sei…" - dizia Eriol enquanto se levantava e tornava a olhar as velas do lustre - "As vezes penso se não fui imprudente. Abri mão de algo que sempre sonhei por uma paixão. Dizem que as paixões passam… Isso me aflige."

"Mestre Eriol, as paixões passam sim, mas o amor permanece. Seria muito infeliz se retornasse para Londres e partisse definitivamente para Genebra. E esta infelicidade duraria por toda sua vida."

"Eu sei… " - repetia Eriol enquanto pegava o apagador de velas encostado na parede. Erguia o apagador pelo longo fio dourado que o mesmo possuia, e ia apagando, vela por vela - "Mas a tristeza em saber que não poderei nunca mais entrar no Conselho também durará por toda minha vida."

Uma por uma as velas iam se apagando, deixando o ambiente cada vez mais escuro.

"Não poderia conciliar as duas coisas Eriol… O conselho não aceitaria uma jovem, sem poderes mágicos, presente sob seus domínios."

"Concordo, Spi. Foi por isso que fiz minha escolha."

"Uma escolha que fez sozinho!" - dizia Nakuru que acabara de entrar no recinto.

"Vejo que você não perde o costume de se intrometer nas conversar." - reprimia Spi.

"Ainda acho que devia ter comentado isso com aqueles que diz serem seus amigos!" - continuava Nakuru - "Um dia eles perceberão que não utiliza mais sua magia, e o questionarão por que! Vai dizer o que? Que não quer mais se aproximar disso pois tem medo de se arrepender de uma decisão que fez? Eriol, você devia ter contado! Todos já percebem que você não usa mais seus dons mágicos, e o pior, evita que os mesmos aflorem nos momentos convencionais. E convenhamos, você não transforma seu báculo a meses!"

"Nem os livros que Kaho mandou com todo carinho… Nem neles você toca mais!" - incluia Spi.

Nakuru estava certa. Spi também. Eriol não tocava nem lia nada referente a magia. Achava que deixando-a de lado, esqueceria… Mas isso só fazia com que a saudade e a vontade de exercê-la aumentassem. E Eriol sabia disso.

A última vela do lustre era apagada. O escuro e o silêncio habitavam agora aquela sala.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Aí está o primeiro capítulo desta nova série que intitulei **"A Passagem"**.

Muitas emoções e surpresas estão por vir! Que presença é esta que Sakura e Yue sentiram??? O que acontecerá com Eriol a respeito dessa decisão que tanto o incomoda??? E o que tudo isso tem haver com o título da série???

Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!!

Queria dedicar este fic a uma grande escritora de fic que admiro muito: Andrea Meioh! Minha amiga acima de tudo! Obrigada pelo incentivo a voltar a escrever fics, por ouvir minha idéia inicial e aprová-la. Uma idéia que a muito tempo pulsava em minha mente, mas que nunca tive coragem de colocar no papel, e hoje, graças ao seu incentivo, coloquei!

Espero que com isso minhas idéias voltem a florescer, e que volte a receber os elogios que recebia quando escrevia mais frequentemente!!! Por isso:

Mandem reviews!!!! 

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.


	2. Iyani, uma nova presença chega a Tomoeda

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 2 - Iyani, uma nova presença chega a Tomoeda

__

Enquanto isso em Genebra…

"Mandou me chamar, Sr.?"

"Júbilus, chame-me Wladimir!"

"Sim, Mestre!"

Júbilus era o grande homem de confiança do Mago Yuri Vancini. Um dos poucos que habitavam "Celesty", a cidade dos Magos. 

Celesty ficava num local isolado, quase nos limites de Genebra. Era uma grande área, com muitas árvores, que no momento apresentavam-se sublimes, floridas nas mais diversas cores e formas que se poderia imaginar. Celesty estava sob a Primavera, assim como todo o Hemisfério Norte.

Era lá que se encontrava Yuri Vancini, italiano renomadíssimo por seus conhecimentos em astronomia e astrologia. Era hoje o líder de um conselho quase que por completo desconhecido do mundo, exceto pelos Magos de grande poder, o Conselho dos Magos.

Yuri estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona, toda em veludo bordô com os pés e a estrutura dos braços em mogno, atrás de uma imensa mesa, também feita da mesma madeira. Sobre sua mesa estavam diversos objetos, porém um era um tanto quanto incomum, uma estrela cortada por um trovão, ambos em prata, que girava o tempo todo presa a um pequeno filete dourado que a envolvia num círculo, também dourado, que tinha sob sua base uma Lua Crescente em vidro.

Yuri observava a maneira como a estrela girava. Com seus dedos segurou a estrela, que devia ter não mais que dez centímetros de diâmetro. Ele segurava-a com força para impedir que seus movimentos prosseguissem. Era como se ela fosse criada para girar e girar… Porém Yuri lembrava-se muito bem que ela não girava desta forma a alguns dias atrás. E mais precisamente, nunca havia girado antes…

"Sr., ele já esta aqui!" 

"Excelente! Mande-o entrar Júbilus!"

Júbilus estava longe da aparência de Yuri, ombros largos, cabeça rebaixada sobre estes, cabelos pretos… Sem dúvidas aqueles olhos negros mostravam sua inferioridade perante aquele lugar tão mágico, cheios de sábios conhecedores de algo tão inalcansável para simples mortais, a Magia.

A sala de Yuri era um cômodo muito agradável, dois sofás e uma linda mesa de centro ao lado esquerdo, algumas estantes ao lado direito e a frente, a mesa de Yuri, que ficava logo abaixo da grande janela em estilo barroco, que mostrava claramente que aquele lugar tinha construções antigas, porém sólidas, cheias de tradições.

"Sente-se!" - disse Yuri indicando uma das duas poltronas que existiam a frente de sua mesa.

O jovem que entrara era alto, longos cabelos castanhos, presos por um rabo. Olhos verdes num tom muito escuro, como os das árvores de Celesty quando esta ficava sob a luz do luar. 

Ao sentar-se Yuri reclinou sobre a sua mesa encarando o jovem a sua frente com seus belos olhos azuis.

"Diga-me Wladimir, tens notícias de Iyani?"

Wladimir era novo em Celesty. Sua inclusão no Conselho de Magos se dera a apenas 1 ano. Tinha muito a aprender ali, e principalmente aperfeiçoar seu principal dom: a premunição, motivo em especial que trazia-o àquela sala.

Assustado com os movimentos daquele obejto sobre a mesa de Yuri, Wladimir não dera a importância devida a pergunta de Yuri.

"Wladimir?"

"Algo vai acontecer, Mestre Yuri." - dizia o jovem rapaz ainda compenetrado nos estranhos movimentos daquele objeto.

"Eu sei, eu sei…"

Yuri levantavava-se, e sua grande veste azul escura podia ser observada por completo, destacando sob as costas um cabelo loiro, que ia até o meio desta, onde um símbolo podia ser observado: um lindo cisne branco.

"Iyani se atreveria?" - questionava-se Yuri.

"Ah, sim Mestre! Iyani tinha planos em mente, e com a desistência da reencarnação do Mago Clow…"

"Iyani… Tanto poder em mente tão desorientada…"

"Assim como Eriol… tanto poder em mente tão apaixonada…" - comentava Wladimir num tom um tanto quanto brincalhão.

"Queria tanto que Iyani achasse seu caminho…"

"E ele vai achar!"

"Já o localizaste, não é mesmo Wladimir?" - voltava Yuri ao assunto inicial da conversa.

"Esta em Tomoeda."

"Espero que encontre seu caminho…"

"Ele o encontrará…" - olhava Wladimir de volta àquele objeto incomum - "Mas alguém o perderá também…"

Yuri voltava-se para sua mesa e prendia a estrela entre ambas as mãos.

"É exatamente isso que me aflige, Wladimir…"

__

"É justamente a possibilidade desse alguém perder seu caminho que me aflige… Saber que nem eu, nem ninguém do conselho poderá fazer nada para modificar o rumo destes fatos…" - pensava Yuri enquanto olhava o pequeno rapaz observando suas mãos tremendo, na tentativa de parar o objeto.

"Pobre estrela…" - dizia Júbilus recostado sobre o lado de fora da porta fechada da sala de Yuri.

__

Tomoeda

Um lindo entardescer era o cenário do amor de Sakura e Shaoran. O vento estava suave e as cores do céu iam do amarelo intenso ao claro, do laranja ao vermelho…

"Sakura, vamos?" 

"Claro!" - dizia Sakura que se levantava com a ajuda de seu namorado.

"Foi um lindo passeio, não?"

"Você tem me impressionado com esse seu romantismo, Shaoran…"

"Tudo para deixá-la cada dia mais feliz, meu amor!"

Os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas quando Sakura pára, olha para seus braços, e nota a ausência de algo.

"Minha bolsa!"

"O que tem ela?" - perguntava Shaoran que observava que ela estava sem sua bolsa.

"Esqueci lá onde estávamos!"

"Ai Sakura… Você não muda… Espere aqui, eu vou buscá-la!"

Shaoran começava a correr e deixava Sakura sozinha, próxima a uma pequena fonte que agora existia no parque.

A fonte tinha duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, de mãos dadas, e sobre as pequeninas mãos, um ramalhete de flores, de onde a água era jorrada. Era muito agradável aquela imagem, ainda mais sob um lindo poente. Sakura sentava-se sob o pequeno círculo da fonte que envolvia a água jorrada.

Um vento frio soprou, empurrando os cabelos de Sakura para frente.

"Essa presença…"

Sakura levantava-se rapidamente e girava para todos os lados, assustada. Fechava seus olhos e apertava sua chave, pendurada em seu pescoço, contra o peito. Tentava buscar a origem daquela presença que sentira desde ontem e que tanto pertubara seus sonhos.

Nakuru estava na cozinha, tentando preparar alguma coisa para o jantar, quando Spi entrou.

"Ocupada, Nakuru?"

"Não… só não consigo entender por que ainda não inventaram pílulas pra gente comer! Dá muito trabalho cozinhar!"

"Para seu conhecimento" - dizia Spi enquanto se acomodava ao lado esquerdo de Nakuru, sobre a mesa, que estava repleta de coisas - "Já existem essas pílulas."

"Como?" - perguntava Nakuru concentrada nos itens que estavam a sua disposição na mesa.

"Nada Nakuru… nada…" - disse Spi ao perceber que a guardiã não prestara atenção ao que dissera.

"Sabe Spi"- dizia Nakuru voltanto sua atenção para o pequeno gato preto de seu mestre - "Estava me perguntando onde Eriol poderia ter guardado a última carta de Kaho."

"Isso não nos diz respeito, Nakuru!" - reprimiu Spi.

"Não estou dizendo que quero encontrá-la, Spinel! Apenas que gostaria de saber o conteúdo dela."

"E para saber o conteúdo penso que precisaria encontrá-la." 

"O que me incomoda na verdade, é o fato de Eriol ter guardado-a em segredo."

"Repeite a vontade dele!"

"Ora, vamos Spi!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se aproximava do pequeno gato - "Você sabe seu conteúdo, não?"

Spi a observava sem graça, tentando se livrar dos lindos e penetrante olhos de Nakuru.

"Você sabe Spi!" - continuava Nakuru - "Falava sobre o Conselho dos Magos, não? Me conte!"

"Eu não sei de nada, Nakuru!" - dizia Spi enquanto voava e saia da cozinha - "Esse é um assunto que pertence só a mestre Eriol."

Spi deixou a sala deixando Nakuru não convencida daquela resposta.

"Você sabe, Spi. Eu sei… Mestre Eriol sempre confiou mais em você! Não entendo! Preferir um gato!"

Nakuru deixou de pensar nisso e voltou aos seus afazeres na cozinha!

"Torta de batatas!" - dizia ao se decidir pelo que faria para o jantar.

Spi estava no seu cômodo preferido, que por sinal era o mesmo que seu Mestre costumava ficar. A sala estava vazia, ao contrário daquele último episódio que havia ocorrido naquele mesmo dia. 

Após a pequena discussão que Nakuru havia proposto, Eriol havia deixado a sala. Dissera que iria a casa de Tomoyo. Nakuru deixou a sala em seguida dizendo que ira as compras, e Spi, sozinho, resolvera ascender todas as velas do recinto. E era assim que ele se encontrava agora, iluminado pelas velas do lustre.

Ao se recostar sobre a poltrona de Eriol, Spi relembrou do dia em que Eriol mostrou-lhe a carta de Kaho…

__

"Eriol, mandou me chamar?" - perguntava Spi.

"Leia isso!"

"É a carta que Kaho lhe enviou dias atrás, não?" - perguntava Spi enquanto Eriol confirmava com a cabeça.

__

"Eriol,

Desde sua partida a Tomoeda, a 3 meses, que venho tentando me justificar junto ao Conselho. Fiz como me pediu, desde a sua ligação mencionando sua decisão em permanecer aí. Porém, acredito que eles queiram uma declaração tua.

Yuri Vancini, atual líder do Conselho, disse que muitos Magos aguardavam anciosos a sua chegada. Queriam muito aprender com os ensinamentos que você, reencarnação de Clow, como os mesmos o chamam, poderia oferecer. Ficaram decepcionados quando lhes disse que desistira do convite para participar do Conselho. Questionaram-me o por que, mas apenas lhes disse que fizera sua escolha.

Yuri, e alguns Magos, compreenderão sua decisão, afinal, ficaria em Celesty toda uma vida, não podendo desfrutar da companhia de humanos comuns. Alguns magos já haviam tomado essa mesma decisão, o isolamento na terra da Magia é muito cruel em alguns momentos. No entanto, outros Magos, que esperavam muito pelos seus ensinamentos, não compreenderam essa sua escolha e, numa reunião, ficou decido que você, reencarnação de um mago com conhecimentos únicos em uma classe, não poderia pertencer mais ao Conselho dos Magos, tamanha a decepção que causara.

Sim, Eriol. Aquilo que havia me dito ao telefone, de quem sabe um dia, voltar atrás e pertencer ao conselho, não foi aceito por eles num primeiro momento. Tentei muitas vezes reaver esta decisão, e acho que a consegui. É justamente esse o motivo desta carta. 

Recebi a alguns dias um telefonema que afirmava a negação de seu pedido, exceto se apresentasse uma justificativa convincente que permitisse aos Magos proporcionarem uma nova chance a você dentro do Conselho. Porém, acredito que um amor não será a justificativa adequada. Sabes bem que muitos Magos perderam sua reputação por se apaixonarem. 

Eriol, terás que se decidir novamente. Os Magos o ouvirão numa "tele-conference" às 18:00 horas do dia 20 deste mês. Terás que se justificar e eles tomarão uma decisão. Pense bem, Eriol. Não esqueça de que o Conselho é para uma vida toda. É sua última oportunidade. Yuri aproveitou-se de sua posição para lhe proporcionar esta nova chance, pois acredita que tem um enorme potencial, e que sua magia seria de grande importância para o Conselho.

Espero que tome a decisão certa, Eriol. Torço muito pelo seu sucesso dentro da Magia, e sabes bem disso, meu amigo.

Abraços, Kaho"

"Eriol… Dia vinte, foi ontem…" - dizia Spi espantado.

"Sim, Spi… Foi inútil…" - desabafou Eriol ao recostar em sua poltrona.

"O que disse à eles?"

"Que estava apaixonado e que iria para o Conselho sim, somente se pudesse levar uma pessoa."

"Eriol…"

"Eles negaram como imaginei que o fariam. Exitem poucos humanos desprovidos de magia em Celesty. Somente homens de extrema confiança, e Magos com muitos anos de Conselho podem usufruir de ajudantes, e todos, sem exceção, devem ser homens…"

"Que saiba Eriol, tem mulheres em Celesty."

"Sim, mas todas têm poderes mágicos…e além disso, julgam o amor prejudicial a atenção dos Magos.E as mulheres sem conhecimentos de Magias, fracas. Fracas e sedutoras demais…"

"Eriol… não sei o que lhe dizer…" - dizia Spi chocado e entristecido pelo olhar vazio de seu Mestre. Queria poder ajudar aquele que o criou, mas o que poderia fazer?

"Spi, vamos esquecer este assunto. Não o comente com ninguém, nem mesmo com Nakuru. Está bem?"

"Como quiser…"

"Só espero que esta decisão não interfira em nada nos acontecimentos que ainda estarão por vir…"

"Sentes algo, mestre?"

"Não Spi… só afirmo algo que não gostaria que acontecesse. Não gostaria de saber um dia que minha conduta fosse a causa de algum incidente…"

"Wladimir… por que me disseste que esta minha decisão ainda causaria problemas?" - pensava Eriol nas palavras de um dos Magos que ouvira no tele-conference - "Por quê?"

"És um covarde, Clow!" - as palavras de um outro Mago, ditas no tele-conference, ainda pulsavam na mente de Eriol - "És covarde e egoísta!"

"Iyani…" - Eriol dizia vagando ainda em seus pensamentos.

"O que disseste, Eriol?" - perguntava Spi diante do devaneio de seu mestre.

"Não é nada, Spi… Já disse, vamos esquecer este incidente."

Ao dizer isso Eriol caminhou até Spi e tomou-lhe a carta que ainda estava nas mãos de seu gato. Ergueu-a até bem próximo das velas e com sua Magia, orientou-a até as mesmas, que a queimaram totalmente.

"Esqueça, Spi. Teu mestre, a partir de hoje, terá uma outra vida."

Spi voltava de seus profundos pensamentos. A vida de seus mestre seria muito diferente se sua decisão fosse outra. 

Seu leal guardião fizera como fora solicitado. Guardara segredo e nunca, em momento algum, havia comentado com Nakuru. Porém uma palavra ainda permanecia em seus pensamentos.

__

"Iyani" - pensava Spi - "Quem é Iyani?"

Shaoran se aproximava do local onde havia passado o dia com sua flor. Como Sakura continuava esquecida, crescera sim, mas ainda tinha muito o jeito daquela doce menina que conhecera a anos atrás.

Ao se deparar com a cerejeira que havia sido o local de muito amor momentos atrás, Shaoran notou um homem.

"Ei você? Isso não te pertence!" - dizia Shaoran ao ver que o homem estava interessado na bolsa de sua namorada.

Se não fosse seus trajes, um tanto quanto diferente, e pela presença mágica que passava a sentir no momento, Shaoran o teria como um simples ladrão.

"Acalme-se, jovem!" - dizia o homem ao se levantar com a bolsa em suas mãos.

"Dê-me isso agora!" - gritava Shaoran irritado.

"Quero apenas observá-las!" - dizia o homem que agora saia da sombra da cerejeira e podia ser perfeitamente observado.

O homem tinha a pele muito branca, com olhos num tom negro, cheio de brilho, que destacavam-se mais ainda pelos cabelos ruivos que o mesmo possuia. Trajava calças pretas, camisa vermelha, e o mais estranho, devido a primavera quente que estava, um longo sobretudo preto. 

"Dê-me isso, agora!" - gritava Shaoran.

"Já disse…" - repetia o homem enquanto abria a bolsa e pegava algo de dentro - "Quero apenas observas as Cartas…"

Shaoran, tomado de uma raiva incontrolada por ver um estranho tocando as Cartas de Magia de sua Sakura, convocou sua espada.

"Deus do Vento, vinde a mim!" - gritava Shaoran enquanto tocava um de seus papéis com a espada.

O Homem apenas ergueu seu braço e dissipou o Vento lançado por Shaoran.

Shaoran observava pasmo a atitude do homem. Sua magia havia crescido muito devido ao árduo treinamento que passara. Como ele poderia ter dissipado o Vento lançado por ele? E as Cartas Sakura? Por que sua namorada tinha trazido as Cartas? A muito tempo que Sakura só mexia em suas Cartas em sua casa, para passar-lhes energia. Estava coberto de dúvidas. O que estava acontecendo?

O jovem rapaz lembrou-se do cinema no dia anterior. Sua flor estava estranha. _"Por que mentira pra mim, Sakura? Sei que foi a presença dele que a perturbou ontem. Por que não confiou em mim?_ - pensava Shaoran, que agora era tomado de raiva e decepção. 

"Shaoran!" - sentia Sakura.

Seu desespero agora aumentava. Sabia que algo estava errado, e seu lobo corria perigo. Sakura observava por todos os lados. A noite caíra sobre Tomoeda, e uma linda Lua podia ser vista ao norte.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós! E ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!"

Sakura libertava seu báculo. Iria ao encontro de seu amor.

"Sakura, espere!" - dizia Yukito que corria ao longe.

Kero saira do bolso de Yukito, e ambos tomavam a forma de seus guardiões.

"Yue, Kero! O que fazem aqui?"

"Foi difícil encontrá-la, Sakura" - dizia Kerberos - "Andamos praticamente toda Tomoeda!"

"A presença agora é nítida!" - dizia Yue.

"Vocês a sentiram?" - perguntava Sakura.

"Só agora a percebi!" - dizia Kerberos - "Mas Yue, e acreditamos que você também, a sentiram ontem"

"Sentiu a mesma presença ontem, Yue?"

"Por que não nos contou Sakura?" - perguntava um Yue levemente preocupado.

"Não pensei que fosse algo importante…Nem Eriol, nem Shaoran sentiram nada!"

"Eriol não a sentiu?" - disse Yue estranhando a afirmação feita por sua mestra.

"Não…" - dizia Sakura.

"Por que convocaste o báculo mágico, Sakura?" - perguntava Kerberos.

"Shaoran!" - dizia Sakura ao se lembrar do motivo, seu lobo poderia estar correndo perigo.

"Vamos!" - dizia Yue ao tomar a frente e voar em direção àquela presença.

"O que foi meu amor? Está tão distante…"

"Não é nada Tomoyo… Apenas tive uma estranha sensação…"

"Sentiu alguma coisa, Eriol?"

Eriol estava confuso. Sentira uma presença mágica a pouco. Mas não poderia ser nada… Estava confuso. Sua magia estava um tanto adormecida para lhe dar certeza sobre qualquer aspecto que fosse.

Os dois estavam sentado no jardim da casa de Tomoyo. Namoravam sobre a luz de uma linda Lua. 

"Não foi nada, Tomoyo!" - repetia Eriol - "Foi apenas uma impressão."

O casal estava abraçado, mas a expressão do jovem ainda era um tanto preocupada, afinal, seus instintos nunca falharam antes. Algo, sem dúvidas, estava acontecendo. 

"Tomoyo. Vou para casa. Nakuru deve estar me esperando para colocar o jantar!"

"Tem certeza, meu amor, que está tudo bem?"

"Fique tranquila, querida!"

Eriol então a beijou, se despedindo de sua amada. 

Tomoyo viu seu amado caminhar e deixar os limites de sua casa. Sabia que algo estava errado. Os intensos olhos azuis de Eriol lhe diziam isso.

"Quem é você?" - perguntava um Shaoran nervoso.

"Meu nome é Iyani Szalkovich*! E você?"

"Shaoran Li! Percebi que também tem poderes mágicos. Ao usar seus dons ficou claro que a forte presença a que estou submetido é sua."

"Está certo, Shaoran… Sou um Mago."

"O que quer com as Cartas Sakura?"

"Cartas Sakura? Pensei que fosse Cartas Clow… Criadas pelo grande Mago Clow."

"Eram! Não são mais!" - dizia Shaoran ainda muito nervoso - "Largue-as agora!"

"Já disse, quero observá-las… Mas já que tem poderes mágicos tão perceptíveis, por que não testá-las com você?"

Ao dizer isso, Iyani tomou uma das cartas, observou-a e a ergueu. 

"Labirinto!" - disse ele.

O local foi tomado por um labirinto obscuro. Não haviam mais árvores, nem qualquer vestígio do parque. Shaoran sentiu-se totalmente incapacitado. Sem sombras de dúvida, um grande mago estava a sua frente.

"Shaoran!!!" - gritava Sakura que era envolvida pelo labirinto - "Kero, Yue!"

"Estou aqui, Sakura!" - dizia Yue que amparava sua mestra de uma queda. O chão estava sendo modificado pelo labirinto.

"Kero?" - tentava Sakura inutilmente encontrá-lo. O labirinto havia separado o guardião dos demais.

"Melhor usar a Alada, Sakura!" - aconselhava Yue.

"Eu… estou sem minhas cartas"

"Então este labirinto…" 

"Sim Yue, é a Carta Labirinto. Alguém as encontrou e resolveu usá-las!" - dizia Sakura assustada.

"Como pôde perder suas Cartas, Sakura?" - reprimia Yue.

"Eu…" - dizia Sakura enquanto lágrimas passavam a rolar sobre sua face - "Eu as deixei na bolsa, só que a esqueci e Shaoran foi buscá-la."

"Shaoran…, ele não se atreveria a usar uma de suas Cartas…" 

"Essa presença… Alguém está usando minhas cartas!" - dizia Sakura já descontrolada pelo choro - "Shaoran…. Ele está em perigo!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Aí está gente, mais um capítulo!!!

Estou tão empolgada que escrevi este capítulo mais rápido do que imaginava! Não garanto que sempre consiga isto, mas prometo tentar postar o mais rápido possível, ok?

Finalmente descobrimos de quem é a presença que Sakura e Yue sentiram. "Iyani!!!". E parece que Eriol já ouvira falar dele… E Spi sabe disso… 

Mais sobre o passado de Eriol foi revelado. Mas o que estará para acontecer??? Quais são os interesses de Iyani??? O que acontecerá com o nosso Shaoran??? Tudo isso e mais será revelado nos próximos capítulos!!!

Aguardem….

Um muito obrigada para todos que mandaram reviews (Andrea Meiouh, Jenny-Ci, Miaka Yuuki)!!! Continuem mandando!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

Nota: Iyani Szalkovich* - fala-se Iani Zalkovik. 

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, proriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!


	3. O erro de Iyani

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 3 - O erro de Iyani

__

"Shaoran!!!!" - gritava Sakura.

Yue a carregava nos braços tentanto voar em alguma direção que obtivesse em resposta a voz de Shaoran.

O labirinto criado era um tanto quanto incomum. Tomado por diversas ruas, com outras tantas bifurcações, o labirinto possuía árvores em todo o seu redor, como uma floresta, com várias estradas criadas dentro dela. O céu podia ser visto em pequenos espaços entre a copa das densas árvores verdes.

"Sakura" - chamava Yue a atenção de sua mestra - "Tente-se controlar! Chorando não consiguirá perceber a fonte desta presença."

"Tem razão!" - dizia Sakura que era colocada no chão e começava a parar de chorar.

Ao fechar seus olhos, Sakura tentava sentir a presença do ser que estava utilizando suas cartas. Tentava sentir aonde estava seu amor, seu Shaoran.

Yue mantinha seus olhos bem abertos, observando os movimentos que o labirinto criava.

"Não consigo Yue!" - lastimava Sakura - "O poder está disperso por todo o labirinto!"

"Concentre-se em Shaoran!"

"Certo!"

__

"Meu amor… Shaoran… onde você está?" - pensava Sakura enquanto apertava seus olhos em busca de seu namorado.

Eriol caminhava preocupado em direção a fonte daquela presença que estava sentindo.

"Mestre Eriol!" - uma voz o chamava.

"Spinel!" - dizia Eriol surpreso.

Seu fiel guardião estava em sua forma original, e voava em direção ao seu mestre.

"Eriol!" - dizia Ruby Moon que acabava de pousar ao lado de seu mestre.

"O que os dois fazem aqui?" - perguntava Eriol aos seus guardiões.

"Sentimos a presença, Eriol. E sei que você também a sentiu." - dizia Ruby Moon.

"Sim… E vem do parque…" - dizia Eriol.

"Mestre Eriol!" - dizia Spinel enquanto se abaixava indicando a Eriol que subisse em suas costas.

Eriol subiu em sua pantera, e Ruby Moon tocou-lhe a mão. Ela abria sua mão mostrando o objeto que trazia consigo.

"Minha chave mágica!" - surpreendia-se Eriol.

"Achamos que iria precisar dela, Eriol." - dizia Ruby Moon.

"Obrigado!" - dizia Eriol que erguia seu braço em linha reta e mantinha a palma de sua mão aberta com sua chave sobre ela - "Chave que guarda o poder das trevas!" - continuava enquanto a pequena chave flutuava dentro de uma pequena esfera de energia dourada - "Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós! E ofereça-os ao valente Eriol, que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!

O báculo se transformara, e os olhos de Eriol mantinham um intenso brilho.

"É bom vê-lo utilizando sua magia novamente, mestre!" - dizia Spinel.

"Também me sinto assim." - sorria sua leal guardiã ao seu criador.

"Vamos!" - dizia Eriol com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Que se tornavam iluminados tamamnho o brilho que seus olhos azuis estavam emitindo.

Os dois seres alados voavam em direção ao parque.

__

"Como ele pôde usar as Cartas Sakura? Somente aquele que captura e escreve seu nome na Carta tem poder de utilizá-la. Mas depois do juízo final, depois que as Cartas ficaram definitivamente com Sakura, nem mesmo eu, que capturei algumas delas, pude mais utilizá-las! E além disso, Sakura as trasnformou, e agora, as Cartas carregam sua magia, que é desconhecida pelos demais magos do mundo. Como ele pôde utilizar a magia das Cartas… Como? Ele nem ao menos sabia que agora as cartas não são mais Cartas Clow, mas sim Cartas Sakura…E mesmo assim, como ele sabia das Cartas Clow? Quem é Iyani? Por que o interesse dele nas Cartas? - pensava Shaoran. Inúmeras perguntas surgiam em sua mente. Não podia se conformar que a sua frente, dentro de um labirinto criado através de uma Carta Sakura, estava um grande Mago, e o pior, com conhecimentos sobre as Cartas! Para Shaoran, as Cartas eram de conhecimento apenas dos descendentes de Clow, e de Sakura, que tornara-se a nova mestra das Cartas - _Será que diante de mim encontra-se um descentende de Clow?_

Iyani ria. Olhava para as Cartas em sua mão como se não acreditasse no poder que elas continham. O labirinto envolvia todo o local, e o mago observava o jovem a sua frente. Ele estava com sua espada em punho, e sem dúvidas muitas perguntas passavam por sua cabeça.

"Vamos! Use seus poderes?" - dizia Iyani - "Quero saber como as Cartas se portam a um ataque."

"Pare com isso!" - gritava Shaoran - "Devolva as Cartas! Elas não te pertencem!!!"

Shaoran o observava com raiva. Ele ria como se estivesse bricando com ele. 

__

"Ninguém brinca com um guerreiro Li" - pensava Shaoran.

Os intensos olhos castalhos do guerreiro faiscavam, seus cabelos voavam com o forte vento que a noite trazia. Shaoran preparava mais uns de seus papéis. Tinha uma idéia… Talvez desse certo…

Eriol erguia seu báculo numa tentativa de penetrar no labirinto. Uma intensa luz dourada era emitida por seu báculo. Ruby Moon também lançava seus cristais na parede do labirinto, mas era inútil.

"Não desista, Eriol!" - dizia Ruby Moon enquanto Eriol cessava seu poder, influenciando-a a fazer o mesmo.

"Eriol!!!!" - gritava um ser alado que se aproximava.

"Kerberos!" - espantava-se Eriol - "Aonde está Sakura?"

"Sakura ficou presa dentro do labirinto, assim como Yue!" - respondia Kerberos.

"O que aconteceu? Que presença é essa que estamos sentindo?" - perguntava Spinel.

"Não sabemos! Yue e eu viemos em busca de Sakura! Demos por falta das Cartas e …"

"As Cartas, Kerberos? Não foi Sakura que criou este labirinto? - perguntava Ruby Moon.

"De certo que não, Ruby Moon." - afirmava Eriol - "Alguém está utilizando as Cartas!" 

"Quem as roubou de Sakura?" - questionava Spinel

"Ninguém as roubou…" - começava Kerberos - "Sakura as esqueceu dentro de sua bolsa e Shaoran, que estava com ela, foi buscá-las. Enquanto Sakura o esperava, a encontramos e então tudo aconteceu!'

"Então Shaoran deve estar diante desta presença, deste ser…" - pensava Eriol em voz alta.

"Mas se não foi a Sakura que usou o Labirinto, quem o usou?" - perguntava Ruby Moon.

"Como alguém pôde utilizá-la?" - perguntava Spinel a si mesmo.

Eriol fechava seus olhos aflito, tentando buscar uma maneira de ajudar seus amigos, de desvendar o que estaria acontecendo ali. Quem poderia utilizar as cartas? Nem mesmo ele tinha o poder de utilizar as Cartas Sakura, mesmo um dia elas terem pertencido a ele, reencarnação do criador das Cartas.

"Yue!" - dizia Sakura ao abrir os olhos.

"Encotrou Shaoran?" 

"Eriol está aqui!" - dizia Sakura com um expressão de satisfação - "Vamos! Com os poderes de Eriol conseguiremos encontrar Shaoran!"

Sakura corria rapidamente entre as diversas ruas que existiam, passava entre pequenos espaços que surgiam entre as árvores, dificultando a passagem do grande guardião Yue, mas este, não deixava de seguir sua mestra.

"Aqui!" - dizia Sakura ao parar diante de uma parede negra - "Eriol está do outro lado!"

Yue passava as mãos sobre os limites do labirinto.

"Rápido Sakura, o labirinto está prestes a se modificar!'

"Eriol!!!" - gritava Sakura.

"Sakura!!! Estamos aqui!" - gritava um Kerberos preocupado do outro lado do limite.

"Kero, você está bem?" - perguntava Sakura.

"Sim! E você? Está com Yue? Encontrou Shaoran?" - perguntava Kero.

"Estou com Sakura, Kerberos!" - respondia Yue.

"Eriol!" - dizia uma Sakura apressada - "Rápido, use seus poderes, a parede do Labirinto está prestes a se modificar. Quem sabe assim não consiga entrar no labirinto! Preciso de sua ajuda, Shaoran está em perigo! Eu sinto isso!"

"Acalme-se, Sakura!" - dizia Eriol - "Farei com sugere! Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Kerberos, ao sinal de Sakura lancem seus poderes! Sakura, assim que o Labirinto começar a se modificar, encoste seu báculo nos limites dele, assim nos guiará até você."

"Certo!" - dizia Sakura atenta as modificações do Labirinto, que começava a se modificar - "Eriol Agora!!!"

Eriol lançava um intenso feixe dourado de seu báculo, Kerberos e Spinel abriam suas bocas e lançavam seu golpes. O mesmo fazia Ruby Moon. 

O Labirinto começava a se modificar, abandonava sua forma anterior, as densas árvores e as estreitas ruas e bifurcações encobertas pela floresta que se apresentava, e passava agora a um labirinto repleto de escadas e ruas, que seguiam em todas as direções e lados. Sakura enconstava seu báculo na parede do limite do labirinto, que girava devido a sua modificação, forçando a garota a apertá-lo fortemente.

"Sakura, estou vendo seu báculo!" - gritava Eriol do lado de fora do labirinto enquanto aumentava sua energia .

Um buraco surgia na parede, e Sakura e Yue podiam ser observados pelos demais.

"Ande Eriol, vá!" - gritava Ruby Moon.

"Não antes de você! Vá Ruby!" - gritava Eriol.

Ruby Moon passava pelo buraco que começava a diminuir, devido ao Labirinto que estava quase completando sua mudança. Eriol seguiu em seguida.

"Vamos Kero, venha logo!" - gritava Sakura enquanto ajudava Eriol a passar pelo buraco que estava bem menor.

"Spinel, Kerberos, tomem a forma falsa!" - dizia Yue que se mantinha ao lado de Ruby Moon, lançando seus poderes, enquanto que Sakura e Eriol forçavam a passagem mantendo a mesma aberta.

Spinel e Kerberos tomaram sua forma falsa, passando pelo buraco instantes antes do mesmo ser fechado. O Labirinto, agora, estava completamente modificado. E diversas portas, escadas, ruas que passavam pelo teto e pelo chão, podiam ser observadas.

"Acho que teremos uma longa caminhada para encontrarmos Shaoran!" - dizia Ruby Moon.

Todos se olhavam e, Sakura em particular, observava o jovem Eriol, que apresentava uma expressão preocupada.

"Eriol… O que está acontecendo?" - dizia Sakura trêmula e angustiada - "Precisa encontrar meu Shaoran! Ele… ele está em perigo!"

Sakura era tomada de um choro angustiante, cheio de tristeza e lamento.

"Não sei mais o que fazer… é tudo culpa minha! Devia ter mais cuidado com as Cartas!" - Sakura chorava e soluçava, sendo amparada pelos braços de Ruby Moon.

"Não adianta chorar, Sakura" - dizia a guardiã - "Tem que se controlar e tentar perceber o local onde a presença é mais forte!"

"Use seu coração, Sakura!" - dizia Kero - "Ninguém melhor que você para encontrá-lo!"

__

"Sakura… não é sua culpa…" - pensava Eriol enquanto sentia a tristeza de Sakura - _"Espero que também não seja minha…"_

__

"Iyani… Quando aprenderás que a cordialidade também é uma das maiores virtudes dos Magos?" 

Iyani encarava Yuri Vancini, líder do Conselho dos Magos da cidade de Celesty. Mais uma vez Yuri o reprimia. Não só ele como todos os Magos ali presentes.

"Wladimir mesmo disse que a atitude da reencarnação de Clow fora errônea!"

"Não disse isso, Iyani!" - corrigia Wladimir.

"Não julgue os outros por suas decisões, Iyani…" - continuava Yuri.

Todos os Magos de Celesty estava reunidos em volta à uma grande mesa redonda. Estavam numa ampla sala, com diversas janela, e com um lustre de cristal, que flutuava sobre a mesa, iluminando todo o recinto. A tele-conference com Eriol Hiiragisawa havia se encerrado. O Mago decidira desistir da oportunidade oferecida à ele, a chance que sua amiga Kaho tanto solicitou nos últimos 3 meses.

"Eriol decidiu por aquilo que acreditava ser mais importante. Por isso, Iyani, chamá-lo de covarde foi muito, muito inadequado. Na verdade, Eriol foi extremamente corajoso por recusar seu posto em Celesty e se aventurar nesse mundo tão perdido que encontramos nos dias de hoje."

"Muito bem colocado Clara!" - dizia Yuri enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e começava a caminhar em volta de todos os presentes.

"O amor é uma das maiores aventuras as quais os humanos foram submetidos. Aventurar-se nele é como viver em uma represa. De princípio o amor atravessa pequenas rachaduras desta represa, pois a curiosidade nos faz querer experimentá-lo. Nós degustamos de emoções por alguns momentos, sentimos sensações únicas, e ficamos com vontade de saboreá-las, mais e mais. Mexemos na pequena rachadura, e logo, a transformamos em um buraco. Agora, as sensações são mais intensas, nos viciamos naquilo que nos traz prazer. Permitimos mais e mais que o amor penetre por esta rachadura. E a água que passava antes, num pequeno filete, agora começa a jorrar com mais força. Então nos apaixonamos… Permitimos que a rachadura creça, e o buraco se torne maior, tão maior que as barreiras da estrutura, que antes pareciam tão sólidas, começam a desmoronar. A água passa então a jorrar por completo, e um rio aflora, correndo entre as planícies secas, dando-lhes vida!"

Todos escutavam atentamente as profundas palavras de Yuri.

"Amar é permitir a entrega! É viver correndo os maiores riscos! É permitir que o rio que existe dentro da barreira de nossos corações flua, e jorre por todo lugar. Amar é navegar por toda a Terra, por todo o Universo! É conhecer, experimentar, saborear… Amar é sentir-se vivo! "

Todos absorviam as intensas palavras de Yuri Vancini. Seus lindos e intensos olhos azuis transmitiam a Magia do Amor. Magia a qual nenhum mago, jamais, poderia dominar.

"Tolos são os homens que amam! O amor é prejudicial aos Magos!" - explanava Kijo.

"Kijo… Todos nós sabemos disso" - colocava Yuri - "Para se elevar no campo da magia temos que ter o coração livre dos conflitos que o amor trás. Nem sempre o amor é benéfico. Mas não cabe ao Conselho decidir quem poderá amar e quem não poderá. A regra é clara e proibe relacionamentos amorosos para os membros do Conselho, quer ele seja Mago, ou não. Mas para quem vive fora de Celesty, sendo Mago ou não, cabe a eles sua própria escolha."

Yuri era muito sábio, apesar de jovem para a função que exercia. Era o líder mais jovem que já havia tomado a liderança do Conselho. 

"Podemos nos retiras, Yuri?" - perguntava Kijo Sukanuri, experiente Mago japonês na arte de telecinesia. 

Todos deixaram o recinto, apenas Clara e Wladimir permaneceram junto com Yuri.

Clara Francini* era uma jovem maga, uma das poucas que existiam em Celesty. Tinha longos cabelos cacheados, num tom vermelho, muito intenso. Seus grandes olhos negros destacavam-se na sua pele branca, que dava a seu lindo corpo um ar de mistério. Italiana, como o líder Yuri, Clara era muito audaciosa em suas palavras. Não tinha medo de colocar suas opiniões, até mesmo para o líder do Conselho, de quem era grande amiga.

"Yuri… Está chateado com a decisação de Clow?"

"Não Clara… Mas temo que alguns Magos ficaram chateados, até mesmo decepcionados com a desistência de Eriol"

"Mestre Yuri… Está se referindo, na verdade, exclusivamente a Iyani, não?" - perguntava Wladimir.

"Wladimir, peço-te um favor! Vigie Iyani!" - pedia Yuri.

"Como quiser, mestre. Sabes que ele procurará por Clow, não?"

"Sentes isso, Wladimir?" - perguntava Clara.

"Algo irá acontecer… Como disse à Eriol no tele-conference, sua decisão ainda causará problemas…" - dizia Wladimir imerso em seus pressentimentos.

"Por hora, esqueçamos isso! Certas coisas no destino são imutáveis!" - dizia Yuri enquanto se dirigia a porta da sala - "Quero apenas que Iyani encontre seu caminho! No momento certo voltaremos a conversar a respeito disso, Wladimir. Clara, peço-te segredo deste meu pedido."

"Como quiser, Yuri."

Os três deixaram a sala e Yuri direcionou-se a seu escritório. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si e pegou um chaveiro de dentro do seu bolso de sua veste azul. Dirijiu-se a um pequeno gabinete, que existia abaixo das estantes da sala, e o abriu. Dentro dele pegou um obejto e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Um filete dourado sob uma base em forma de Lua Crescente de vidro, que envolvia, num círculo dourado, uma estrla prateada cortada por um trovão de mesma cor. 

"Voltaremos a conversar no momento certo!" - disse por fim ao colocar o objeto sobre a sua mesa.

Shaoran estava caído no chão. O Labirinto havia se modificado, como era de costume da Carta. Não tivera tempo para colocar em prática sua idéia. Ele levantava-se e percebia que o mago desaparecera.

"Iyani… Aonde você está?"

"Não seria mais prudente você questionar aonde "você" está?

A voz de Iyani podia ser ouvida claramente por Shaoran. _"Aonde ele está querendo chegar com isto?"_ - pensava Shaoran - _"Tenho que encontrá-lo, tomar as Cartas e terminar com tudo isso."_

"Sabe, jovem…" - continuava a voz de Iyani - "Este labirinto foi divertido, mas quero testar algo mais forte… Estás disposto a enfrentá-lo?"

__

"Sakura…. Aonde você está minha flor?" - pensava Shaoran - _"Espero que esteja fora deste Labirinto… Não suportaria saber que está sozinha, perdida,… Sakura…"_

"Sinto que em breve teremos companhia…" - continuava Iyani - "Por isso, vamos continuar antes que todos cheguem…"

Shaoran imaginou que Iyani falava de Sakura. Sim, sua flor estava no Labirinto, e devia estar a sua procura. E também sabia que alguém estava com suas Cartas, e o pior, estava usando-as. Mas era melhor que estivesse longe daquele homem. Ele cuidaria de tudo, recuperaria suas Cartas e colocaria um fim nessa situação.

"Apareça! Não seja um covarde!" - gritava Shaoran enquanto buscava seu rival.

"Que tal um pouco de chuva? Está quente não? Ou quem sabe alguns trovões?" 

Shaoran continuava buscando a origem daquela voz, olhava em todas as direções, onde ele poderia estar. Fechou seus olhos, ergueu sua espada, concentrou-se. 

"Tempestade! Trovão!"

Os gritos de Iyani ecoaram com os trovões que começavam a cair sob o Labirinto. As nuvens se condensavam negras ao céu, que devido ao Labirinto, se formavam em todos os topos de cada rua que existia. Haviam ruas e escadas em direções diversas. Tinham nuvens por todos os lados. Não se sabia mais o que era chão, o que era nuvem. Uma forte tempestade começava a cair, assim como inúmeros raios.

"Deus do Vento, vinde a mim!" - Shaoran lançava uma forte rajada de Vento em direção ao norte.

Sob uma nuvem, a frente do jovem Li, Iyani caia. O Vento lançado por Shaoran causara o desiquilíbrio do Mago. Shaoran o tinha encontrado.

"Tens muita força, jovem… Conseguiste me encontrar."

"Concentrei-me na sua presença!" - dizia Shaoran de frente para o mago.

"Mostre-me o que pode fazer... Quer as Cartas, não?" - perguntava Iyani enquanto mostrava as Cartas em sua mão.

"Prepare-se!" - dizia Shaoran em posição de ataque. 

Shaoran encarava Iyani, lutaria como nunca e recuperaria o que, por direito, pertencia a sua namorada.

"Espada!" - gritava Iyani.

Shaoran partia para cima de Iyani. A luta era travada. As espadas se tocavam diversas vezes, enquanto que os trovões ecoavam diante da forte tempestade que caía. Iyani levava vantagem, devido ao poder da Carta, mas Shaoran era um excelente guerreiro, e em seu treinamento aprendera a lidar melhor com a espada, como se esta fosse a continuação de seu próprio braço, aprendera a lutar como todos os grandes homem de seu Clã.

"Shaoran!" - gritava Sakura.

A chuva caia forte. Os raios caiam em todas as direções e o céu trovejava, a água começava a inundar o Labirinto. 

"Ele está usando mais Cartas…" - comentava Spinel.

"Desse jeito nunca encontraremos Shaoran. Esta tempestade deixou o Labirinto ainda mais escuro, e estes raios! Eles caem por todos os lados! Se não tomarmos cuidado poderemos ser atingidos por um!" - dizia Ruby Moon, que voava se afastando dos raios, assim como Yue e os dois outros guardiões, Spinel e Kerberos, que carregavam seus mestres, Eriol e Sakura, respectivamente.

"Temos que continuar procurando!" - gritava Eriol pra se fazer ouvir na tempestade.

"O que acham de nos separarmos?" - dizia Yue.

"Concordo, assim teremos mais chances!" - dizia Eriol.

"Não!" - gritava Sakura - "Eriol, sem você eu não vou conseguir! Use seus poderes, me ajude!"

Eriol era tomado pelos olhos verdes, cheios de água, de Sakura. Ela estava desolada. Sentia algo forte, um mau pressentimento, e isso era notável. Mas como o mago poderia lhe ajudar? Há meses não utilizava seus poderes. Sakura estava sem suas poderosas Cartas, e ele, tão destreinado… Como conseguiriam encontrar Shaoran dentro daquele labirinto? 

Sakura observava o jovem Mago, cheia de esperanças de que seu amigo pudesse ajudá-la a salvar seu amor. Como Eriol poderia dizer que não utilizava mais sua magia? Como poderia dizer que estava com tanto medo quanto ela. Precisava consolar sua amiga, a doce flor de cerejeira.

"Vou ajudá-la, Sakura! Confie em mim!"

Sakura dava um lindo sorriso, e enxugava as lágrimas de seus olhos, que já tinham sido misturadas à chuva forte que caia sobre todos.

"Obrigada!" - sorria Sakura.

Shaoran tentava impedir que aquele ser continuasse a criar toda aquela confusão. Queria detê-lo, derrotá-lo e enviá-lo para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Estava tão compenetrado em vencê-lo que não conseguia pensar nos motivos que levavam aquele mago a querer as Cartas Sakura para si, muito menos em descobrir como sabia da existência das mesmas…

Iyani sorria satisfeito com seu oponente. Realmente o jovem guerreiro tinha grandes poderes.

Num golpe preciso, Shaoran virou-se e com sua espada travou a de Iyani, e com um chute, lançou-o para longe. A espada voltou para a forma de Carta e Shaoran a pegou junto ao chão.

A tempestade continuava forte, e os trovões ecoavam logo em seguida dos raios, que caiam com mais intensidade. Shaoran tinha que ficar atento a eles, pois a qualquer minuto poderia ser atingido por um deles. Todo molhado pela chuva e carregando uma espada de metal condutor, Shaoran era sem dúvida um fácil alvo para os raios. Todo cuidado era essencial.

Iyani erguia-se debaixo da chuva, e encarava os olhos castanhos de seu oponente. 

"Está se divertindo?" - perguntava Iyani.

"Não vejo diversão alguma nisso!"

Ao dizer essas palavras Shaoran rolara para o lado, desviando-se de um raio que acabara de cair. O som do trovão ecou e com ele o Labirinto começou a tomar uma nova forma. 

"Shaoran!!!"

"Sakura!" - respondia Shaoran ao ouvir o grito de sua amada.

"Shaoran, onde você está?" - a voz de Sakura podia ser ouvida pelo guerreiro - "Estou com Eriol, estamos indo te ajudar! Fique aonde está e continue falando! Assim poderemos encontrá-lo."

"Sakura, tome cuidado com os raios!" - dizia Shaoran.

__

"Eriol… estás aqui? Neste Labirinto?" - dizia Iyani num tom bem baixinho.

"Shaoran!" - a voz de Sakura se distanciava.

"Sakura, está me ouvindo? Sakura! Sakura!!!!" - gritava Shaoran, mas nenhuma resposta era ouvida.

"Tu conheces Eriol? Reencarnação de Clow?" - perguntava Iyani a se aproximar de Shaoran.

"O que isso importa?" - gritava Shaoran.

"Ele logo estará aqui…" - dizia Iyani que tomava a Carta Labirinto em suas mãos, e a jogava no chão.

Shaoran rapidamente tentou buscá-la, para evitar que Iyani a utilizasse novamente. Assim, conseguiria encontrar Sakura e Eriol. Mas ao buscar a Carta que se encontrava próxima aos pés de Iyani, sua visão fora impedida de encontrá-la…

"Névoa!" - gritava Iyani.

O local começava a ser tomado por uma densa névoa, que começava a corroer tudo que se encontrava no parque, grades, bancos, portões. A chuva continuava a cair e aumentava cada vez mais. Uma tempestade de raios começava a cair sobre eles.

"Pare com isso!" - gritava Shaoran que caminhava com dificuldade tamanho o vento que soprava devido a tempestade. 

Não era possível enxergar nada, e a Carta Névoa continuava a destruir tudo que encontrava pela frente.

"Ahhhh!" - gritava Shaoran.

Um raio tinha caído muito próximo do guerreiro, que rolara buscando um local mais seguro.

"Shaoran!" - gritava Sakura que voava com Kero próximo a fonte de toda aquela presença. Com o labirinto dissipado, conseguira se aproximar.

"Sakura!!!" - Shaoran gritava tentando encontrar sua amada. Corria sob a forte chuva, despreocupando-se com a forte tempestade.

Os raios continuavam caindo, cada vez com intervalos menores.

"Você! Seja quem for! Pare com isso!" - gritava Eriol que também se aproximava.

"Clow, és tu?" - gritava Iyani.

"Iyani!" - surpreendia-se Eriol ao reconhecer a voz do Mago - "Pare com isso, alguém poderá se ferir!"

"Shaoran! Aonde você está!?" - Sakura gritava forçando seus olhos a encontrar seu amor.

A visibilidade continuava praticamente nula. Yue e Ruby Moon voavam ao alto tentando encontrar a fonte de toda aquela confusão.

"Iyani desfaça esta magia! Alguém poderá se ferir!!!" - gritava Eriol.

"Clow…" - sussurava Iyani sob seus joelhos, um tanto quanto incrédulo. Havia perdido o controle da situação que criara.

"Sakura!!! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!" - gritava Shaoran que caía à frente de Sakura.

"Shaoran!!!! Nãoooooo!!!!" - Sakura gritava - Nãoooooo!!!

O grito de desespero de Sakura fora suficiente para desfazer a magia das Cartas. Todas voavam em direção a sua mestra, e reluziam, girando sobre ela. Tempestade, Névoa e Trovão voltavam a ser Cartas Sakura e também voavam em direção a sua mestra, que descia das costas de seu guardião, Kerberos.

"Shaoran!!! Shaoran!!!" - corria Sakura em direção ao seu amado. Sakura largava seu báculo como se nada mais importasse. 

Eriol e Spinel pousavam diante de Iyani, que ainda encontrava-se sob seus joelhos, e mantinha um choro incontrolado.

Ruby Moon e Yue pousavam ao lado de Kerberos. Todos ali presentes desacreditavam da cena que viam. 

Sakura estava de joelhos, ao chão, com um Shaoran desacordado em seus braços. Os lindos olhos verdes de Sakura eram tomados de uma tristeza quase sem limites. 

"Shaoran fale comigo!!! Shaoran!!!!" 

Os gritos de Sakura ecoavam no parque, naquele cenário destruído. Alguns pingos ainda caiam sobre os corpos molhados dos presentes. Todas as Cartas caiam uma a uma no chão, apenas uma tentava manter-se ao lado de sua mestra, Esperança, mas aos poucos também foi perdendo seu brilho e rendendo-se ao destino das demais. Planara ao chão, ao lado de sua criadora. 

Respirações ofegantes, o choro travado na garganta de todos, os olhares tristes. Nenhum tão triste quanto o de Sakura, que encostava sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran, rendendo-se a dor e ao cansaço.

Eriol olhava para seu báculo, e o soltava, vendo-o cair no chão. Uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos azuis. Infelizmente, era tarde demais….

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Aí está gente, mais um capítulo!!!

Ai ai ai…. Shaoran!!!!!!!! O que aconteceu com nosso guerreiro? Será que ele, que ele……????

Aguardem o desfecho deste capítulo….

Quero dedicar este capítulo pro meu amigo Felipe S. Kai. Obrigada, Fe!!! Por ouvir minhas idéias na Anime Friends e por estar admirando meu trabalho!!! Adoro você!!! ^-~

Continuem mandando reviews!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

Nota: Clara Francini* - lê-se Kiara Frantchini.

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, proriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!


	4. O cair das pétalas de cerejeira

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 4 - O cair das pétalas de cerejeira

__

"Shaoran fale comigo!!! Shaoran!!!!" - gritava Sakura.

Uma lágrima escorria dos olhos azuis de Eriol. Infelizmente, era tarde demais….

__

Enquanto isso, em Celesty…

Yuri estava encostado na janela de seu escritório. 

"Mandou me chamar, Sr.?"

"Sim, Júbilus. Por favor, chame-me Wladimir!" - dizia Yuri observando a noite que começava a cair em Celesty.

"Sr… a…. a…."

"O que foi, Júbilus?" - dizia Yuri ao virar-se e deparar-se com o olhar perdido de seu ajudante.

"A pequena estrela…" - continuava Júbilus com o olhar fixo sobre a mesa de seu mestre.

"Faça o que te pedi, Júbilus!" 

"Ah… sim… já estou indo…"

Júbilus deixara a sala de seu mestre com o olhar vazio, triste. Yuri abaixou sua cabeça e encostou sua mão ao lado do objeto que havia tirado a atenção de seu ajudante. A pequena estrela não estava mais como antes, ela havia parado de girar…

__

Tomoeda…

"Shaoran…." - murmurava Sakura pressionando seus lábios contra os de seu amado - "Não me deixe… Resista!"

Eriol voltava seu olhar para Iyani, que agora estava de pé, observando a triste cena. Esta tinha o olhar úmido, os braços cruzados como se quisessem confortar o próprio corpo, lágrimas frias que ainda persistiam em cair.

"Como pôde Iyani… Como pôde…" - dizia Eriol baixinho que, agora, mantinha sua cabeça baixa, rendendo-se ao choro.

"Sakura…" - dizia Kerberos colocando sua pata sobre os ombros de sua mestra.

Sakura virou-se pra Kerberos, era notável a tristeza em seu olhar. Os olhos verdes, opacos, como se uma névoa continuasse defronte deles. Tomada de um impulso, Sakura levantou-se, pressionando seus lábios com raiva, caminhou com passos rápidos até aquele homem.

Se aproximando dele, para surpresa de todos, Sakura ergueu sua mão e o esbofeteou.

"Salve o Shaoran!!!! Agora!!!" - gritava ela.

Iyani a observava tenso. A expressão mostrava claramente sua incapacidade. Seus olhos estavam assustados, aquilo estava longe de seu alcance, salvá-lo… Como poderia?

"O que está esperando?" - dizia Sakura que começava a compreender o que os olhos daquele homem estavam lhe transmitindo - "Você… "

"Eu… eu não posso…" - dizia Iyani com a voz presa.

"Como não pode… Tudo o que fez… Por quê? Por quê? O que fizemos à você? Como foi capaz!!!" - Sakura exaltava seu tom de voz na última frase, caindo num choro compulsivo e sendo rapidamente amparada pelos braços de Eriol.

"Cometeste um grande erro Iyani…" - dizia Eriol após confortar a amiga em seus braços.

"Clow… eu… Eu não queria… Não tinha a intenção…" - dizia Iyani trêmulo e inseguro - "Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer…"

"Não tinha o conhecimento adequado das Cartas! Como pôde ousar-se em liberar a Magia delas?" - dizia Yue que se aproximava de Eriol e colocava sua mão sobre os longos cabelos castanhos de sua mestra.

"Eu… eu só queria observá-las…" - dizia Iyani buscando compreensão.

"Se queria apenas olhá-las, por que não procurou por Sakura? Por que roubou-lhe as Cartas?" - perguntava Ruby Moon.

"Eu não roubei… Eu… Eu não sabia que isto aconteceria! Se Clow tivesse ingressado ao Conselho, se tivesse ensinado como criá-las, como usá-las, eu… eu nunca teria vindo aqui! Eu vim porque queria conhecer a Magia delas. Não tive culpa…" - tentava Iyani se justificar com a voz cheia de lamento e sofrimento.

"A culpa é sua sim!!!" - gritava Kerberos que se afastava do corpo caído de Shaoran - "Você matou o Shaoran!"

"Nãoooo!!!" - um grito abafado saia dos lábios de Sakura, que os mantinha grudados sobre o peito de Eriol.

"Eu… eu…" - Iyani jogara um pequena esfera laranja ao chão, e o local era tomado por uma fumaça preta. 

Yue ergueu vôo e bateu forte suas asas, dessipando a fumaça. Mas era tarde… Iyani não estava mais ali…

__

Celesty…

"Mandou me chamar, mestre?"

"Sim, Wladimir! Sente-se, por favor!" - dizia Yuri enquanto mostrava uma das poltronas à Wladimir - "Júbilus, pode sair! E por favor, feche a porta!"

Júbilus fez como ordenado e fechou a porta atrás de si. Como o olhar ainda distante, caminhava pelo corredor, observando a linda lua que se formava ao céu, através da diversas janelas que existiam naquele corredor. 

"Já aconteceu, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, Wladimir…" - dizia Yuri.

Ambos os Magos observavam o objeto. A estrela parada, assim como o trovão que a cortava.

"Sabes, Wladimir… Creio que Iyani retornará em breve, cheio de culpa e medo. Não pôde fazer nada para impedir o que ele próprio fora capaz de criar. Uma alma inquieta, tão curiosa…"

"E perdida…" - completava Wladimir.

"Sim… perdida…" - lamentava Yuri com o olhar perdido.

"Esperará por ele, Mestre?" - chamava Wladimir a atenção de Yuri.

"Sim… Em dois ou três dias ele deverá retornar a Celesty, e então, prepararemos nossa ida a Tomoeda."

"Sim, Sr."

__

Tomoeda…

Iyani fugira. A situação havia saído de seu controle. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não imaginava que isso poderia acontecer…

"Não foi minha culpa!" - dizia Iyani para si mesmo numa tentativa de se reconfortar enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu hotel - "Clow… Tudo teria sido diferente se não tivesse se perdido nos devaneios do amor…"

__

"Clow foi um Mago muito poderoso! Um dos maiores Magos da história!" - dizia Yuri à todos os demais.

Os Magos estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões, discutindo a solicitação de um Mago para ingressar ao Conselho.

"Então Eriol Hiiragisawa é a reencarnação de Clow?" - perguntava Kijo.

"Sim… Após 107 anos, Clow reencarnou na pessoa que hoje conhecemos por Eriol Hiiragisawa! Mago de um técnica única, que mistura a magia do ocidente e do oriente, Clow foi o único mago que conseguiu aprisionar Magia! E ele, hoje, solicita uma apresentação para mostrar-nos seus dons e assim, adquirir seu ingresso a este Conselho."

"Aprisionar Magia? Como assim? Isto é maravilhoso! " - perguntava um mago muito curioso.

"Acalme-se Iyani…" - sorria Yuri - "Terás muita oportunidade de entender como isto é possível no dia em que Hiiragisawa realizar sua apresentação. E se for aprovado, poderá aprender muito com ele."

"Isso seria incrível…" - dizia Iyani - Tens conhecimento desta prática, Yuri?

"Não tenho muito conhecimento sobre esta técnica. Apenas sei o que o antigo líder do Conselho, meu antecessor, Thomas Willians, me contou..." - divagava por uns instantes o líder do Conselho - "Ele conhecia muito a respeito disto, pois um dos líderes anteriores do Conselho fora amigo pessoal de Clow na época de sua juventude. E Thomas o estudou muito, ansiava por esta reencarnação de Clow."

"Quem fora este amigo, Yuri? O antigo líder Cláudio Andersen?" - perguntava Clara.

"Ele mesmo! Um dos maiores líderes que este Conselho já teve!" - lembrava-se Yuri de um de seus antecessores.

"E quando ele realizará esta apresentação? - perguntava Wladimir.

"Dentro de 10 dias! " - respondia Yuri.

Dez dias depois…

"Como assim, desistiu? Como?" - perguntava Iyani à Yuri.

"Tenham todos um pouco de calma! Srta.Kaho Mizuki me telefonou ontem e comunicou a decisão de Eriol Hiiragisawa. Ele se encontra em Tomoeda, no Japão e fui comunicado de que ele resolvera por sua não ingressão ao Conselho!" - dizia Yuri.

"O que aconteceu, Yuri? Por que essa mudança repentina?"- perguntava Wladimir.

"Srta. Mizuki disse-me apenas que Eriol desistira…" - continuava Yuri.

"Ele apaixonara-se, Yuri…" - dizia Wladimir de olhos fechados.

"Apaixounara-se? Não é possível! Como alguém pode se apaixonar em 10 dias?!" - resmungava Kijo - "Quantas milhares de vezes o Conselho terá como prova a fraqueza de humanos perante o amor? Mais um grande Mago desiste de Celesty por amor! E o pior, um amor que nem sabe se durará para sempre! Tolos são os que amam! "

"Kijo… A decisão é dele!" - colocava Clara, um tanto quanto incomodada com a colocação deste Mago.

"Acalmem-se! " - dizia Yuri balançando suas mãos em busca de silêncio.

"Ele pode vir a mudar de idéia!" - dizia Wladimir.

"Ora… acha que é assim, meu jovem! Nega um convite, mas quando lhe convir aceita-o de novo! Acha mesmo que é assim que as coisas funcionam neste Conselho, Wladimir? Estais aqui a pouco tempo! Não conhece nossas regras por completo! Recusar a um convite de apresentação ao Conselho é uma única vez! Clow perdeu sua chance! Nunca mais poderá pertencer a este Conselho! A chance é única, e no caso, para Eriol, fora desperdiçada!"

"Quêfrin* têm razão!"- dizia outro Mago - "Nenhum Mago pode ter o luxo de desperdiçar a chance que tanto almeja na vida! A chance é única, e não há volta!"

"Senhores, tenham calma!" - dizia Clara - "Todos merecem uma segunda chance! É da natureza do homem se arrepender. E é da dignidade dele ser humilde e reconhecer seu erro. Se Clow vier a se arrepender acho que não seria nada mais do que justo darmos uma oportunidade para que este se explique!"

"Veremos isso! Mas acredito que isto não ocorrerá! E mesmo que ocorra, já podem considerar o meu voto contra! Para mim, nenhum mago pode negar a oportunidade de pertencer ao Conselho!"

Quêfrin levantou-se nervoso, sendo seguido de alguns outros Magos que concordavam com seus argumentos.

"Ele diz isso porque já sofreu muito por abandonar um grande amor…" - dizia Lara Stenfford.

Lara era muito bela mesmo não sendo mais tão jovem. Seu maior dom era o da sensibilidade. Sentia no ar os sentimentos dos presentes, e se quisesse, poderia descobrir o por que de tal alegria, angústia, medo. E era por este motivo que se encontrava no Conselho, para aperfeiçoar seu dom. Tinha olhos cor de mel, bem claros, quase dourados dependendo da luz que os iluminava. Era baixa, longos cabelos castanhos. Mas um rosto muito expressivo, cheio de vida e resplendor.

"Clow pedirá uma nova chance, eu sei que vai!' - dizia Wladimir.

"Sim, Wladimir, pode ser… Mas aí caberá a todos do Conselho decidirem se lhe permitirão uma nova chance…Caso exista este pedido, realizaremos uma votação."

"Clow… jogaste novamente sua chance pela janela!" - dizia Iyani enquanto arrumava suas malas e voltava a si, deixando de lado algumas lembranças de meses atrás.

"E ainda votei a favor de lhe doar esta nova chance… Pensávamos que tinha interesse em pertencer ao Conselho. Fez com que sua amiga Kaho insistisse tanto, por três longos meses… Pedido negado em primeiro momento. Mas Yuri decidiu-se por uma nova votação, e então resolveram dar-lhe esta chance… Por quê? Para atiçar os ânimos daqueles que ansiavam conhecer sua magia? Daqueles, como eu? Para depois simplesmente nos privar de algo que era nosso por direito? Votamos ao seu favor porque buscávamos aprender com os seu conhecimentos, mas tu, Clow… - os olhos de Iyani emanavam sua raiva - Egoísta! Egoísta!!!" - gritava Iyani chamando atenção daqueles que passavam pelo corredor do hotel - Privou-nos de seus conhecimentos por um estúpido amor!!! Egoísta!!!

Morto… Sharoan estava morto, ali, diante dos olhos de todos. E aquele que parecia ser a única esperança encontrada dentro dos intensos olhos verdes de Sakura, desaparecera…

Alguns minutos se passaram desde o desaparecimento repentino de Iyani. A noite, apesar de uma noite de primavera, estava fria. E por terem seus corpos molhados todos sentiam o frio ainda mais forte.

Yue tentara correr atrás de Iyani, buscar explicações, mas a expressão de Sakura diante daquela atitude apresentada fora tão vazia, como se não mais importasse, como se a vida tivesse parado. Como se a vida tivesse perdido o pouco do sentindo que Sakura acreditava existir. 

A jovem observava suas Cartas ao chão, próximas ao corpo de seu namorado, seu homem… O único que seu coração fora capaz de amar realmente. Um amor que por tanto tempo esperou. Quatro longos anos, que se dissaparam ao primeiro olhar que trocara com seu namorado, agora não mais um menino, mas sim, um homem feito. E agora? O que lhe restaria? O que seria da vida da Cerejeira sem o olhar magnético de seu Shaoran, seu lobo selvagem…

Ruby Moon havia partido com Spinel, para avisarem Tomoyo do ocorrido, a pedido de Eriol. Yue resolvera avisar Touya e Fujitaka. Alguém precisaria avisar a família de Li. Apenas Eriol e Kerberos permaneceram ali, ao lado de Sakura, observando a doce flor olhar o vazio, fitar o céu em busca de alguma resposta, em busca de algo que aliviasse a dor que estava sentindo. 

Dor… esta era notada em Sakura pelo suave toque de suas mãos contra o rosto do guerreiro Li, um toque suave e ao mesmo tempo vazio… Como se seus dedos pudessem machucar aquele ser que jazia ali, à sua frente. Sakura o tocava como a primeira vez… Uma mistura de medo e ternura, cuidado e tristeza. Os dedos percorriam a testa e iam em direção aos rebeldes cabelos castanhos de Shaoran, e ao tocá-los, um choro repentino voltava a pequena flor.

Como se buscasse um dia ensolarado pra florir, aquela flor se recolhia abraçando-se aos joelhos, com a cabeça baixa, tentado se reconfortar… Às vezes seu olhar desviava para o corpo másculo de seu amado, e seus olhos reluziam como esmeraldas, devido as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar sobre a face suave e branca daquela jovem, como uma suave pétala de cerejeira, levemente rosada pelo frio e o choro. Uma espressão tão triste como quando o vento sopra levando pequenas pétalas a cair, num voar vazio, planando sobre o chão seco dos outonos de outrora. 

As pétalas de cerejeira sentiam a dor daquela menina que levava o nome de sua flor. E como num pesar sentido, como forma de apoio à dor daquela menina, o vento trazia pétalas de flores, de todos os lugares, das inúmeras árvores de cerejeiras que floriram na primavera do Japão. Elas, as pequeninas pétalas, voavam sem rumo, planando e envolvendo o corpo da menina, como um abraço quente e aconchegante. Como se a natureza sentisse a dor de Sakura, o céu chorava… Chorava cor de rosa… Chorava pétalas de cerejeira.

"Sakura..." - murmurava Eriol ao abrir a palma da mão e apanhar uma pequena pétala.

__

Hong Kong, China…

O enterro de Shaoran havia sido muito bonito. Cheio de tradições, enfocadas no respeito àquele membro da família, ao último guerreiro Li…

Todos haviam se dirigido à China. Após a morte de Shaoran, sua mãe Yelan Li viera buscar o corpo do filho. Muito sentida pelo ocorrido, mas não culpando a ninguém, Yelan cuidou de todos os preparativos, para honrar a morte de seu único filho homem, àquele que seu falecido marido tanto amara.

"Encontrarás teu pai e todos os teus antepassados, meu filho!" - dizia Yelan ao jogar flores sobre o caixão de seu filho, antes de descer, como uma última despedida.

Sakura tinha o olhar perdido. Desde a morte de seu namorado que ela estava quieta. Ninguém conseguia chamar sua atenção. 

Três dias se passaram desde o incidente com Iyani. O Clã Li fora muito rápido com os preparativos. Uma grande cerimônia era realizada. Diversas flores, nos mais variados tons e modelos formavam um círculo que envolvia todos ali presentes. Sakura era muito observada, pois já era do conhecimento de todos que a jovem seria a futura esposa de Shaoran Li. 

Muitos lastimavam a tristeza da jovem. Uma dama tão bonita, tão jovem, sem seu amor…

Touya, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam com Sakura. Nakuru e Yukito, assim como Kero e Spinel também estavam presentes. Touya ficava o tempo todo abraçado a sua irmã. Culpava-se por nunca ter dito que gostava daquele "moleque", como o admirava, como sentia que era verdadeiro o seu amor por Sakura, como acreditava que ninguém melhor que ele para cuidar de sua irmãzinha. Agora era tarde… E sua Sakura voltava a ser apenas sua, mas nada nisso o alegrava. Ver sua irmã infeliz deixava-o mais infeliz ainda, pois a única coisa que Touya desejava era ver Sakura feliz. E esta felicidade havia partido. _"Coisas do destino…"_ - consolava-se Touya em seus pensamentos.

Tomoyo se apertava a Eriol. Queria sentir seus braços, sua proteção…

"Eriol… está tão estranho…" - falava Tomoyo que deixava o abraço de Eriol e o olhava.

"Não é nada Tomoyo… Apenas estou muito triste por não ter conseguido evitar isso…"

"Fez o que pode, Eriol… Era o destino de Shaoran…" - dizia Tomoyo que tentava encarar os olhos de Eriol, mas este os desviava pra longe.

Nakuru observava seu mestre, sabia qua algo dentro dele o incomodava. Spinel, de dentro do bolso dela, também sentia o mesmo.

"Touya! Vamos entrar! Soube que prepararam diversas coisas pra se comer. Sakura precisa comer algo!" - dizia Yukito ao se aproximar de Touya e Sakura.

"Acho que não é Sakura que precisa comer, mas sim você!" - Touya fazia a pequena brincadeira buscando um pequeno sorriso no rosto de sua irmã, mas nem um olhar de indiferença obteve em resposta. Sakura continuava olhando para o nada, sem reflexo algum…

Dentro da grande casa da família Li diversos empregados serviam os mais variados pratos. Yukito desgustava de todos com imenso prazer. Touya e Nakuru tentavam acompanhá-lo, mas era praticamente impossível.

Tomoyo caminhava com Sakura pela enorme sala, repleta de objetos antigos, lustres, sofas e inúmeras cadeiras, quase todas ocupadas.

"Sakura!" - chamava Meilin.

"Meilin!" - dizia Tomoyo surpresa ao ir abraçar a amiga - "Quantos anos que não nos vemos!"

"Senti falta de vocês!" - dizia Meilin abraçada a Tomoyo.

"Sakura, veja quem esta aqui!" - dizia Tomoyo tentando chamar a atenção da amiga.

"Sakura…" - uma voz ao longe fez Sakura erguer a cabeça.

Os lindos olhos verdes da jovem reluziram, como se aquela voz a tirasse de um transe que estava vivendo a três dias.

"Kaho…" - murmurava Sakura.

Kaho sorria para a sua antiga aluna, cheia de amizade e compreensão no seu olhar. Sakura correu e se jogou nos braços de Kaho. A antiga professora que se tornara sua amiga, que a ajudara tantas vezes… A esperança no olhar de Sakura buscava não só auxilio de sua amiga como também seu colo…

Kaho puxou Sakura consigo, deixando uma Tomoyo e uma Meilin espantadas.

"Professora Mizuki…" - murmurava Meilin.

"Ande Yukito… Pegue um daqueles deliciosos docinhos pra mim!" - uma voz um tanto quanto aguda saia do bolso do casaco de Yukito.

"Esse urso de pelúcia não pára de comer!" - resmungava Touya.

"Touya, veja ali, com Sakura!" - dizia Yukito.

"Kaho!" - dizia Touya com os olhos espantados pela presença daquela mulher.

"Como você está, Sakura?" - perguntava Kaho.

As duas estavam no jardim da casa da família Li. Um vento suave soprava, já deviam ser mais de duas da tarde. O sol estava alto, e o céu com algumas nuvens, que ora encobriam o grande astro rei.

Sakura se limitou a olhar a amiga. Seus olhos tristes confessavam a dor que sentia.

"Sei que foi uma perda muito grande, Sakura. Mas tinha que acontecer. Você me entende, não?"

Sakura a observava estranha, tentando digerir aquela frase. _"Tinha que acontecer"._ Mas por quê?

"Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido! Ele era meu namorado, o homem da minha vida! Meu Shaoran… - Sakura dizia isso com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não… não…" - dizia Kaho esfregando as lágrimas dos olhos de Sakura - "Você é uma menina forte, Sakura. Não deve se entregar a dor."

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso pelo elogio recebido, e abraçou Kaho.

"Não sei… às vezes sinto que não conseguirei prosseguir. Como se perdesse o sentido das coisas, como se Shaoran fosse o responsável por me guiar adiante, e agora, sem ele, tudo está perdido! Acho que sozinha não conseguirei mais encontrar o meu caminho…"

"Claro que conseguirá, meu bem…" - dizia Kaho enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sakura.

"Tenho vontade de morrer…" - desabafava Sakura.

"Não… Sente vontade de continuar!" 

"Não!" - dizia Sakura enquanto se soltava do abraço de Kaho e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Sim, Sakura… De continuar e reencontrar seu caminho, que hoje parece estar perdido!"

"Como encontrarei meu caminho sem Shaoran?"- perguntavam um par de olhos verdes.

"Shaoran está aqui, Sakura!" - dizia Kajo enquanto apontava pro coração da jovem flor - "Ele sempre estará aí! Busque-o! Shaoran está vivo dentro de você! Encontre-o!"

Aquelas palavras de Kaho soaram como um trovão. _"Shaoran… vivo… dentro de mim!"_ - pensava Sakura. Ela fechava seus olhos e se lembrava de cada doce momento que passara ao lado de seu namorado. 

"Se pudesse ter impedido isso… Se não tivesse esquecido minha bolsa…"

"Não adianta ficar se lastimando pelo o que ocorreu, Sakura! Deve continuar em frente! Pense na sua magia, no que tem para construir e aprender! Suas Cartas precisam de você e lhe ajudarão sempre que precisar! Enriqueça-as de sua Magia! Seu futuro está aí, diante de seus olhos, sorrindo pra você. Vá em busca dele, querida!"

__

"Se não tivesse esquecido minha bolsa… e se eu…" - Sakura refletia sobre suas últimas palavras e percebia o que elas estavam lhe dizendo..

__

"Suas Cartas precisam de você e lhe ajudarão sempre que precisar". As palavras de Kaho davam um brilho aos olhos de Sakura. Pela primeira vez em três dias Sakura dava um lindo sorriso.

"Kaho!" - dizia a jovem sorrindo - "Obrigada!"

Sem entender, Kaho observou a garota se afastar. Colocou seus óculos escuros e sorriu. 

"Shaoran… você sempre me guiou… me guiará até você novamente… Irei salvá-lo meu amor… E tudo, tudo será diferente!" - dizia Sakura para si mesma enquanto apertava sua chave mágica contra o peito e caminhava em direção de seu irmão.

"Kaho… A quanto tempo, não?"

"Sim, Eriol…"

Eriol estava de costas, no jardim, observando as lindas flores que encantavam aquele lugar. Quando Kaho se aproximou sentiu a presença da amiga.

"Diga-me Kaho, imaginava que esta fosse ser a consequência de minha decisão? A morte de meu amigo?"

Eriol virava-se para Kaho. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho carregado de tristeza e culpa. Kaho tirava seus óculos escuros e encarava o jovem. Nenhum dos dois havia mudado em nada… Apesar de mais velho, com expressões adultas, Eriol continuava com a mesma expressão de quando se conheceram a muitos anos atrás…

"Não se culpe, Eriol… Nada é por acaso, e se isto tudo aconteceu, é porque era inevitável…"

Os dois caminharam pelo jardim, e sentaram-se em um banco num ponto afastado. Por alguns minutos ficaram calados, apenas desfrutando da presença um do outro.

"Bem que um dos Magos me disse no tele-conference…" - Eriol quebrava o silêncio, olhando para o céu - "Sua decisão ainda causará problemas…" 

Eriol sorria como se estivesse desacreditado de seu próprio destino. 

"Causei um problema terrível!" - continuava Eriol - "Causei a morte e a tristeza de dois dos meus melhores amigos…"

"E Tomoyo, Eriol?" 

Eriol estranhara a pergunta de Kaho. Por que estaria perguntando de Tomoyo ao invés de discutir sobre a situação.

"Está bem…" - Eriol respondeu - "Na medida do possível."

"E você? Como se sente em relação a ela?" - ao dizer isso Kaho encarou Eriol.

"Você me conhece muito bem, não é? Depois do que aconteceu não culpo apenas a mim, mas ao meu relacionamento com Tomoyo. Não me encontro no direito de desfrutar de um amor, sendo que este, causou o destruição de um amor tão verdadeiro e sincero…"

"Pensando assim, Eriol, não conseguirá avaliar os caminhos que agora surgiram…"

"Kaho… O Mago do Conselho que causou tudo isso, Iyani, me disse uma coisa antes de desaparecer. Ele me disse que se tivesse ingressado no Conselho, nada disso teria acontecido…Talvez devesse partir, continuar o que fazia… Voltar a estudar Magia…"

"E você julga voltando a estudar Magia consiguirá reparar este mal?"

"Não… mas não me julgo mais capaz de ser feliz… Não se minha felicidade um dia fora a causa da infelicidade de outros tantos…"

"Acredito que precisa refletir mais sobre tudo isso, Eriol… Tentar encontrar seu caminho. Mas digo, antes de tudo, lembre-se que sua decisão poderá vir a magoar outra pessoa também…"

"Tomoyo…" 

Kaho observava o amigo, dentro de seus conflitos. Suas dúvidas estava por certo consumindo a paz que tanto o jovem buscara.

"Eriol…"

"Kaho… voltarei com você para Inglaterra. E voltarei sozinho…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mais um capítulo no ar!!! Um capítulo muito triste, eu sei… Nosso querido Shaoran… Sim… Ele morreu! O que acontecerá agora??? 

Kaho apareceu, e parece que sua presença está sendo decisiva para os novos caminhos que nossos personagens escolherão. Sakura está mais animada… O que será que ela está pensando em fazer? 

E Eriol? O nosso Mago Hiiragisawa resolveu voltar para Inglaterra e deixar Tomoyo… 

Yuri e Wladimir irão para Tomoeda??? E Iyani? Aonde ele está? Ah!!!!!!!!!! Quantas perguntas!!!!!

Aguardem o desfecho e as respostas no próximo capítulo….

Queria dedicar este capítulo para Andréa Meioh!!!!! Parabéns Amiga!!!! Muitas felicidades!!!! E que Deus te ilumine cada dia mais, e que essa sua cabecinha sempre se encha de idéias para nos afortunar com seus maravilhosos fics!!!

Ah, Fantomas, obrigada por me lembrar do aniversário da Andrea, dia 14 de julho!!! Parabéns mais uma vez Drea!!!!

Continuem mandando reviews!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

Nota: _Quêfrin* - _lê-se Cuêfrin, com ênfase no "ê", que é bem fechado.

Os demais nomes que apareceram são lidos exatamente como escritos.

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, proriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!


	5. Adeus, meu amor

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 5 - Adeus, meu amor

__

"Eriol…"

"Kaho… voltarei com você para Inglaterra. E voltarei sozinho…"

__

Celesty…

"Sr. Yuri… Iyani acabou de chegar…" - dizia Júbilus ao entrar no escritório de Yuri.

"Traga-o até mim, Júbilus!"

Yuri finalmente veria Iyani. O Mago tinha acabado de chegar em Celesty. Todos já sabiam do ocorrido, numa terra de Magos, os rumores corriam muito rápido, e muitas vezes, nem precisavam correr, cada um sentia por si só. 

De fato, todos os Magos esperavam ansiosos pelo retorno daquele que ousou sair de Celesty sem autorização do líder, sem um pedido oficial. Seria expulso do Conselho? Todos se perguntavam. Mas como poderiam expulsar um Mago com magia tão incomum? 

"Mandou me chamar, Yuri?"

Iyani estava parado junto à porta do escritório. Júbilus estava ao seu lado, e apenas o olhar de Yuri fora suficiente para este entender e deixar o recinto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Sente-se Iyani!" - dizia Yuri ao mostrar uma poltrona ao mago - "Temos muito o que conversar!"

__

Hong Kong, China…

Após um dia exaustivo a noite começava a cair. Todos se recolhiam para o interior da grande casa da família Li . Depois de encerrado o enterro muitos continuaram junto a família Li, pois a mesma tinha preparando uma grande recepção para todos os presentes. Tomoyo estava um tanto perdida dentre tantos parentes e amigos. Havia perdido Eriol no início da tarde e não o vira mais desde então. Ela caminhava sozinha pela casa e podia ver nitidamente sua amiga Sakura sentada ao lado do irmão e de Yukito. Ela estava sorrindo…

Pela primeira vez desde a morte de Shaoran que Tomoyo sentia seu coração aliviado. O sorriso tão doce de sua flor favorita tinha lhe voltado a face. _"Como é bom te ver sorrindo, Sakura."_ - pensava Tomoyo enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas pela felicidade que estava sentindo. Caminhando mais um pouco em direção a outra sala da casa, Tomoyo avistara Nakuru. Ela tinha um olhar fixo a janela que dava para o jardim dos fundos da casa. Tomoyo se aproximou por trás e pôde ver o que Nakuru tanto observava. Eriol… Ele estava sentado ao lado de Kaho.

Sem fazer o menor barulho Tomoyo se afastou e decidiu ir até o encontro de seu namorado. Nakuru voltou seu olhar para Tomoyo, assim que esta deixou a sala.

"É… Nakuru…" - dizia um pequeno de dentro do bolso de Nakuru - "Parece que Tomoyo voltará a Tomoeda ainda mais triste do que saíra."

"É uma pena, Spi… " - dizia Nakuru ainda observando seu mestre, que agora era deixado sozinho por Kaho - "Eu gosto muito da Tomoyo. Tenho pena dela."

"Mais uma vez nosso querido mestre toma suas decisões diante as imposições do Destino…"

"Eriol…" - murmurava Nakuru enquanto puxava a enorme cortina branca, cobrindo toda janela.

"Eriol…"

Tomoyo estava diante de seu namorado. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, fitando o gramado que escurecia devido a pouca luz que existia naquele jardim. O céu tinha uma enorme Lua, que iluminava os lindos cabelos negros de Tomoyo.

A linda jovem sentiu um vento frio tocá-la. Fitou seu namorado. E como se seu coração sentisse o mesmo vento frio, seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Ela rapidamente abaixou seu rosto numa tentativa de esconder as lágrimas de seus intensos olhos violetas. E antes que qualquer lágrima viesse a rolar sobre sua pele branca e suave, uma mão tocou-lhe o rosto secando seus olhos. Eriol estava de pé, diante de Tomoyo, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos que insistiam em cair.

Num impulso de refúgio e amparo, Tomoyo jogou-se aos braços de Eriol, tentando buscar em seu abraço segurança, carinho, buscando certeza…

"Acalme-se Tomoyo…" - dizia Eriol enquanto a mantinha em seus braços.

"Eriol, meu amor… Por um momento pensei que tinha te perdido…"

Eriol a escutou assustado. Como ela poderia saber de sua decisão? Mas antes que ele pudesse colocar mais qualquer outra pergunta em seus pensamentos, a jovem continuou.

"Estou tão sensibilizada com tudo que aconteceu… Vê-lo triste, se sentindo culpado, me deixou abalada por demais. E quando vi que você não olhou para mim assim que o chamei, quando não vi seu sorriso tão suave em retribuição, senti-me vazia… Senti um aperto no coração, uma vontade de chorar… Eriol… Eu te amo tanto, preciso tanto de você…"

Eriol a abraçava mais forte. Passava uma de suas mãos pelos sedosos e cheirosos cabelos de sua namorada, enquanto que sua outra mão vinha a lhe enlaçar mais pela cintura. Como ele a amava… Desde o dia em que mergulhou naquele imenso mar violeta…

__

Eriol estava prestes a desembarcar no aeroporto de Tóquio, com destino a cidade de Tomoeda… Uma semana… Era tudo o que precisava. Saberia que dali a nove dias estaria se apresentando oficialmente no Conselho dos Magos. Impora sua decisão perante as fortes colocações de Kaho. Não sabia ainda ao certo por que queria ir a Tomoeda. Seria mesmo apenas pra rever seus amigos? Quatro anos… Quatro anos longe de seus amigos. Queria tanto rever um certo descendente tão audacioso e uma cerejeira tão amável…

"Shaoran, Sakura…" - murmurava Eriol com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eriol, a aeromoça acabou de dizer que já iremos desembarcar!" - falava Nakuru sentada ao lado de seu criador - "Quem deve estar feliz com isso é Spi… Acho que ele não gostou da idéia de se passar por gato e fingir-se dopado toda a viagem!" - ria Nakuru da situação do pequeno ser alado.

Eriol apertava os cintos enquanto Nakuru continuava a tagarelar.

"Quero muito chegar logo a Tomoeda! Achei excelente sua idéia de tirar umas férias! Depois teremos que ficar trancafiados num palácio sendo bobos da corte da Magia… - dizia Nakuru com um tom brincalhão, fingindo uma expressão de total tédio perante sua última colocação - "Além do mais, quando teríamos outra oportunidade de rever todos! Aposto que o líder do Conselho não permite viagens de férias nem visita aos amigos! - chateava-se Nakuru.

"Querida, Nakuru. O Conselho não é uma prisão. É como todo e qualquer lugar. Temos responsabilidades… E deixar o Conselho por motivos bobos, como viagens de férias, não é algo muito apreciado. Além do que, soube que em Celesty existem muitos jardins, e a vista é maravilhosa! Aposto que nunca se entediará. Poderá ser você mesma todo o tempo…"

"Mas é tão divertido ser Nakuru…"

Eriol se limitou a um sorriso. 

Após o desembarque, alugaram um carro, e mesmo com a insistência de Nakuru, Eriol decidiu-se por dirigir ele próprio. Spinel retirava o "pijaminha" que o envolvia com o motivo de lhe esconder as asas. Sua expressão não era nada agradável ao sentar no banco de trás do carro. O fato de ter visto Nakuru ao lado de Eriol, toda cheia de si, desfrutando das mordomias da primeira classe, e ele, todo contorcido, fingindo-se dormir toda a viagem, numa gaiola colocada aos pés de Eriol. Realmente não era assim que um guardião de um Mago deveria ser tratado.

Eriol se divertia com os pensamentos de Spinel, que podia lê-los sem problema. O seu guardião estava tão irritado com a situação que nem percebeu que seu mestre estava atendo ao que pensava.

A viagem era definitivamente agradável. Uma paisagem linda, o céu limpo com um imenso sol ao alto. Estavam no Verão! Eriol dirigia tão distraidamente que nem ouvia a conversa de seus dois guardiões.

"Eriol! Eriol! A entrada de Tomoeda!"

O grito de Nakuru fez com que Eriol percebesse que, caso não alertado, perderia a entrada de Tomoeda.

Após chegarem ao hotel e direcionarem-se para seus quartos, Eriol deixou uma Nakuru e um Spi deitados sobre a cama, tentando esticar seus corpos. Resolvera-se por caminhar. Estava um lindo dia, e o poente era formidável…

Eriol andava num parque muito familiar. Tantas vezes aquele local fora cenário das artimanhas das Cartas Clow… Ao se deparar com uma estátua, Eriol riu.

"Rei Pingüim! Como tens passado!" - dizia Eriol ironizando a estátua do parque que levava seu nome.

Ao sentar-se sobre um banco nas proximidades da estátua, Eriol relaxava. Observava as pessoas que caminhavam pelo parque. Imerso em seus pensamentos, no fato de que Sakura e Shaoran já deviam ter notado a chegada do Mago através de seus poderes, nem se deu conta quando uma linda jovem colocou-se ao seu lado.

"Eriol… É você mesmo?"

Aquela suave voz contagiava-lhe os ouvidos. Uma voz incrível, que percorria-lhe o corpo e o levava as nuvens. Que voz! Tenra, confortante, apaixonante… Ao sair de seus devaneios percebeu que aquela voz tão envolvente lhe era muito familiar…

"Tomoyo?" 

Eriol levantou-se e deparou-se com uma bela mulher. Longos cabelos negros levemente encaracolados, corpo escultural, curvas que lhe davam um ar atraente e ao mesmo tempo angelical. E os olho num tom raríssimo… Violetas!

"Eriol! Que bom que voltou!" 

A jovem o abraçou docemente. Após um pequeno momento sem qualquer ação, Eriol lhe retribuiu o abraço. Tomoyo estava sem sombras de dúvidas muito, mas muito bonita. Nunca em momento algum de sua vida alguém tinha lhe tirado a atenção, deixado-o atônito. O que estava acontecendo? Por que seu corpo tremia cada vez que aqueles lábios emitiam um som? 

"Quando você chegou, Eriol?"

Tomoyo sentou-se no banco convidando Eriol a fazer o mesmo. Ele encarava os olhos de Tomoyo. Os lindos olhos violeta retribuíam o olhar, convidando-o a penetrar dentro deles, chamando-o, envolvendo-o. Eriol estava completamente vidrado nos olhos de Tomoyo, e esta parecia estar gostando muito de mergulhar no oceano azul escuro que o olhar que a fitava possuía. 

Como num impulso incontrolado Eriol tomou as mãos de Tomoyo, sentando-se a seu lado. Um sorriso nasceu nos antes tensos lábios de Eriol. Agora entendia o por que estava ali. Seu coração o conduzira. Aquele pequeno músculo dentro de si sabia que lá encontraria o amor… Estava apaixonado…

Eriol sentava-se no banco colocando Tomoyo em seu colo. A jovem continuava enlaçando Eriol, repousando seus braços sobre os ombros dele. Tomoyo suspirava fortemente, tentando se acalmar. Seu amado contribuía alisando seus cabelos, levando a garota a recostar-se em seu peito.

"Tomoyo… eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa…"

"O que é, Eriol?" - dizia a jovem com os olhos fechados, apenas desfrutando do carinho do homem que amava.

"Eu…" - Eriol olhava para o céu, tentando buscar coragem para dizer o que era necessário - "Não quero que se preocupe comigo, mas é que…"

Ao ouvir o termo que se referia a não se preocupar com ele, Tomoyo abriu seus olhos e ergueu-se, olhando seu amado dentro dos olhos.

"Tomoyo, eu não vou voltar com você e os outros para Tomoeda!" - dizia Eriol por fim.

"Como assim?" - dizia Tomoyo confusa, saindo do colo de seu amado e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Eriol se levantava, dava pequenos passos, para frente e para trás, buscando controlar-se diante da difícil questão que ali seria abordada.

"Eu vou para Inglaterra com Kaho, creio que já a viu aqui."

"Sim… eu a vi." - dizia Tomoyo um pouco mais calma - "E quando você voltará para Tomoeda? São muitos assuntos que tem que resolver em Londres? Porque se forem muitos, e você for demorar, posso ir com você, acredito que minha mãe não se chatearia com isso e…"

"Não, Tomoyo!" - a interrupção de Eriol fora suficiente pra alarmar a garota. Ela se erguia colocando-se de frente a ele. Seus olhos o encaravam mostrando claramente sua inquietação.

"Não deseja minha companhia em Londres? Apenas pensei que poderíamos…"

"Não é isso, Tomoyo…" - Eriol tentava se aproximar de sua namorada, mas essa relutante, se afastava.

"Eriol…"- dizia Tomoyo já nitidamente nervosa, fugindo de seu estado de espírito habitual - "Por que não quer que eu vá com você? Acha que te atrapalharia? Está cansado de mim?"

"Não, querida… Não é nada disso!"

"Então me diga, por quê?"

"Tomoyo, venha cá…" - Eriol esticava seus braços buscando as mãos de Tomoyo. Ele começou a puxá-la consigo, e começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas.

Tomoyo caminhava ao lado de Eriol, buscando entender o que estaria acontecendo com seu amado. Ao se afastarem mais um pouco, buscando os limites da propriedade dos Li, Eriol parou diante de sua namorada. Tocando-lhe o ombro direito com a mão esquerda, e erguendo-lhe o rosto com a direita, buscando cruzar seu olhar com o dela, Eriol começou a falar.

"Tomoyo eu te amo como nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar. Desde o dia que retornei a Tomoeda e você me encontrou no parque do Rei Pingüim. No instante em que ouvi sua bela voz chamando por meu nome, estremeci. E quando meus olhos tocaram os seus tive certeza de que estava apaixonado. Entendi o por que de ter me dirigido a Tomoeda, na verdade, era meu coração que estava me guiando até o amor, até você…"

"Eriol…" - murmurava Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos.

__

"Obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa, Eriol!"

"Não, eu que agradeço. O prazer foi meu."

"Não!" - dizia Tomoyo sorrindo - "O prazer foi nosso!"

Os dois estavam diante da residência da família Daidouji. Após o encontro no parque, e da contagiante conversa entre eles, o casal se dirigiu até a casa de Tomoyo.

"Sakura e Shaoran estão juntos agora! Há três meses que Shaoran voltou pra Tomoeda. E agora, pra ficar! Estou tão feliz por eles… Foi por isso que voltou? Pra revê-los?"

"Não… Na verdade acredito que voltei por outro motivo…"

"Não quer entrar? Já esta quase na hora do jantar. Adoraria tê-lo como companhia!"

"Não quero incomodá-la!"

"Por favor, não negue meu pedido… Minha mãe viajou a negócios, e é tão triste não ter companhia para o jantar…"

Aqueles olhos violetas, os gestos… Como poderia recusar?

"Eu adoraria…"

Eriol beijava Tomoyo calorosamente. Sentia seu corpo energizado, repleto de sensações. Envolvia-a cada vez mais, como se levasse-a a flutuar, embarcando num mesmo vôo rumo ao paraíso. Todos os beijos do casal eram assim… E a cada beijo tudo se tornava mais intenso, único, como se suas bocas fossem elos que unissem dois corpos e uma alma.

__

Eriol caminhava com Tomoyo no jardim, enquanto esperavam o anúncio do jantar. Ele estava completamente perdido, não sabia o que dizer, como agir… Tomoyo sentia-se da mesma forma. Como duas crianças andavam lado a lado, quietos, envergonhados. A jovem indicou-lhe um dos bancos de seus jardim, e o jovem rapidamente aceitou o convite. 

"Como posso estar tão nervoso? Como eu, conhecedor de tantos feitiços, pude cair no mais simples deles, o feitiço do amor… E por mais que reflita, busque frieza, não posso… Estou completamente envolvido, e mais, estou amando me sentir assim. Estou sim, apaixonado por Tomoyo…" - pensava Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" - Eriol quebrava o silêncio.

"Já se sentiu envolvida por uma sensação a qual te fizesse perder o controle de seus atos?"

Tomoyo virava-se pra Eriol, e mergulhava em seu intenso olhar. Como uma pequena folha que é carregada pelo rio, ela estava sendo carregada por aquele mar azul… Seu olhar sorria para Eriol, mostrando-lhe que sim, que já se sentia assim. E indicando um sinal afirmativo com sua cabeça, sorriu.

"É exatamente assim que estou me sentindo agora, Eriol…"

Eriol tocou-lhe uma das mãos, que fez o corpo de ambos estremecer. Tomoyo suspirava e fechava seus olhos. Eriol tocava-lhe o rosto, aproximando mais seu corpo ao dela.

"É exatamente assim que me sinto desde que a vi…"

"Eriol… Eu…"

Antes que a jovem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Eriol tomou-lhe um beijo. Um beijo quente e ardente, que envolvia o casal. Tomoyo o abraçava e Eriol tocava seus cabelos. Um toque suave e delicado, assim como os lábios quentes e envolventes de Tomoyo. 

Um beijo longo, interrompido apenas quando Eriol lhe disse, ainda entre seus lábios, forçando-os a continuarem tocando os de Tomoyo.

"Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você…"

Tomoyo abriu os olhos, afastando seus lábios dos de Eriol.

"Deixe-me encontrá-lo então. Ou me convide a me perder com você neste imenso mar azul…" - Tomoyo dizia enquanto Eriol sorria - "Eu também estou perdidamente apaixonada por você…"

Após um maravilhoso e envolvente beijo, Eriol abraçou sua namorada. Tomoyo se sentia confortada, e retribuía o gesto do jovem.

"Tomoyo… Eu amo seus cabelos, a forma como eles balançam com o vento, o perfume que eles exalam, o jeito como você os prende… Amo suas mãos, o toque que elas me passam, as emoções que elas me guiam a sentir…" - Eriol soltava Tomoyo e a olhava com carinho, segurando em suas mãos - "Amo seu corpo, a forma como o movimenta quando anda, quando corre e me abraça… Amo sua boca, a forma como ela me transporta para o paraíso, porque me sinto lá quando te beijo… A graciosidade de seu sorriso, a delicadeza com que molha os lábios quando passa sua língua por eles… Amo sua voz, a forma incrível com que ela me estremece… O canto mais puro e sincero, que toca direto em meu coração… A sinceridade que ela me passa quando meus ouvidos escutam "eu te amo"… Amo seus olhos, seu maravilhoso olhar…. Mergulhar neste oceano de águas violetas, que me carregam para um destino desconhecido, mas um destino certo de felicidade completa… Amo estar com você! Amo você por inteiro…"

"Eu também te amo Eriol…"

"Prometa-me, que nunca, nunca esqueçará o quanto eu amo você!"

"Pare com isso Eriol, não sei o por que de não querer minha companhia em Londres, mas tudo bem, quando sentir que deve, me explique o motivo… Logo estará comigo em Tomoeda de novo, e tudo ficará bem!"

'Tomoyo…" - o olhar de Eriol fez Tomoyo estremecer -"Eu não voltarei para Tomoeda."

Tomoyo soltou suas mãos das de Eriol, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não voltaria mais? Por quê? O que era tão importante, o que era mais importante do que ela? O que estava acontecendo? Tomoyo por um instante sentiu seu corpo girar, perdeu o chão sob seus pés. Não poderia ser verdade…

"Pare com esta brincadeira, Eriol!" - dizia Tomoyo enquanto dava passos para trás - "Diga-me que é brincadeira!" - a voz doce de Tomoyo era tomada pelo nervosismo e desespero.

"Tomoyo… Prometo que um dia lhe explicarei o motivo, e compreenderás tudo. Por hora não posso te dizer mais nada…" - Eriol sentia um aperto em seu coração, ver sua namorada naquele estado era muito triste.

"Eriol… depois de tudo que disse… Do amor que jurou sentir por mim! Por quê? - Tomoyo caía em prantos.

"Eu te amo! Não duvide nunca disso! Eu só não posso ficar com você." - Eriol começava a perder o controle típico de sua personalidade e começava a chorar.

Seu choro chamou a atenção de Tomoyo. Ela nunca tinha o visto chorar. Impressionada com as lágrimas de Eriol, Tomoyo se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

"O que houve, meu amor… Confie em mim…" - a voz doce de Tomoyo fez Eriol se acalmar.

"Espero que eu dia você possa me perdoar… Eu não posso continuar com você… eu não posso…" - Eriol voltava a chorar, um choro silencioso, cheio de angústia e perda.

"Eriol… Teus olhos me dizem que quer ficar comigo. Sinto seu coração desejando o mesmo."

"Ele deseja sim, meu amor… Mas é preciso… Minha consciência diz isso…"

Tomoyo olhava para Eriol com doçura, como se tentasse compreender a aflição do seu namorado. "Muitas vezes nossos corações ficam agitados, e precisam entrar em harmonia com nosso corpo. Você está atormentado. Não consegue tirar da cabeça que poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu a Shaoran. É por isso quer se afastar de todos, não é?"

Eriol sabia que não era apenas isso, mas sim que existiam muitas coisas por trás de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas limitou-se a concordar. Não poderia magoar ainda mais aquela que tanto amava.

"Lhe darei o tempo que precisar, pra que entenda que não fora o culpado. Estarei aqui quando isso acontecer. Te esperando…" - os olhos de Tomoyo sorriam para Eriol - "Porque você é o homem que amo, e por você esperaria toda uma vida!"

__

Tomoyo o abraçou e lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto. Sussurrando ao seu ouvido lhe disse_ "Eu vou te esperar, meu amor… Não demore…"_ Eriol viu sua namorada se afastando. Como poderia lhe dizer que não tinha a intenção de voltar? Que estar com ela era como sentir a culpa dominando-lhe o corpo e a alma. Que somente a solidão poderia ser o castigo suficiente por ter destruído um verdadeiro amor. Fora covarde por não ter dito-lhe toda a verdade. Morreria com ela. E mesmo porque, se a contasse, Tomoyo nunca o perdoaria por ter causado a morte de Shaoran e o eterno sofrimento de sua melhor amiga.

Tinha tomado um novo caminho. Imposto pelo destino, decidido por sua consciência. Eriol resolvera-se pelo caminho frio e solitário. Só lhe restava um única opção, fazê-la esquecê-lo. Tirar de seu puro coração a esperança de um dia tê-lo de volta.

"Adeus, meu amor…"

Eriol convocava seu báculo mágico. Erguia-o até o alto e uma forte energia dourada envolvia-lhe o corpo, partindo em seguida na direção de Tomoyo. Faria a jovem esquecê-lo. Mas antes que a energia a atingisse, ele desfez a magia. Talvez algo dentro dele quisesse sentir a mesma esperança. A esperança de um dia poder voltar para aqueles lindos olhos violeta. 

Sakura estava em um dos quartos da mansão da família Li. Estava sozinha pois Tomoyo ainda não tinha retornado assim como Nakuru. _"Deve estar com Eriol…"_ - pensou. Colocou sua mão no peito, e sentiu seu coração pulsando mais calmo. Aproveitando-se da ausência de Tomoyo, Sakura pegou todas as suas Cartas. Havia jurado pra si mesma que jamais sairia sem elas. Pegou sua chave mágica e transformou-a no báculo da estrela. Fechou seus olhos, ergueu o báculo e convocou, entre todas as 53 Cartas uma em especial. A Carta brilhava e Sakura sorria para ela.

"Yuki…" - dizia Touya deitado na cama. 

Touya estava em um outro quarto, junto com Yukito, Spinel e Kerberos. Os dois pequenos seres alados estavam dormindo sobre uma terceira cama, na qual Eriol iria repousar. 

"O que foi, Touya?"

"Sentiu Sakura mais animada, não?"

"Ah, sim… E fiquei muito feliz por vê-la assim!"

Touya observava os pequenos seres alados sobre a cama. Yukito acompanhava o olhar de Touya. Conhecia o amigo, sabia que algo ainda o incomodava.

"Touya, me diga..."

"Boa noite!" - dizia o jovem ao entrar no quarto interrompendo Yukito.

"Entre, Eriol!" - dizia Yukito.

"Desculpem-me se interrompi alguma conversa." - dizia Eriol enquanto dirigia-se para sua cama e pegava Spinel e Kero cuidadosamente colocando-os sobre uma almofada no chão.

"Não interrompeu nada." - dizia Touya - "Apenas apague a luz quando estiver pronto para dormir. O dia foi um tanto quanto cansativo..."

"Ah, sim... claro!" - dizia Eriol enquanto trocava de roupa.

Yukito limitou-se a sorrir perante a pequena grosseria de Touya. Eriol sorriu de volta e logo apagou a luz. Nenhum outro comentário foi feito, e Eriol sentia aquele silêncio o envolver. Seus pensamentos, todos voltados à Tomoyo. Ela o esperaria... Conseguiria ele, um dia, voltar para seu amor? Tantas dúvidas o envolviam, e o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo. Eriol caíra no sono.

"Olá Sakura..." - dizia a voz diante de Sakura - "É muito bom revê-la"

"Posso te dizer o mesmo... Mas por favor, tome sua verdadeira forma! Não é nada agradável conversar comigo mesma..."

Sakura dava um lindo sorriso enquanto que a imagem a sua frente tomava a forma de uma menina, de longos cabelos.

"É bom poder conversar com você novamente, Espelho!" - dizia Sakura.

A Carta Espelho sentava-se ao lado de Sakura, na cama. As duas sorriam. Fazia muito tempo desde a última conversa delas... Sakura apenas transmitia sua energia as Cartas desde o último episódio com a Carta Selada. Nunca mais utilizou nenhuma delas, nem para conversar, nem para simplesmente vê-las em sua forma original.

"Sakura... Pensei que nunca mais fosse convocar nenhuma de nós! Muitas Cartas estão assustadas. O fato de outra pessoa conseguir utilizar a magia de suas Cartas, nossa! Isso nos assustou!"

"Eu sei..." - dizia Sakura com o ar um tanto triste por se lembrar do episódio ocorrido dias atrás.

"Oh, não... não! Por favor! Não fique triste!" - dizia Espelho ao se aproximar de Sakura e lhe acariciar os cabelos – "Seus cabelos cresceram... Estão bonitos!" 

Sakura sorria e enxugava as pequenas lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos.

"Quero que saiba que todas nós sentimos muito a grande perda que sofreu. E que estamos sofrendo muito!"

"Obrigada!" - dizia Sakura por ver a sinceridade nos olhos de sua Carta - "Tenho medo de alguma das Cartas ter raiva de mim..."

"Raiva?" - espantava-se a Carta - "Por que teríamos raiva?"

"Não sei, por não carregá-las mais comigo, por apenas energizá-las e nunca mais ter conversado com nenhuma de vocês..."

"Ora, Sakura... Nós estamos sempre com você! A forma doce com que nos trata, a sua energia amável que sempre nos envolve... Você é uma mestra incrível! Não duvide nunca disso!"

"É muita generosidade de vocês... Não fui uma boa mestra nestes últimos quatro anos... Mas prometo ser diferente!"

"Já está sendo, Sakura... E todas nós estamos sentindo isso! Estaremos com você sempre que precisar!"

Sakura sorriu e abraçou a Carta. 

"Sabe..." - disse Sakura - "Sempre quis lhe perguntar uma coisa..."

"O que, Sakura?"

"Essas fitas verdes em seu cabelo... Não me lembro delas existirem quando era um Carta Clow. Mas quando a transformei em Carta Sakura, elas simplesmente apareceram!"

Espelho sentiu seu rosto corar. Abaixou seu olhar envergonhado. "Foi um presente de Natal..." - disse por fim – "Seu irmão quem me deu... Por que, não gosta que as use, Sakura?" - continuou Espelho ainda com o olhar baixo, escondido pelos caixos de seus longos cabelos.

"Você fica linda com elas!" - disse Sakura enquanto levantava o rosto da Carta Espelho - "E se foi um presente tão especial, como julgo que foi, não os tire nunca! E acredite, tenho certeza que meu irmão lhe deus estas fitas de todo o coração!"

A Carta sentiu-se feliz com o comentário da mestra. "O que quer que pretenda fazer, Sakura, saiba que todas nós estaremos sempre do seu lado!"

"Obrigada!"

Com um sorriso Espelho voltou a ser Carta, pousando sobre as demais cartas ao lado de Sakura, que as segurou com as mãos guardando-as dentro do livro.

"Sakura?" - uma jovem chamava a atenção de Sakura à porta.

"Meilin!" 

"Já esta tarde, Sakura! É melhor descansar!" - dizia Meilin enquanto se afastava da porta dando passagem para Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo.... Onde esteve?" - perguntava Sakura.

"É melhor as duas dormirem. Amanhã podemos conversar pela manhã, afinal o vôo de vocês sairá apenas no fim da tarde!"

"Claro!" - respondeu Sakura sorrindo - "Ainda não tive tempo de conversar com você, não é Meilin?" 

A jovem de olhos vermelhos estranhou a alegria que os olhos de Sakura estavam emitindo. Teria ela se esquecido de Shaoran? Meilin encarava os intensos olhos esmeraldas de Sakura. A alegria que eles emanavam era contagiante. Como duvidar de um olhar como o dela? Sakura era sem dúvidas maravilhosa. Por vezes Meilin se arrependera de ter atrapalhado o amor de Sakura e Shaoran.... Mas todos eram tão pequenos... Hoje a jovem chinesa admirava o lindo casal que seus amigos faziam, sem dúvidas acreditava que estava sentindo uma dor maior por ver Sakura sozinha, do que pela perda de seus primo favorito. 

"Amanhã poderemos conversar, então!" - dizia Meilin deixando o quarto com um sorriso - "É maravilhoso vê-la sorrindo, Sakura! Boa noite!"

Quando Meilin deixou o quarto, Tomoyo deitou-se na cama. Sakura estranhou o modo calado com que Tomoyo entrou no quarto. Indo em direção a cama em que Tomoyo repousava, Sakura ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos da amiga.

"Sakura..." - Tomoyo dizia - "Por favor..." - a linda voz de Tomoyo estava um tanto presa, como se segurasse o choro - "Podemos conversar amanhã... estou muito cansada."

Sakura sentia que algo estava incomodando sua amiga mais querida. "Está bem, Tomoyo." - dizia Sakura, respeitando a vontade de sua amiga.

Sakura apagou as luzes do quarto e deitou-se na cama. Eram tantas as coisas que passavam por sua cabeça que não conseguia dormir. As palavras de Kaho, o carinho de suas Cartas por ela, agora a tristeza de sua melhor amiga. _"Shaoran, como você me faz falta..."_ - pensava Sakura. -_ "Meu amor... irei consertar tudo isso... Sei que meu coração me guiará até você.... Meu Shaoran..."_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Oi gente!

Desculpem... Sei que demorei um pouquinho pra postar este capítulo. Na verdade ele tava quase pronto a uma semana, mas faltava terminá-lo, e só consegui isso agora.

Amei escrever este capítulo, em especial. A forma como Eriol sustenta seu amor por Tomoyo, a forma delicada como eles se amam... Mas nosso Eriol mais uma vez é pego pelo destino, tendo que tomar uma decisão muito triste.... Abandonar seu grande amor... 

Devem estar com raiva de mim, por acharam que só destruo os casais felizes... Mas acreditem, isso é só o início de tudo....

Como podem perceber Sakura convocou a Carta Espelho e conversou com ela. O que nossa heroína está pretendendo, heim?

Aguardem....

Queria dedicar este capítulo pra Kath Klein! Minha companheira de profissão! A engenharia ainda conquistará o mundo!!! Hehe

Continue seu fic "Flor da China", tá maravilhoso! Não vejo a hora de ler o desfecho final!!!

Continuem mandando reviews!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, propriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!


	6. A Chave

**__**

A Passagem

Por Naki

**__**

Capítulo 6 - A Chave

__ __

Celesty…

O olhar apreensivo de Iyani mostrava claramente seu medo perante a repreensão certa que levaria de Yuri. Clima tenso, um ar pesado que forçava os dois magos presentes a respirarem forte. Olhos inquietos, mãos trêmulas, passos vazios. Yuri caminhava em seu escritório, enquanto Iyani, sentado à frente da mesa, acompanhava os passos do líder do Conselho com seus olhos.

"Iyani…"

"Me desculpe, Yuri… Não tinha intenção alguma! Por favor compreenda que…"

Iyani caía num choro compulsivo. Escutar seu nome foi como ouvir sua própria condenação. Tentara se explicar, mas a angústia que sentia não permitia que continuasse. Estava descontrolado, e isso não era nada bom. Iyani levava as mãos ao rosto, escondendo a vergonha que sentia por estar chorando diante do líder do Conselho ao qual fazia parte, e que naquele momento, julgava se continuaria a ser membro deste.

"Acalme-se, Iyani." - dizia Yuri ao se aproximar do mago e lhe tocar a cabeça como forma de amparo.

Iyani respirou fundo, enxugou os olhos com a manga de sua veste vermelha escura, passou a mão por seus cabelos ruivos e ergueu seu rosto para Yuri.

"Agora sim poderemos conversar!" - dizia Yuri enquanto se sentava na frente de Iyani.

__

Hong Kong, China…

"Tomoyo… Acorde Tomoyo!" - Sakura sacudia a amiga que permanecia deitada na cama.

"Sakura… eu tive um sonho tão terrível…" - dizia Tomoyo enquanto se espreguiçava na cama - "Sonhei que Eriol tinha me deixado…"

"Tomoyo… O que aconteceu ontem?" - Sakura perguntava assustada ao ouvir o comentário referente ao sonho de sua amiga.

"Sakura…"

Os olhos violetas de Tomoyo ansiavam por uma resposta, que no fundo, a jovem já esperava ouvir. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam, cheios de água.

"Eriol…" - Tomoyo jogou-se nos braços de Sakura. Abraçava sua melhor amiga confortando-se.

"Eriol partiu, Tomoyo… Bem no início da manhã…" - dizia Sakura com uma voz rouca, segurando um choro que insistia em acontecer - "Sabia disso já, não Tomoyo?" - a amiga apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele voltou pra Inglaterra, com Kaho… Ele me disse ontem que não pretendia voltar pra Tomoeda…"

Sakura apertava a amiga contra o peito. Não podia acreditar no que Eriol fora capaz de fazer. Por que abandonara Tomoyo? Como alguém podia fazer aquilo? Ainda mais em um momento tão doloroso como o que todos estavam passando. _"De certo ele deve ter os seus motivos. Eriol jamais faria algo que magoasse Tomoyo, ele a ama tanto…"_ - pensava Sakura. Algumas lágrimas escapavam do controle da jovem maga, que chorava junto com a amiga. Agora ela dava-se conta de como a ausência de Shaoran estava interferindo no destino de todos. _"Preciso fazer alguma coisa…"_ - pensava Sakura.

__

Celesty…

"Tens um dom muito admirável, Iyani. Sabes que teu dom é por muitos invejado. E acima de tudo, sempre soube que por se tratar de dom tão incomum deveria controlá-lo mais." - Yuri começava com seu discurso cheio de colocações, o que deixava Iyani ainda mais transtornado - "Partira sem autorização do Conselho, nem ao menos uma comunicação, um bilhete que fosse! Tomou posse de objetos que não lhe pertenciam, e pior! Teve a capacidade de usar de seus dons para liberar uma Magia que era por ti desconhecida! E como conseqüência deste seu ato, um tanto insano posso dizer-te, causou a morte de um jovem! Um jovem com talento brilhante! E não bastou apenas isso! Fora covarde e abandonou à todos, sem lhes proporcionar uma justificativa plausível!"

Yuri respirava fundo, e soltava o ar devagar. Iyani mantinha sua cabeça baixa, em sinal de respeito ao seu líder, ou talvez em sinal de aceitação a repreensão a que estava sendo submetido. 

"Eu e Wladimir partiremos para Tomoeda amanhã!" - continuava Yuri.

"Como? O Senhor e o Wladimir? Mas… Mas por que?"- Iyani erguia sua cabeça e encarava Yuri a sua frente.

"Quero que reflita sobre tudo o que aconteceu, Iyani. Quero que analise cada ponto de sua atitude. Não vou recriminá-lo, nem expulsá-lo do Conselho por isso. Digo-lhe apenas que não terás, em hipótese alguma, autorização para deixar Celesty. Ficarás aqui! Sob a vigia de todos. Sua punição será os olhares reprovadores que cairão sobre você. E isso, Iyani, acredite, é o maior castigo que poderia receber."

"Por que não me expulsam de vez!" - gritava Iyani um tanto alterado - "Por que não diz que sou um assassino, que não sou digno de pertencer a este Conselho. Me matem de vez!!!"

"Iyani…" - começava Yuri num tom de voz macio, acalmando o ambiente tão tenso - "Seu erro maior foi acreditar que seu dom é perfeito. Quantas vezes já conversamos a respeito disso? Quantas vezes já lhe disse que trata-se de um dom incomum e que por isso, deve aprimorá-lo. Somente com muito estudo e dedicação podemos atingir o ápice de nossos poderes… Teu maior erro Iyani, foi acreditar que poderia utilizar uma Magia desconhecida. Acreditaste que poderia utilizar as Cartas Clow e que nenhuma conseqüência viesse a existir…"

"Cartas Sakura…"

"Como disse?" - falava um Yuri confuso.

"As Cartas Clow agora são Cartas Sakura…Pertencem a uma menina que carrega um báculo de estrela…"

Yuri escutava aquela informação atento. Ele acreditava que Iyani tivesse usado as Cartas Clow. Não imaginava que as Cartas tivessem sido modificadas… _"Modificadas pela Estrela…"_ - pensava Yuri agora observando o objeto sobre sua mesa - _"Não tinha informações sobre este detalhe… Meu antecessor não me contou nada a respeito disso…"_

__

"Mandou me chamar, Sr.?" - dizia um jovem parado à porta do escritório do líder do Conselho.

"Entre, Yuri…"

Yuri tinha 17 anos e era o Mago mais jovem a ingressar no Conselho dos Magos em toda sua história. Já estava em Celesty há 2 anos. Dono de uma habilidade admirável, estava sendo treinado pelo atual líder do Conselho, Thomas Willians, em astronomia e astrologia, pois seria seu sucessor.

"Sinto que já é o momento de lhe contar…" - dizia Thomas encostado em sua cadeira.

"Contar-me o quê, mestre?" - perguntava Yuri enquanto se sentava a frente de Thomas a pedido do mesmo.

Thomas levantava-se e caminhava devagar, em direção as estantes de seu escritório. Com cuidado abaixou-se, e de dentro de seu bolso puxou uma chave, que servira para abrir o armário que se localizava na parte inferior da estante. Pegou um objeto envolvido por um pano vinho, e após fechar o armário, voltou a se sentar.

Yuri observava atento àquele objeto que fora colocado sobre a mesa. O que poderia estar por baixo daquele pano? Mas antes que pudesse imaginar o que fosse, Thomas retirou o pano que envolvia o objeto. Uma pequena estrela cortada por uma espécie de raio, trovão. Yuri não podia definir ao certo. Ambos em prata, envolvidos por um círculo dourado, que era suportado por uma haste de mesma cor. Como base, uma lua crescente em vidro. Uma espécie de estátua, um objeto um tanto quanto incomum. 

Detalhando mais o objeto Yuri pode perceber que o trovão cortava a estrela perpendicularmente, como se furasse a estrela de cinco pontas, toda feita em prata. A estrela era cheia, e um pouco abaulada em suas faces, ao contrário do trovão, que era plano, como uma folha. Envolvida por um arco, um círculo dourado, a estrela era fixa por suas pontas. Num ponto inferior do arco dourado, descia uma fina haste de mesmo tom, que ligava o círculo até a base em vidro. O arco deveria ter aproximadamente dez centímetros de diâmetro, e a haste, pouco mais de quinze centímetros. Quanto a base, era difícil dizer por não se tratar de uma circunferência perfeita, mas se a lua fosse cheia, ao invés de crescente, deveria ter aproximadamente quinze centímetros de diâmetro. Realmente um objeto diferente de todos que Yuri já tinha visto em Celesty.

"O que é isto, mestre?"

"É a missão que te passo de agora em diante…"

"Mas mestre, por que está me passando uma missão? Não estou te entendendo…"

"Yuri, sinto que em breve não estarei mais aqui…"

"Não diga isso mestre!"

Thomas Willians era um grande líder. Todos os Magos admiravam sua determinação. Era um grande estudioso em vários campos de magia. Sério, quase sempre isolado em seu escritório, raras eram as vezes em que se misturava com os demais magos do Conselho. Preferia o silêncio, ou a companhia de seu mais precioso discípulo, a quem lhe ensinava tudo, e hoje, lhe contaria seu maior segredo.

"Yuri, escute bem… Em alguns anos terás uma missão muito importante. Este objeto que coloquei sobre a mesa é uma espécie de calendário mágico." - Thomas falava pausadamente, enquanto os ouvidos de Yuri absorviam a tudo - "Este objeto, ao qual os antigos líderes do Conselho apelidaram de "A Chave", foi construído há muitos anos, por um dos maiores líderes que este Conselho já teve, Cláudio Andersen."

Yuri estava paralisado. Sentia que seu mestre lhe transmitiria algo de extrema importância. Sua magia intuitiva, que ainda estava desenvolvendo, lhe dizia que a "Chave" tratava-se de uma profecia.

"Há quase 100 anos que este objeto está aqui. Ele foi construído no ano da morte do mago Reed Clow, há 114 anos atrás. "

"Reed Clow… Não é este o mago que tanto estuda, mestre?"

"Sim, Yuri… Reed Clow… Sem dúvidas um grande Mago. E hoje, ele está mais uma vez presente entre nós…"

"Como assim, mestre?"

"Yuri…" - Thomas falava com dificuldade, como se fosse tomado de um profundo cansaço - "Após 107 anos, Reed Clow reencarnou na pessoa que hoje conhecemos por Eriol Hiiragisawa. Um menino que hoje está com 7 anos e…."

"Mestre!"

Thomas desmaiara sobre a mesa. Yuri rapidamente se levantou, erguendo o corpo de Thomas, recostando-o na cadeira que estava sentado. Já fazia alguns meses que o líder do Conselho vinha se sentindo fraco. Estava velho, com seus quase 70 anos… Um dos líderes que mais tempo permaneceu no controle do Conselho, estava despedindo-se da vida...

"Ah… Yuri… Devia ter te contado antes…"

"Não fale nada, mestre! Ficarás bom logo!"

"Não Yuri… Não há tempo… eu preciso transmitir a missão que todos os líderes deste Conselho carregam a 100 anos…"

"Terás tempo para me contar outro dia, mestre… Por favor, poupe suas energias… Vou chamar Júbilos! Ele o levará para o quarto!"

"Espere, Yuri!" - dizia Thomas segurando o braço de Yuri, impedindo que saísse do escritório - "Pensei que agüentaria até vê-lo completar 21 anos, e assim, tornar-se meu sucessor, mas…"

"O Sr. agüentará, mestre…"

"Não… Sinto minha hora chegando… Preste atenção Yuri, pegue a chave no meu bolso. Guarde-a. Deixe "A Chave" sempre dentro do armário. Deve proteger este objeto com sua vida." - Thomas falava apressadamente - "Ele é a resposta para tudo o que ainda vai acontecer… Em 10 anos este objeto irá… irá… …"

"Mestre!!! Mestre!!!"

"Yuri…" - chama Iyani.

__

"Dez anos se passaram desde sua morte, mestre Thomas… Queria tanto que o Senhor estivesse aqui… Saberia lhe dar melhor com esta situação do que eu… " - pensava Yuri.

"Yuri!" - chamava Iyani novamente.

"Me desculpe, Iyani… Creio que divaguei um tanto demais… Por favor, preciso ficar um pouco sozinho."

"Mas…"

Yuri ergueu seu braço indicando que Iyani não continuasse. Iyani se levantou, inclinou-se à frente de Yuri, como forma de respeito, e se retirou.

Ao sair da sala, Iyani deixou a porta aberta, permitindo que pouco tempo depois, alguém viesse a adentrar no escritório de Yuri.

"Yuri…"

Yuri estava sentado em sua mesa, com as mãos em sua cabeça, cotovelos sobre a mesa, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Fitava a mesa, quando ouviu alguém chamar.

"Wladimir… Por favor, entre…"

Hong Kong, China…

"Obrigada por nos acompanhar até o aeroporto, Meilin!" - dizia Sakura.

"Imagina, foi um prazer!" - dizia Meilin.

"Tivemos um dia adorável, não é mesmo Tomoyo?" - Sakura dizia enquanto colocava sua mão no ombro de Tomoyo.

"Claro…" - respondia Tomoyo, com o olhar perdido na multidão que se encontrava no aeroporto.

"Meilin, foi muito bom passarmos os dias juntas, relembrando coisas maravilhosas… Espero que desta vez não fiquemos mais quatro anos sem nos ver, heim?"

"Claro, Sakura! Irei visitá-las assim que as férias chegarem!"

"Ficaremos esperando, não é Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo continuava com o olhar perdido, sem destino… Não estava prestando atenção às palavras de suas duas amigas.

"Sakura!" - Yukito chamava ao longe, ao lado de Touya - "Venha, já está na hora do vôo."

"Tchauzinho, Meilin!"- dizia Sakura ao abraça-la.

"Tchau, Sakura! Boa viagem!" - dizia Meilin.

"Tomoyo…" - dizia Meilin ao se aproximar da jovem - "Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu, mas desde que te encontrei ontem a noite, andando perdida pelos corredores da casa, sinto uma tristeza tão grande dentro de mim… Aonde está aquela Tomoyo que me ligava anos atrás para combinarmos o reencontro da Sakura com o Shaoran? Aonde está aquela Tomoyo que andava sempre com uma câmera de vídeo nas mãos, filmando as aventuras com as Cartas. Aonde está a maravilhosa estilista que sempre encheu nossos olhos com os modelos mais incríveis que poderiam existir…"

Tomoyo desviou seu olhar para os olhos rubis de Meilin.

"Quero vê-la feliz! Sei que muitas vezes sentimos um vazio terrível dentro de nós, mas temos que aprender a superá-lo! Devemos preencher este vazio com todas as coisas boas que nos cercam, com os sorrisos dos amigos, com as palavras doces de quem zela por nós, com a brisa que sopra suave e acaricia nossa pele, com o som de um maravilhoso canto de passarinho…" - Meilin abraçava a amiga - "Tomoyo, quero ver o brilho em seu olhar. Não sei o que aquele inglês te fez, e nem precisa me contar, eu não quero saber! Eu quero somente minha amiga feliz!"

Tomoyo começava a chorar… Sakura se aproximava das duas.

"Obrigada, Meilin!" - dizia Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Vamos!" - Touya gritava um pouco mais a frente.

"Vocês duas precisam ir!" - dizia Meilin - "Quando voltar a revê-las, quero ver um maravilhoso sorriso nestes rostos, heim?"

"Eu vou tentar…" - forçava-se Tomoyo a dar um suave sorriso.

"Quando voltarmos a nos ver, Meilin, tudo estará diferente! É uma promessa!" - dizia Sakura.

As três amigas se abraçaram. Sakura seguiu de mãos dadas com Tomoyo, deixando Meilin para trás.

"Espero que sim, Sakura…" - dizia Meilin, observando as amigas se encontrarem com Yukito, Touya e Kero, que estava numa gaiolinha nas mãos de Yukito.

__

Tomoeda…

Dois dias se passaram desde a volta de todos para Tomoeda. Todos, exceto Eriol e seus guardiões, que após a partida escondida para Londres, não deram mais nenhuma notícia. Fujitaka tinha ficado um tanto surpreso com a mudança de sua filha. Partira tão infeliz e voltara como se tivesse encontrado o que antes, pensava ter perdido. Acreditava que o contado com a família, principalmente com Yelan Li, por quem sua filha tinha enorme admiração, tivessem ajudado-a a seguir em frente. Touya também havia contado ao pai que Kaho aparecera em Hong Kong, e que conversara com Sakura. Talvez a antiga namorada de seu filho também tivesse uma parcela nesta recuperação de Sakura. Enfim, não importava quem fora o responsável, o que importava era que o maravilhoso sorriso de sua flor de cerejeira estava de volta...

Kero e Yue se sentiam aliviados por verem todas as Cartas bem, junto à Sakura, que agora não as deixava por nada. Kero em especial estava muito feliz. Sua vida tinha voltado a ser o que era antes de Shaoran ter voltado para Tomoeda. Na verdade era ainda melhor, pois Sakura nem ficava os cantos murmurando o nome do namorado, escrevendo-lhe cartas, aguardando telefonemas ou em frente do computador trocando e-mails. Às vezes Kero se sentia um tanto culpado por estar gostando da vida sem o Shaoran. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha muito carinho por ele. Mas o que importava era ver Sakura feliz. E ela estava… Como estava!

"Kero!!!! Não!!!"

"Ganhei de novo, ganhei de novo!"

Sakura estava em seu quarto, sentada no chão à frente da televisão. Estava jogando com Kero, e pela décima vez, Kero ganhava o jogo.

"Você não tem jeito pra isso, Sakura!" - dizia Kero enquanto batia com sua pequena pata na testa de Sakura.

"Mostrenga!!!! Vem jantar!!!"

"Ah, Touya! Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não sou mostrenga!" - resmungava Sakura ao ouvir o grito de seu irmão - "Não sou mais uma criança!" - dizia enquanto descia as escadas - "Eu já tenho 17 anos! Hunf!"

"Sakura…" - sorria Kero no topo da escada, observando sua mestra descer.

"Tomoyo..." - uma voz a chamava na porta de seu quarto - "Querida... Está tudo bem?"

Sonomi entrava no quarto de sua filha. Tomoyo estava de pijama, deitada na cama. O quarto estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelo abajour de cabeceira de Tomoyo. A mãe se aproximou da filha e sentou na beira da cama. Cuidadosamente, Sonomi deitou seu corpo ao lado da filha, mantendo suas pernas do lado de fora da cama. Abraçando-a carinhosamente, Somomi deu-lhe um doce beijo nas bochechas pálidas de Tomoyo.

"Querida... O que está acontecendo com você?" - dizia Sonomi preocupada - "Você voltou de Hong Kong tão triste, e desde que colocou os pés nesta casa não saiu, quase não se alimentou, e recusou-se a receber os telefonemas de Sakura. Minha filha... Somos só eu e você neste mundo... Não podemos ter segredos uma para a outra. Temos que ser cúmplices, amigas, parceiras! Você é tudo o que eu tenho! Vê-la assim me corta o coração... Entristesso a cada minuto por não saber o que houve e não poder encontrar uma solução para o que tanto te aflige..." 

"Não há uma solução, mamãe..." 

"Para tudo existe uma solução querida! Somente os fracos pensam assim. Você é uma Daidouji! Seja forte, determinada! Acredite que pode enfrentar seus problemas, e mais! Que pode superá-los!" 

"Mamãe... acho que este problema não tem solução... E acho que nunca conseguirei superá-lo..."

"Tomoyo!" - Sonomi soltava Tomoyo e se sentava novamente ao lado dela. Tinha uma expressão indignada. Não podia acreditar na maneira em que sua filha estava agindo.

"Eu perdi o Eriol..."

A resposta de Tomoyo fora suficiente para calar Sonomi. Ela não podia acreditar que aquele jovem, tão educado, tão amável, poderia deixar Tomoyo. Jamais imaginaria que isso pudesse acontecer. 

"Querida… Eu… eu não imaginava…" - dizia Sonomi com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sua filhinha querida, abandonada! Como alguém podia deixar uma jovem tão bonita, inteligente, doce… Como alguém podia ter deixado sua filha? Ela não podia aceitar… Ninguém abandonava uma Daidouji…

"Tudo bem, mamãe…" - dizia Tomoyo se levantando e sentando-se sobre a cama, perto da mãe.

"Como tudo bem, querida?"- dizia Sonomi indignada -"Como ele pode? Ninguém faz minha filha sofrer assim, ninguém!"

"Não o culpe, mamãe…" - dizia Tomoyo colocando sua mão sofre o ombro dela.

"E você ainda o protege?"

"Ele está amargurado… Tudo o que aconteceu com Shaoran, ele acredita que poderia ter evitado. Sei que ele não podia ter feito nada, foi tudo tão de repente… Mas mesmo assim… Eriol é tão doce, e se preocupa tanto com a pessoas… Tanto que acredito que ele partiu para Londres pra me proteger…"

"Protegê-la?"

"Sim… Creio que ele pensou que não poderia me fazer feliz sentindo a culpa que estava sentindo. Por isso se afastou. E por não saber se superaria isto, abriu mão do nosso amor…"

"Tomoyo…" - Sonomi deixava pequenas lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto.

"Mas eu sei, mamãe, que ele irá superar. E mesmo ele tendo dito que não deveria ter esperanças com a volta dele, disse que o esperaria… E vou esperá-lo, mamãe… Pois o amo! Amo a dignidade dele, a sinceridade. E acima de tudo, amo a forma com que ele se preocupa com todos que ama. Ele é como eu…"

"Querida…"

"Ele vai voltar mamãe… Eu sei que vai!"

Mãe e filha se abraçavam. Sonomi queria acreditar que ele voltaria. Queria ver sua filha radiante, sorridente como sempre foi. Mas não podia simplesmente dizer para Tomoyo que ele voltaria. E se ele não voltar? O que acontecerá com o coração tão puro e romântico de sua filha? Ela só esperava que não ficasse da mesma forma que o seu… Triste e solitário… Frio e amargurado… Não queria ver sua filha como ela… 

__

"Tomoyo… Não queria que você tivesse que passar pelo mesmo que eu passei… Seria um destino muito cruel…" - pensava Sonomi enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros de sua encantadora filha.

__

Celesty…

"Kijo… Deixarei você no controle do Conselho durante a minha ausência." - dizia Yuri no hall de entrada da grande Morada dos Magos.

Era uma grande construção a Morada dos Magos. Toda em estilo antigo, grandes portas, janelas, escadarias largas e extensas. Yuri estava com duas sacolas, uma de cada lado, enquanto que Wladimir, mantinha apenas uma, e uma caixa de madeira em suas mãos. Estávam no hall. Ele era imenso e vazio. Todo com piso em madeira nobre, com dois enormes corredores ao leste e ao oeste. A frente, ao norte do hall, uma imensa escaria, construída também em madeira. Esta escadaria dava acesso aos quatro andares do prédio. Os andares superiores não cobriam o hall, mas sim formavam arcos sobre ele. Somente o hall não era coberto pelos andares, nos demias locais do prédio, a construção era comum, como em todas as casas, andar, sobre andar. 

Do hall podia-se ver o teto, quatro andares acima. Era um imenso vitral levemente amarelado, em forma de cúpula, que possuia uma enorme Rosa dos Ventos ao centro, toda contornada em ouro. Quando o Sol atingia exatamente o meio-dia, cobria perfeitamente a Rosa dos Ventos. Era uma visão belíssima que refletia-se no piso de madeira todos os dias. Um brilho translúcido, chegando até a ser mágico…

"Não o decepcionarei, Yuri!" - Kijo Sukanuri curvava-se mostrando seu respeito e agradecimento pela decisão do líder do Conselho dos Magos.

"Tomem cuidado…" - dizia Clara à Yuri e Wladimir.

"Voltaremos em breve!" - dizia Yuri.

Yuri e Wladimir atravessavam a porta principal, que dava acesso a grande construção onde todos os Magos de Celesty moravam. Júbilus carrgava as três malas, uma em cada mão, e a terceira presa com o braço. Clara e Kijo observavam os dois caminharem pelos jardins de entrada da morada dos Magos. Clara estava tensa, e seus brilhantes olhos negros encaravam Kijo, que a observava.

"O que foi?" - perguntava Clara.

"Não há motivos para se preocupar… Yuri apesar de jovem, é um grande líder…"

"Eu sei… Aprendeu tudo com um dos melhores…"

"Sim, Clara. Thomas Willians soube escolher bem seu sucessor."

Clara fechava a porta de entrada. Ela e Kijo caminhavam em direção ao leste.

No topo da grande escada, no centro do hall, um outro par de olhos negros observava a cena. Iyani…

__

Aeroporto de Genebra…

"Júbilus, obrigado!" - agradecia Yuri a seu ajudante - "Deveremos voltar em quatro ou cinco dias. Ligarei avisando a hora em que chegaremos no aeroporto para vir nos buscar."

"Sim, Sr." - respondia Júbilus.

"Ah, Júbilos… Tenho mais um favor a lhe pedir…" - continuava Yuri - "Fique atento aos comentário referentes a Iyani. Se eles começarem a ficar excessivamente grosseiros e altamente repreendores, peça que Clara entre em contato comigo."

"Ela tem seu telefone, Sr.?" - perguntava Júbilus.

"Clara utiliza outro tipo de comunicação, caro Júbilos. Por isso, se preocupe apenas em avisá-la." - sorria Yuri.

"Yuri, nosso vôo!"- dizia Wladimir ao ouvir o número do vôo - "É melhor irmos!"

"Claro, Wladimir!" - dizia Yuri - "Em três dias devo estar entrando em contato e lhe passando o horário de nossa volta! Vá em paz, Júbilus!"

"Obrigado!" - agradecia Wladimir.

Júbilus se curvou, e despediu-se de seu mestre e de Wladimir. Seguiu em direção a saída do aeroporto, sem ao certo entender o que seu mestre lhe disse. Como Clara avisaria Yuri sobre os comentários agressivos à Iyani? Enfim, não importava. Eles eram Magos! E Magos fazem coisas mágicas! Mas que era curioso como as magias eram criadas, isso Júbilos não podia negar. Talvez até desejasse que tais comentários acontecessem. Quem sabe assim não poderia presenciar a mágica que Clara faria…

Yuri caminhou com Wladimir até o portão de embarque. O vôo iria até Tóquio, e de lá partiriam para Tomoeda. Direcionaram-se para seus assentos no avião, e logo que Yuri se sentou na janela, Wladimir começava a colocar a caixa de madeira que segurava nas mãos no bagageiro superior dentro do avião.

"Não, Wladimir…" - dizia Yuri ao apontar para a caixa.

"O que foi, mestre?"

"É melhor ficar com ela perto de nós." - dizia Yuri com fazendo um leve aceno com sua cabeça, e indicando a poltrona ao seu lado para Wladimir.

"Tem toda uma atenção especial por este objeto, não Yuri?" - dizia Wladimir ao se sentar e colocar a caixa sobre seu colo.

"Um dia, Wladimir, este objeto será apenas mais um entre todas as outras obras que existem em Celesty. Por hora, ele é muito especial… E cabe a mim, o responsável, dar-lha a tenão devida."

"Espero que quando ele se tornar apenas mais um objeto entre as inúmeras obras de Celesty, que venha a saber toda a sua história."

"Um dia, Wladimir… Um dia lhe contarei tudo, como meu mestre Thomas me contou. E peço todos os dias que quando lhe contar, tudo já esteja resolvido, e devidamente em seu lugar…"

Yuri abria a janela do avião ao seu lado esquerdo quando a comissária de bordo solicitava à todos que apertassem os cintos. Uma outra comissária caminhava nos corredores verificando se os cintos estavam devidamente afivelados. 

"Sr., me desculpe… Mas por favor, permita que coloque esta caixa no bagageiro, para seu maior conforto e segurança." - dizia a comissária.

"Oh.. não, não! Eu prefiro mantê-la sobre minha vista. É um objeto muito delicado, frágil… Prefiro segurá-lo! Assim tenho certeza de que ele ficará bem protegido!" - dizendo isso com um doce sorriso, Wladimir veio a encantar a comissária, que concordou com seu pedido retribuindo o sorriso.

"Tenho grande poder de persuação, não?" - sorria Wladimir para Yuri quando a comissária se afastara.

"Não, caro Wladimir…" - dizia Yuri com o olhar fixo na janela, observando a vista da cidade de Genebra que era deixada para trás - "Tens é um belo par de olhos verdes!"

"Ora… Yuri!" - dizia Wladimir rindo da ironia de Yuri.

Yuri sorria com o canto de seus lábios. Estava um tanto tenso para gargalhar como Wladimir. Em Tomoeda teria um encontro com uma certa jovem, a qual tornara-se a nova mestra das Cartas Clow. Uma jovem que deveria estar muito triste, devido a perda de seu namorado. Teria que dar-lhe explicações em nome de Iyani… 

__

"Queria tanto que Iyani achasse seu caminho…"

"E ele vai achar!"

"Já o localizaste, não é mesmo Wladimir?" - voltava Yuri ao assunto inicial da conversa.

"Esta em Tomoeda."

"Espero que encontre seu caminho…"

"Ele o encontrará…" - olhava Wladimir de volta àquele objeto incomum - "Mas alguém o perderá também…"

Yuri voltava-se para sua mesa e prendia a estrela entre ambas as mãos.

"É exatamente isso que me aflige, Wladimir…"

"É justamente a possibilidade desse alguém perder seu caminho que me aflige… Saber que nem eu, nem ninguém do conselho poderá fazer nada para modificar o rumo destes fatos…" - pensava Yuri enquanto olhava o pequeno rapaz observando suas mãos tremendo, na tentativa de parar o objeto.

Yuri se lembrava de uma conversa que tivera com Wladimir, pouco antes de tudo acontecer… _"Que os Magos dos céus iluminem meu caminho!" -_ pensava Yuri.

__

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Olá pessoal!!! Mais um capítulo no ar…

Yuri, como todos podem ver, já esperava por todos estes acontecimentos. Recebera de seu mestre, Thomas Willians, um objeto especial, "A Chave"… 

De que forma este objeto está relacionado com todos os acontecimentos? Qual será a interferência de Yuri com tudo isso? 

E quem será a pessoa que perderá seu caminho quando Iyani encontrar o seu?

Aguardem…

Queria dedicar este capítulo para três grandes amigos meus! 

Felipe! Obrigado pelo help neste capítulo! Espero que ele atenda as suas expectativas! Um grande beijo!

Andrea! Espero que tenha ficado clara a descrição do objeto! Segundo o Fê, ficou digno de uma engenheira!!! ^^

Fabi!!! Amiga, que saudade! Amei ter falado com você hoje! Espero em breve novas e emocionantes histórias suas, aqui na ff.net!!!

Continuem mandando reviews!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki

__

Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, propriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!


	7. A Passagem

A Passagem

**Por Naki**

Capítulo 7 - A Passagem 

****

Sakura acordava. Era um lindo domingo. O sol brilhava no céu azul. _"Hoje começa uma nova semana!" - pensava Sakura enquanto abria a janela - _"Uma nova etapa!".  _Ela observava o dia enquanto respirava fundo o ar da manhã._ "Uma nova vida! Vou fazer com que tudo seja diferente… Que tudo volte a ser como antes…"__

"Bom dia, Sakura!" - dizia Kero ao sair de seu quarto, de dentro da gaveta.

"Bom dia, Kero!" - respondia uma Sakura sorridente.

"Já tem planos para hoje?" - perguntava Kero.

"Já sim…"

"E o que você pretende fazer?"

"É segredo… Mas não se preocupe!"

"Como não me preocupar, Sakura? Você é minha mestra, e acima de tudo, minha grande amiga. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu…"

"Na…na… não!" - dizia Sakura balançando seu dedo indicador em negação, interrompendo Kero.

"Mas, Sakura…"

"Kero, se acredita em nossa amizade confie em mim!" - dizia Sakura enquanto segurava o pequeno ser em suas mãos - "Sei que parece estranho eu estar tão alegre. Afinal, Shaoran foi embora e nem pude me despedir. Mas é que depois da minha conversa com Kaho, percebi que o Shaoran continua muito perto de mim!".

Kero observava Sakura sem entender. Mas isso de fato não importava. Ele só queria vê-la feliz. Apenas isso.

"Ele está aqui dentro!" - continuava Sakura enquanto abraçava Kero, pressionando contra seu peito - "Você sente, Kero? Meu coração bate por ele. Cada pulsação, cada som que ele emite... Isso é ele! Shaoran está dentro de mim, vivo!"

Sakura sorria enquanto girava Kero pelas mãos. Seu pequeno guardião a observava, sorrindo de volta. Talvez fosse loucura, ou mesmo verdade. Sempre dizem que quando partimos deixamos um pedaço nosso com cada um que nos ama. Talvez Shaoran tenha deixado algo muito forte pra Sakura. Talvez todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro continuasse vivo, completo, dentro dela. E isso a enchia de luz. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho único, cheio de paixão. Era a mesma Sakura de sempre. A doce, romântica, amiga e compreensiva Sakura. Àquela que Kero amava tanto…

"Sakura…"

"Não se preocupe, Kero! Tudo vai dar certo!" - Sakura dizia isso dando um beijo no rosto de Kero.

Ao deixar o quarto e fechar a porta, Kero se sentou na cama de Sakura, fitando o céu através da janela. 

"Aonde quer que você esteja, Shaoran… Cuide dela! E ah! Obrigado por trazer de volta a alegria de Sakura. O que quer que você tenha feito, da onde quer que você esteja… Obrigado!" - Kero dizia para si mesmo, na esperança que Shaoran o ouvisse. Era a primeira vez que agradecia o garoto sem ter ganho nada em troca, sem rancor. Agradecia de coração aberto - "Cuide dela!" - repetia Kero fechando seus olhos e sentindo a suave brisa que soprava pra dentro do quarto.

Um sorriso brotava no rosto do pequeno guardião, como se algo dentro dele sentisse que seu agradecimento tinha sido escutado. E mais, sabia que Shaoran tinha escutado.

_"Yuri… Lembre-se de que uma chave apenas abre uma porta… Que para encontrar o caminho é preciso um guia…"_

_"Mestre, poupe suas energias…"_

_"Não há tempo, Yuri… Meu querido e mais fiel amigo… Escute a este velho mestre, que tanto o admira…"_

_Yuri chorava ajoelhado aos pés da cama de Thomas Willians. O quarto estava escuro, somente iluminado por duas velas em um castiçal, na cabeceira da cama de Thomas. O discípulo segurava uma das mãos de seu mestre, com ambas as mãos, mantendo sua cabeça encostada sobre elas. Thomas podia sentir as lágrimas sobre sua mão. Sentia muito por não poder continuar ali, ao lado de seu discípulo, ao lado de um homem incrível ao qual cuidada como um filho._

_"Yuri… Olhe para mim!" - dizia Thomas com muita dificuldade. Yuri obedecia e encarava Thomas com seus olhos azuis, marejados – "Meu filho… Em poucos anos a "chave" criará vida. Deve estar preparado. Uma magia muito forte foi colocada nela. A magia de Andersen reside na "chave", não só a dele, como a de Clow também… "_

_"Clow tinha conhecimento deste objeto?" - perguntava Yuri._

_"Sim, Yuri… Este é um dos motivos de sua reencarnação."_

_"E existe algum outro motivo, mestre?"_

_"Eu… eu não sei ao certo, Yuri… Eriol, a reencarnação de Clow, ainda é muito jovem. Não sei ao certo seus objetivos. E infelizmente, não terei mais tempo para estudá-lo…"_

_"Mestre, o Sr. quer que eu continue a pesquisa?"_

_"Oh… não, não Yuri. Tua missão é outra…" - dizia Thomas já com os olhos pesados, não resistindo mais para mantê-los abertos._

_"Mestre… Mestre!"_

_"Yuri…" - Thomas murmurava o nome de seu discípulo enquanto fechava seus olhos, deixando seu rosto cair sobro o ombro esquerdo. _

"Mestre!!!" - dizia Yuri ao acordar.

Estava em seu quarto, no hotel. Se levantou, sentando-se na cama observando seu relógio de pulso colocado no criado mudo, à sua direita. 9:00 hs, era o que indicava os ponteiros de seu relógio. Levando sua mão ao rosto, esfregou os olhos, tentando dissipar o sonho que tinha tido. Na verdade não era um sonho, mas uma lembrança de sua vida, de seu mestre Thomas.

Yuri caminhou até a janela do quarto e a abriu. Estava uma linda manhã, céu azul limpo, quase sem nuvens. E um sol ao alto, que iluminava todo o quarto com seus intensos raios. A vista de sua janela dava para um parque. Ficou encostado a janela um tempo, observando a linda imagem e refletindo sobre suas lembranças.

"Hummm… Está um delícia, papai!" - dizia Sakura sentada a mesa.

"Que bom que gostou, querida!" - dizia Fujitaka com um lindo sorriso.

Sakura, seu pai e Touya estavam tomando o café da manhã. Sakura estava muito animada, e seu pai notara isso. Sentia-se feliz por sua filha, e por saber que ela, apesar de não aparentar muito, era sim muito forte. Mesmo sendo chorona muitas vezes, sensibilizando-se facilmente, Sakura havia mostrado à todos que conseguia superar o maior dos problemas, inclusive a morte de quem mais amava. Talvez fosse como ele. Sofria sim, e saberia que sempre sofreria. Mas acreditava que um sorriso nos lábios e a coragem em continuar adiante seriam o combustível para se erguer e prosseguir em seu caminho. Fujitaka sorria. Era muito prazeroso ver sua filha sorrir.

"Não sabia que monstrengas sentiam sabores…" - dizia Touya como se estivesse colocado uma simples frase ao acaso, sem maior importância.

"Pare com isso, Touya!" - esperneava Sakura.

"Imagino que seja assim porque as monstrengas nem mastigam os alimentos apenas os engole. Por isso não sentem gosto algum…" - continuava Touya como se não tivesse ouvido a reclamação de Sakura.

"Pára, Touya!!!" - gritava Sakura levantando-se da mesma.

"Está vendo pai! As monstrengas não tem educação!"

Sakura o encarava com raiva. Seus olhos de um verde esmeralda passavam a ficar vermelhos de raiva.

"Eu disse pra você pai! Não devíamos ter criado uma monstrenga!" 

"Agora chega, Touya!!!" - Sakura partia pra cima do irmão, mas este simplesmente segurou seus braços.

"Vocês dois, parem com isso!" - dizia Fujitaka contendo o riso. Era muito bom ver os filhos brincando novamente.

"Touya, quando você vai parar com isso!!! Eu não gosto quando você me chama assim! Será que você nunca vai crescer e esquecer isso?" - dizia Sakura tentando se soltar.

"Mas, monstrenguinha! A maior diversão da minha vida é isso!" - dizia Touya rindo.

"Um dia ainda o farei parar com isso!" - dizia Sakura por fim, se soltando e sentando a mesa novamente.

"Um dia… Claro, claro!" - dizia Touya enquanto tirava a mesa - "Dia de São Nunca!"

"Ahhhh, Touya!" - Sakura gritava com o irmão.

Wladimir estava pronto para bater na porta do quarto de Yuri quando, subitamente, a porta abriu-se. O jovem mago não se impressionou com tal magia criada pelo líder do Conselho. Yuri simplesmente sabia que Wladimir estava ali.

"Bom dia, Wladimir!" - dizia Yuri ainda encostado na janela de seu quarto observando a linda manhã.

"Bom dia, mestre." - dizia Wladimir ao entrar e fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si.

"Como passou a noite?"- perguntava Yuri calmamente, virando-se para Wladimir.

"Não muito bem... Fiquei ansioso pelo nosso encontro com a maga que teve seu destino alterado..." - dizia Wladimir ao se sentar em uma das poltronas do quarto de Yuri - "Fiquei tentando imaginar como ela seria..."

"Também não tive minha melhor noite, Wladimir... Tive uma lembrança de meu antigo mestre."

"Uma lembrança?" - espantava-se Wladimir.

Yuri quase nunca falava para Wladimir sobre suas lembranças. Ainda mais quando elas abordavam Thomas Willians, antigo líder do Conselho. Apesar de serem amigos, mestre e discípulo, o contato entre eles ainda era muito vago. Wladimir era muito sensitivo e tinha intuições fortíssimas, mas tinha muito o que aprender ainda. Mas quando se tratava de seu mestre, Wladimir sabia muito bem identificar a situação que pairava no ar. Fosse ela angustiante, fosse ela agradável. Ele conhecia as emoções de Yuri, e no momento elas estavam completamente conflitantes. 

"Nunca lhe abri os detalhes do meu relacionamento com meu mestre. Talvez porque acreditasse que podia resolver a situação facilmente." - Yuri respirava fundo antes de prosseguir - "Mas os últimos acontecimentos têm me mostrado que as coisas estão um tanto quanto fora do esperado. Primeiro a morte deste jovem, depois o fato de que as Cartas Clow já não existem mais..."

"Não existem mais?" - perguntava Wladimir muito interessado.

"Existem, mas foram modificadas pela estrela..."

"A estrela... A jovem maga que iremos encontrar, estou certo?"

"Sim, absolutamente!"

"Mas, mestre... O que tanto lhe aflige? Apenas o fato das Cartas de Clow terem sido modificadas? Por que sempre soubemos que alguém perderia seu caminho, assim que Iyani encontrasse o seu."

"Sim... mas..." - Yuri soltava palavras sem qualquer suposição colocada.

"Sabe que tenho uma intuição fortíssima em relação a quem perderá este caminho. Sabes que acredito que seja a estrela. E sabes melhor do que eu que na verdade não a nada que possamos fazer." - dizia Wladimir um pouco triste - "Estamos impotentes quanto a isso, Yuri. Tanto que ainda não consegui ao certo entender o motivo de nossa presença aqui!"

"Wladimir... Tem muitas coisas que tu não sabes..."

"Eu sei!" - afirmava Wladimir, buscando as devidas explicações para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"A "chave", Wladimir..."

"O que tem ela, mestre?"

"Acho que chegou o momento de revelar-te tudo..."

"Tomoyo, querida? Já está acordada?" 

Sonomi entrava no quarto de sua filha. Caminhava calmamente até a cama da jovem, abrindo cuidadosamente a cortina da janela que se encontrava na suíte, permitindo que a luz do sol entrasse iluminando o quarto. 

Tomoyo estava acordada, mas sonolenta. Quando notou os raios de sol entrando em seu quarto cobriu sua cabeça com o lençol rosa, todo bordado que a cobria. Como se não quisesse encarar o novo dia que surgia, Tomoyo se encolhia.

"Querida, levante-se!"

"Mamãe... Eu não estou bem disposta..." - dizia Tomoyo se sentando na cama enquanto sua mãe sentava-se ao seu lado.

"Está com uma aparência horrível, minha filha!" - dizia Sonomi ao observar as enormes olheiras abaixo dos olhos violetas de Tomoyo, muito destacadas em suas suave pele branca.

"Não tive uma noite boa..."

"Tomoyo!" - Sonomi chamava a atenção da filha enquanto se levantava – "Ainda pensando neste rapaz?"

"Eriol, mamãe... O nome dele é Eriol..."

"É... é... Este rapaz que você não esquece" - dizia Sonomi um pouco irritada - "Mostre que você é superior a isso, Tomoyo! Siga o meu exemplo!"

Tomoyo observou a mãe estranhamente. De qual exemplo ela estaria se referindo? Sua força de vontade, superioridade eram notáveis em seu rosto. Mas no que isso se relacionava com o fato dela não conseguir esquecer seu grande amor? Sua frieza? Talvez... Mas Tomoyo não era assim. Era doce, amável e muito sensível. E além do mais não tinha motivos para esquecê-lo. Sabia que tudo que seu amado tinha feito era para protegê-la. 

Sonomi sentiu o olhar de Tomoyo tocando em sua alma. Sua pequena filha, tão frágil... Assim como ela fora um dia.  Primeiro perdera sua prima querida, única amiga e confidente, depois perdera um grande amor...

"Mamãe? Está tudo bem?"- perguntava Tomoyo fitando sua mãe.

"Claro querida!" - dizia Sonomi um tanto engasgada com as próprias palavras - "Claro que sim!"

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Tinha uma doce expressão em seu rosto. Tranqüila e sorridente. Carregava sua característica mochila de asinhas, que muitas vezes havia acompanhado-a nas capturas das Cartas Clow.  Carregava sua chave mágica no pescoço e o livro dentro da mochila. Ainda era cedo, e poucas pessoas caminhavam pelas ruas.

Quando Sakura parou, um suave vento soprou mexendo seus cabelos castanhos. A jovem virou-se e observou o templo ao seu lado esquerdo. "Templo Tsukimine". Sorriu apertando sua chave com uma das mãos contra seu peito.  O vento novamente soprou, e desta vez, carregava pétalas cor de rosa consigo. Lindas pétalas de Cerejeira.

"Desta vez vocês vieram pra me trazer a felicidade, não?" - dizia Sakura sorrindo quando uma pequena pétala planava pousando na palma de sua mão.  

_Celesty..._

Iyani caminhava pelos corredores da Morada dos Magos. Aproveitava-se da penumbra da madrugada para não ser visto por ninguém, embora todos sentissem sua energia. Estava confuso, solitário. De certo modo arrependido. Não podia aceitar o fato de ter causado a morte de um jovem.

"Mas que raios ele tinha que ter se metido?" - resmungava para si mesmo.

"Já pensaste na possibilidade disso ter que acontecer?"

Iyani virou seu rosto rapidamente no sentido da voz que havia acabado de ouvir. Uma imagem escondida nas sombras podia ser observada. O mago não precisou se aproximar e ver a imagem com maior nitidez para reconhecer quem havia feito o comentário, ele simplesmente sabia.

"Lara..."

Lara Stenfford observava Iyani com seus intensos olhos cor de mel. Ao se aproximar de uma castiçal, Iyani pôde notar o brilho dourado de seus olhos em contraste com a fraca luz das velas. A maga se aproximou de Iyani e tocou-lhe o rosto.

"Eu te entendo, Iyani..." - dizia Lara enquanto fechava seus olhos e sentia toda a alma do mago.

"Eu sei que sim..." - disse Iyani ao fechar seus olhos e colocar sua mão sobre o rosto de Lara.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, um ao lado do outro, até o hall principal da Morada dos Magos. A rosa dos ventos começava a ser refletida no piso devido aos fracos raios de sol que começavam a aparecer. Iyani abriu a porta de entrada, abrindo espaço com suas mãos para que Lara a atravessasse e lhe desse prazer com sua companhia.

Lara era a única com quem Iyani se abria. Talvez devido ao dom de sensibilidade da maga, talvez por ele permitir que ela adentrasse em seu espírito e descobrisse suas angústias mais profundas, seus segredos... Quase nunca trocavam palavras, mas também não era necessário. Lara era capaz de entender o espírito, e o corpo não fazia questão de compreender, pois o achava falso e vazio...

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Lara?" - dizia Iyani enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos do jardim, observando o nascer do sol.

"Claro..."

"Por que perguntaste se eu tinha ciência da possibilidade de tudo isso ter que acontecer?"

"Ora Iyani... Sabes bem o que sei..."

Um vento forte soprou levantando os cabelos castanhos de Lara. Iyani ergueu seu rosto fitando o céu azul que se formava no céu. Ele sabia. 

"Acredita que Willians não mentiu?" 

Lara o olhou com um ar de reprovação. Ele sabia que as últimas palavras de Thomas Willians eram verdadeiras. Que a profecia se concretizaria. Ele enxergava a verdade na alma de Lara. Iyani simplesmente baixou seu rosto levando suas mãos a face, descendo-as em seguida pelo pescoço, mantendo somente a esquerda e apertando-a levemente, como se um remédio ruim tivesse lhe percorrido a garganta.

_"Lara, Lara..." - Yuri corria pelos corredores tentando chamar a atenção de alguém próximo._

_"Acalme-se, querido?" -  dizia Lara ao abraçar-lhe, reconfortando-o da dor._

_"Mestre Willians..." - começava Yuri a dizer entre soluços._

_"Não precisa dizer, querido... Eu já senti..."_

_Caminhando abraçada ao jovem, Lara entrou no quarto de líder do Conselho dos Magos. Thomas Willians estava deitado na cama. Morto._

_Yuri correu em direção ao corpo estendido de seus mestre, buscando algum vestígio de vida, e para sua surpresa, o encontrou..._

_"Yu...Yuri..." - murmurava Thomas com dificuldade - "Não se esqueça da profecia... Do caminho que deverá criar..."_

_"Mestre, por favor..."_

_"Prometa-me... Prometa-me que não irá se esquecer... Quando alguém encontrar seu caminho, outro alguém irá perdê-lo... Não es.. que... Pro... meta... Yu..ri..."_

_O corpo de Willians desfalecera. Seu braço rolava para fora da cama enquanto que seus olhos se fechavam levemente, perdendo o brilho que sempre possuíram._

_"Mestre!!!!!" - Yuri chorava desesperadamente, abraçado ao corpo de seu mestre. _

_Lara observava a cena. O jovem Yuri, ao lado de um incrível homem, seu mestre, seu amigo... Um filho, uma criança chorando a morte do pai. Lara aproximou-se e abraçou Yuri, afastando-o do corpo sem vida._

_"Eu prometo, mestre! Eu prometo!" - dizia Yuri enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas que insistiam em cair e molhar-lha a face._

_Lara sentia um forte responsabilidade dominando o jovem corpo de Yuri. A responsabilidade de conduzir os caminhos futuros de uma profecia. "Uma profecia?!" - pensava Lara assustada enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Yuri. _

_"Quando alguém encontrar o seu caminho, outro alguém perderá o seu..." As últimas palavras de Willians tocavam a alma de Lara. Quem encontraria o seu caminho? Quem perderia o seu em troca?_

"Sabes bem Iyani, qual a informação que guardo em segredo. De ti não posso esconder nada. Somente de ti não posso esconder nada. " - dizia Lara após se lembrar da morte do antigo líder do Conselho, há 10 anos.

"Acredita que seja eu que encontrarei o meu caminho?"  - perguntava Iyani fitando os olhos dourados de Lara.

"Se é que já não o encontraste, Iyani..." - dizia a maga com um singelo sorriso na face.

"Pensei que alguém perderia seu caminho após eu encontrar o meu. Mas a ordem não ocorreu exatamente assim..." - dizia Iyani tentando organizar os fatos em sua mente.

"Como podes ter certeza de que a pessoa que perderia o caminho é este jovem?" - dizia Lara ao notar que Iyani se referia ao rapaz que viera a falecer em Tomoeda.

"Acredita que possa ser outra pessoa, não?" - perguntava Iyani apreensivo.

"Yuri não partiu daqui com sinais de que fosse exclusivamente se desculpar em nome do Conselho." - dizia Lara observando a curiosidade do mago -"Ora, Iyani, sinta você mesmo..." - Lara sorria -"Não posso esconder nada de ti..."

"Por favor!" - dizia Iyani com um brilho intenso em seu olhar -"Conte-me você... Preciso ouvir isto, não basta sentir..."

"Yuri tinha a alma aflita..." - começava Lara -"Partiu por algum motivo que tanto angustia seu espirito. Senti nele a mesma responsabilidade que senti naquele dia..." - os olhos de Lara baixaram-se, fitando os de Iyani apenas com o canto dos olhos - "A profecia ainda não terminou..."

Iyani  fitou Lara, respirando fundo. Fechou seus olhos em seguida e deu um pequeno sorriso. Como se algo aliviasse sua culpa, sentiu-se livre. Abriu seus braços sentindo o vento tocar sua pele, atravessando seus dedos. O sol já estava brilhante ao alto, e Iyani sentia seu coração leve. 

"Acho que já fiz a minha parte!" - disse Iyani rindo, alegre.

E tocando as mãos de Lara enquanto se levantava do banco, deu-lhe um beijo em seus rosto. Lara envergonhou-se do gesto daquele mago. Enfim parte da profecia havia se concretizado. Ele havia encontrado seu caminho. E os dois sabiam disso...

_Tomoeda..._

Sakura estava parada, em frente a enorme Cerejeira do Templo.  Podia sentir a intensa energia que aquela árvore tinha. Havia lhe ajudado uma vez... Sabia que a ajudaria novamente. Colocando sua pequena mochila aos pés da árvore, e abrindo-a, Sakura pegou o livro das Cartas. Ao abri-lo estendeu  uma de suas mãos sobre as Cartas fechando seus olhos. Uma Carta, envolvida por um intenso brilho rosa, ergueu-se sobre as outras. Sakura fechou o livro e o guardou, tomando a Carta brilhante em suas mãos.

Tocando com a mão direita a chave mágica presa ao seu pescoço, e invocando seu báculo, Sakura sorriu para a Carta, lançando-a para cima.  E no momento em que o báculo tocou a Carta, Sakura deitou-se aos pés da árvore, fechando seus olhos e caindo no sono.

O báculo voltara a ser uma chave, permanecendo entre a mão de Sakura. A Carta planava agora sem brilho, pousando ao lado do corpo adormecido de Sakura. Podia-se ver a imagem da Carta, uma mulher. Nos dizeres abaixo dela, as palavras: "The Dream" - "O Sonho".

Wladimir observava Yuri aflito. Seu mestre havia lhe dito a alguns minutos que já era o momento de revelar todos os fatos. Mas desde essa sua última frase, Yuri caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto do hotel, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. A tensão planava no recinto, e Wladimir sabia que essa conversa seria essencial. 

Yuri caminhava dentro do seu aposento, sem sincronia alguma em seus passos. Era angustiante vê-lo caminhando, passos firmes e desorientados.  Parando próximo a sua cama, Yuri abaixou-se tomando uma caixa em suas mãos. Colocou-a sobre a cama, abrindo-a cuidadosamente. Retirou um objeto envolvido por um tecido branco, tomando-o nas mãos. 

"Mestre..." - chamou Wladimir sua atenção.

Yuri virou-se para seu aprendiz, mostrando-o o objeto que segurava. A "chave".  Aproximando-se de Wladimir sentou-se ao seu lado na poltrona vazia. Fitando o objeto cuidadosamente, respirou fundo lembrando-se das palavras de seu antigo mestre.

"A chave, Wladimir, ela apenas abre uma porta. É preciso um guia para mostrar o caminho certo." - Yuri ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no objeto.

"Um guia? De que porta está falando, mestre?" - Wladimir parecia confuso, o que não era muito de seu feitio. Sempre intuía o que as palavras queriam dizer, mas desta vez sentia-se perdido perante elas.

"Minha missão, Wladimir... Meu mestre me incumbiu de ser este guia. Devo mostrar o caminho para o ser que se perder. Só assim o caminho certo será escolhido. E só terei uma chance para lhe indicar isto..." - Yuri virava-se para Wladimir, fitando os olhos verdes do rapaz.

"Quando a "estrela" se perder, ela usará "isto" para abrir a porta?" - dizia Wladimir se referindo ao objeto nas mãos de Yuri, um tanto quanto incrédulo quando ao que acabava de ouvir - "Usará a "chave" para encontrar o caminho e você a guiará?"

"Caro Wladimir... Não é tão simples quanto pensa..." - dizia Yuri virando seus olhar para a janela, fitando o horizonte.

"É por isto que estamos aqui? Para entregarmos a "chave" para a jovem estrela?"

"Não... A "chave" não funciona desta forma, Wladimir... Ela não abre simplesmente uma porta..."

Wladimir sentia-se perturbado com toda esta situação. O que acabava de ouvir, não fazia sentido algum. Ao invés de lhe esclarecer, Yuri simplesmente o havia confundido mais. Que porta? Uma chave para abrir uma porta? Mas uma chave que não abre simplesmente uma porta? E que caminho deveria ser mostrado por um guia? Indicado por Yuri?

Tantas perguntas penetravam a mente de Wladimir, que o jovem balançava sua cabeça como forma de expulsá-las. Quem sabe abordando uma a uma conseguiria entender tal missão ao qual Yuri tinha sido designado. 

"Wladimir... Parece um pouco confuso, eu sei... Também me senti assim quando meu mestre começou a me contar sobre tudo. Eu mesmo não sei ao certo como a "chave" funciona, se é esta a dúvida que tanto aflige seu interior. Relatei apenas o que meu mestre me disse nos instantes finais de sua vida. O que descobri além disso, foi devido as minhas pesquisas nos relatos de Willians."

"E o que o Sr. Descobriu além destas frases perdidas e sem sentido?" - perguntou Wladimir curioso.

"Não muito mais do que isso, meu caro... Somente que este calendário mágico me mostrará o momento que deverei agir, que deverei conduzir o ser que se perderá." - disse Yuri se levantando e entregando o objeto às mãos de Wladimir - "Quando a jovem perder seu caminho, a "chave" mudará. Ela indica os momentos de transição na profecia. E quando ela for ativada, mudará novamente, e é neste momento que deverei estar preparado para ajudar a estrela a encontrar seu caminho..."

"E como a chave será ativada, mestre? E o que deverás fazer quando isso acontecer?"

"Estas perguntas, Wladimir... Estas perguntas eu não sei te responder..."

Sakura acordava espreguiçando-se. Olhava a Carta Sonho ao lado de seu corpo tomando-a em seguida nas mãos.

"Por que não me fizeste sonhar e ter uma boa premonição do que irá acontecer?" - Sakura tinha um olhar decepcionado.  Abrindo o livro novamente e guardando a Carta Sonho, Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso -"Devo ter sonhado algo que não consigo lembrar. Mas se tivesse sido um sonho ruim, não acordaria bem assim!" - Tomando outra Carta em suas mãos e guardando o livro dentro da mochila, continuou - "Acho que isso significa um bom sinal!"

Colocando a mochila nas costas, e levantando-se do chão, Sakura convocou sua magia, transformando sua chave novamente em báculo. E lançando a Carta que permanecia em uma de suas mãos ao alto, tocando-a em seguida com o báculo, sentiu a energia emanada da Cerejeira. Aproximou-se do tronco da árvore, estendendo seu braço até que seus dedos a tocassem.

"Carta Sakura! Permita-me navegar entre as ondas do espaço, vencer as barreiras do tempo e impedir que este erro aconteça. Leve-me ao passado e ao encontro do meu amor. Sei que meu coração me guiará até ele!" - virando-se para a Cerejeira, Sakura continuou - "Que todas as energias por você armazenadas me envolvam! Que toda a magia dentro de ti me permita alcançar o campo do espaço que procuro. Que tu me guies até o tempo passado que desejo ir!"

Um vento forte começava a soprar, carregando pétalas da Cerejeira, que agora, emitia uma forte luz branca, envolvendo Sakura e a Carta acima da jovem que começava a brilhar intensamente num tom rosa, levemente ofuscado pela intensa luz branca.

"Shaoran!!!" - gritava Sakura enquanto fechava seus olhos - "Me leve até você, meu amor!"

A luz agora crescia, e a imagem não podia mais ser vista. O vento continuava forte, e as pequenas pétalas da árvore giravam criando um redemoinho envolvendo a luz.

"Quero que me leves até o dia que Shaoran perdeu sua vida! Quero que me leves até o momento em que esqueci minha bolsa e que Shaoran voltou sozinho para buscá-la. Mudarei este terrível incidente, e tudo será diferente! Quero que me leve até o momento ideal, o instante perfeito em que possa alterar este cruel destino! No momento em que possa traze-lo de volta pra mim!"

A luz ia tornando-se mais fraca a medida que Sakura ia pronunciando as palavras. Agora ela se concentrava em um ponto, ao redor da mão de Sakura, que se encontrava sobre o tronco da Cerejeira. 

"Carta Retorno! Leve-me ao ponto do espaço-tempo em que possa estar impedindo este terrível engano! Que eu possa reverter tudo isso!" - Sakura olhava para a Carta que girava sobre ela - "Retorno!!!"

O silêncio deixava o ambiente pesado. Yuri estava de pé, diante de Wladimir. Sua última observação tinha deixado seu jovem aprendiz sem palavras. Imobilizado por tudo o que acabara de ouvir, Wladimir mantinha seus olhos fixos ao objeto. 

Yuri respirava fundo, iria começar a dizer algo quando um som chamou sua atenção. Mas do que rápido ajoelhou-se à frente de Wladimir fitando os olhos angustiados de seu aprendiz. Estavam ambos aflitos. O som tinha por proveniência a "chave".

A luz ofuscava tomando conta do corpo de Sakura.

_"Tudo vai dar certo..."_ - murmurava Sakura -_"Eu sei que vai..."_

O vento soprava forte, carregando algumas das pétalas de cerejeira que cobriam o chão do Templo. O sol estava alto no céu, e os galhos da Cerejeira, a árvore mais antiga do templo, balançavam, criando uma dança.  O tronco escuro da árvore era iluminado pelos intensos raios de sol.  A magnitude daquele espetáculo de magia ainda podia ser sentida. Mas somente àqueles com poderes mágicos poderiam senti-la... 

"Mestre..." - Wladimir falava encarando os olhos azuis de seu mestre.

Yuri tocou levemente a estrela que se localizava ao alto do objeto. Abaixando sua cabeça, levando sua outra mão os olhos, suspirou.

"Wladimir... A profecia se concretizou..."

Wladimir abriu e fechou sua boca sem emitir som algum. Agora os dois magos sabiam, a "Estrela" havia perdido seu caminho.

                                                                *****************************

Aí está gente, mais um capítulo! Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei pra postar este capítulo, por favor me desculpem! É que agora estou trabalhando em duas histórias, e por sinal estou muito empolgada com ela também! Pra quem não a viu ainda chama-se "Stairway to Heaven". (Propaganda é alma do negócio!  ^-^). Passem lá e deixem um review, ok? 

Mas vamos ao capítulo 7 de "A Passagem", intitulado por sinal, de "A Passagem". Este capítulo, até agora, foi o que me deu mais trabalho pra escrever. Como puderam notar a profecia concretizou-se. A profecia que Thomas Willians há 10 anos relatou para seu sucessor, Yuri Vancini. Agora, uma nova etapa dará início. "A Passagem" aconteceu! 

"Que passagem?" vocês devem estar se perguntando. Por hora, só posso garantir que muitas emoções ainda estão por vir,  e mais! Algo que vocês jamais pensariam que poderia acontecer...

Aguardem o próximo capítulo...

Queria dedicar este capítulo pra todos que acompanham esta saga e mandaram reviews. Muito obrigada!!! O estimulo de vocês é essencial pra mim! 

Queria agradecer em especial ao Felipe (é tradição dedicar meus fics pra ele já, né? Ele até já fez uma "pontinha" no capítulo 2 de "Stairway to Heaven" ). Fê, obrigada por ler meus textos com toda a paciência, e mais! Por sempre achar que eles estão incríveis! Espero que o desfecho te surpreenda! 

Queria dedicá-lo a Andréa Meiouh e a Kath Klein também! Meninas, saibam que seus fics são fonte inspiradora e me incentivam a buscar o sucesso que um dia ainda espero alcançar! (Será que um dia ainda passo dos 100 reviews como vocês? *Naki sonhando com isso... ai ai... Será que um dia consigo?*)

Aguardo o review de vocês, hiem? 

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Naki 

_Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©._

_Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, propriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!_


	8. Minha vida, minha história

A Passagem

**Por Naki**

Capítulo 8 – Minha vida, minha história 

****

"Hummmm" - murmurava a jovem deitada na cama.

"Acalme-se!" - dizia a outra jovem ajoelhada aos pés da cama molhando o pedaço de pano que tinha nas mãos - "Estás a salvo agora, senhorita!" 

A jovem de longos cabelos negros colocava o pano molhado sobre a testa da menina que estava desacordada sobre a cama. O quarto estava sob meia luz, com as janelas fechadas, sendo iluminado apenas por um castiçal de velas que se encontrava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, que também mantinha uma bacia com água.

"Como ela está?" - perguntava o homem que acabava de parar sobre a porta do quarto.

"Ela já está melhor, meu senhor." - respondeu a jovem de cabelos negros.

"Cuide dela, está bem, Amanda."

"Não se preocupe meu senhor, velarei o sono dela desta noite."

"Bom noite!" - disse o senhor saindo do quarto.

Amanda se levantou observando a jovem deitada na cama. Tocando o rosto da jovem com o peito de sua mão direita, sentiu o estado febril que ela ainda se encontrava. Molhou novamente o pano branco, colocando sobre a testa da menina. 

"O que aconteceu..." - murmurava a jovem deitada.

"Shhhhh!" - Amanda dizia enquanto tocava os lábios rosados da jovem - "Estás muito doente... Agora descanse... Tudo ficará bem..."

"To...." - a jovem começava a dizer mas foi tomada pelo sono.

"Bom dia, meu senhor!"

"Bom dia, Amanda... Como ela está?" - perguntava o homem distinto.

"Ainda descansando, senhor." - respondia Amanda com a cabeça baixa.

"Me avise quando ela despertar."

"Sim, senhor! Eu o avisarei!"

"Pode ir agora, Amanda."

Amanda curvou-se em sinal de respeito deixando a sala. 

Amanda entrou no quarto carregando outra bacia com água limpa. Colocou-a sobre a cômoda logo a frente da cama, e caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a em seguida. Alguns raios de sol penetraram pelo quarto, iluminando-o. 

O quarto era grande, todo com piso em madeira. Uma grande janela na parede esquerda, e duas poltronas, muito bem estofadas num veludo vinho, uma em cada canto da borda da janela. Na parede em frente, uma enorme cômoda, toda em mogno, com um pequeno vaso de flores sobre ela. Na parede ao fundo, uma cama. Era nela que a jovem dormia um sono calmo e profundo. A cama era toda em mogno, assim como a penteadeira que se encontrava em frente à ela, ao lado da porta de entrada do quarto. Ao lado direito da porta, logo após as poltronas, nas parede do fundo, encontrava-se uma outra porta que dava acesso ao banheiro do quarto.

Amanda pegou seu avental branco, que estava sobre a poltrona mais próxima à porta do banheiro, e o vestiu sobre seu vestido azul claro longo , e levemente rodado. Em um dos bolsos do avental pegou uma fita branca e com ela amarrou os cabelos longos num rabo de cavalo. Aproximou-se da cama e abriu o mosqueteiro que caía sobre ela. Todo em branco, contrastando com o veludo vinho da cobertura da cama, e da saia* de mesmo tom. 

Cuidadosamente Amanda tocou a testa da jovem, verificando sua temperatura. Sorrindo, pôde constatar que a febre havia cedido. Abaixando novamente o mosqueteiro*, Amanda retirou-se do quarto, deixando a jovem descansar mais um pouco.

"Senhor..." - uma criada se aproximava do senhor da casa.

"O que deseja Anna?" - perguntou o homem.

"Capitão Andersen acaba de chegar..." - respondeu Anna mantendo a cabeça baixa em respeito.

"Faça o entrar, sem demora!" - dizia o homem já animado com a notícia da visita.

_"Shaoran!!!" - gritava Sakura enquanto fechava seus olhos - "Me leve até você, meu amor!"_

_A luz agora crescia, e a imagem não podia mais ser vista. O vento continuava forte, e as pequenas pétalas da árvore giravam criando um redemoinho envolvendo a luz._

_"Quero que me leves até o dia que Shaoran perdeu sua vida! Quero que me leves até o momento em que esqueci minha bolsa e que Shaoran voltou sozinho para buscá-la. Mudarei este terrível incidente, e tudo será diferente! Quero que me leve até o momento ideal, o instante perfeito em que possa alterar este cruel destino! No momento em que possa traze-lo de volta pra mim!"_

"Shaoran..." - sussurrava Sakura ao acordar.

Fitando o teto vinho, Sakura fechou os olhos novamente, esfregando-os com as mãos. Abriu-os novamente e encontrou o mesmo tom sobre seus olhos. Olhou ao redor estranhando o ambiente em que estava. Um quarto sem dúvidas, mas um quarto ao qual nunca tinha estado antes. Sakura levantou-se da cama, abrindo o mosqueteiro que caia sobre seu leito, achando graça sua cama ter uma cortina. Observou o vaso de flores sobre a cômoda, aproximando-se das lindas rosas brancas que ali estavam. Tocou as pétalas de uma delas sentindo a textura aveludada da flor. Caminhando até a janela, passando pela penteadeira, viu no espelho da mesma, seu reflexo. 

Voltando novamente a se observar, desta vez com o corpo virado totalmente para o espelho, observou a linda camisola que estava vestindo. Tocando a renda que envolvia seus braços e o colo de seu corpo, sorriu tamanha a beleza do rendado. Era uma linda camisola branca. Longa, toda em cetim, caindo até seus pequenos pés.

"Eu devo estar sonhando..." - ria Sakura de si mesma enquanto caminhava até a janela do quarto.

O sol estava alto no céu, e um vasto campo cheio de árvores, flores e grama verde, que mais parecia um tapete, podiam ser observados.

"Será esta a predição da Carta Sonho?" - dizia Sakura sentando-se numa das poltronas -"Talvez essa seja minha lua de mel..." - disse enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, colocando sua mão direita sobre o coração - "Shaoran deve chegar logo com o café... Assim como fez aquela noite..."

"Entre..." - dizia Shaoran dando passagem à Sakura. 

Sakura sorriu e entrou no apartamento de seu namorado. Haviam acabado de jantar. Um belíssimo jantar romântico. Ele ainda a surpreendia com seus gestos românticos. Era difícil de se imaginar que Shaoran, aquele guerreiro forte, decidido, com aquele olhar penetrante tivesse dentro de si uma magia totalmente voltada para o amor. 

Desde que voltara de Hong Kong, há 8 meses, Shaoran sempre surpreendia Sakura com gestos carinhosos e palavras doces. Não deixava um minuto sequer de dizer a sua namorada o quanto a amava e o quanto havia esperado pelo momento em que finalmente poderiam ficar juntos, para sempre. Não era nada fácil namorar por telefone, e-mails, cartas... É  tão mais gostoso ficar junto da pessoa que amamos... E Shaoran sabia disso. Valorizava cada momento tentando preencher o espaço que a ausência de Sakura havia lhe causado todos estes anos.

"Sakura..." -  chamava Shaoran a atenção da namorada.

Sakura estava andando sem rumo algum pelos quatro cantos do apartamento, rindo a toa. Seus olhos brilhavam num verde esmeralda lindo, como se tivessem se transformado num mar envolvido pelas brisas do vento. 

"Sakura!"- chamava Shaoran enquanto se sentava no sofá e erguia seu braço direito - "Venha cá... Não me faça ir até aí buscar você!"

Sakura ria com a idéia de ser perseguida pelo namorado. Seria muito divertido apesar de saber que não conseguiria fugir daqueles braços fortes e quentes.

"Vem aqui me pegar..." - dizia Sakura.

"Não faz isso..." - dizia Shaoran com um sorriso envolvente e um olhar provocante.

Sakura levava sua mão direita até a altura do nariz, chamando-o com seu dedo indicador. Seus olhos brilhavam. Shaoran se levantou indo atrás da namorada. Sakura correu, tentando inutilmente desviar-se  da mesa e das cadeiras, derrubando quase todas na tentativa de colocá-las como obstáculos para Shaoran.

Doce tentativa, Shaoran era muito ágil e todo o treinamento ao qual tinha sido submetido em Hong Kong era a prova disso. Pulou as duas cadeiras que Sakura derrubou no chão, agarrando-a em seguida com seu braço direito. Sakura ainda tentou se soltar de Shaoran empurrando a mesa para trás, mas isso só fez com que Shaoran a prendesse entre ele e a mesa.

"Shaoran..." - dizia Sakura tentando a todo custo sair por debaixo dos braços de Shaoran, que estavam prensando-a contra a borda da mesa.  

Sakura se virou, deparando-se com os belos olhos de Shaoran. Como ela amava aquele olhar! Como ela o amava. A simples presença dele a contagiava, o toque, a voz, a respiração pesada de Shaoran... Tudo a envolvia num transe, a envolvia na paixão que dominava seu peito e  fazia seu pequeno coração acelerar.

"Shaoran... me solte..." - gritava Sakura enquanto batia nos ombros de Shaoran.

Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Sakura sentiu seu corpo totalmente prensado pelo corpo de seu namorado e sua boca envolvida num caloroso beijo. Se rendendo a nostalgia, Sakura abraçou o pescoço de Shaoran, retribuindo o maravilhoso beijo. Um beijo que a completava, que a unia ao seu amado num único corpo e sentimento. 

Uma ternura que tomava conta de cada espaço da alma, dominando o corpo e a mente. Carregando os apaixonados a um mundo novo, mágico. A formidável e incrível sensação de se sentir amado. Um beijo que nos faz voar, viajar pelo céu azul e nos entregar à porta do paraíso. 

"Shaoran..." - murmurava Sakura entre os lábios do seu amado.

"Eu te amo minha flor..." - dizia Shaoran enquanto a carregava nos braços e a levava para seu quarto.

Sakura passava sua mão nos cabelos de Shaoran. Estava embriagada de amor. Deitou sua cabeça nos ombros de Shaoran, sussurrando ao ouvido dele: "Eu também te amo, meu lobo..."

Shaoran deitou Sakura em sua cama. Ficou observando a beleza de sua amada. Passava suas mãos pelos fios de cabelo de Sakura. Deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiando-se pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo, afagando sua namorada, aquela flor rara que ele teve o imenso prazer de conquistar, e o melhor, deixar-se conquistar por ela.

"Shaoran, eu quero outro beijo..."

"Shhhh..." - dizia Shaoran tocando os lábios de Sakura - "Você vai descansar um pouco agora, antes de levá-la pra casa."

"Por quê?... Ah... Shaoran..." - dizia Sakura agarrando o pescoço do seu lobo e forçando-o a deitar-se mais próximo a ela.

"Sakura..." - dizia Shaoran erguendo seu corpo sobre o dela - "Não posso me esquecer na próxima vez que sairmos de deixar você beber menos vinho..."

"Tá me chamando de bêbada, é?" -  dizia Sakura um tanto irritada mas num tom brincalhão.

"Não estou  dizendo isso..."

"Eu gosto de vinho..." - dizia Sakura rindo - "Só isso!"

"Eu sei... eu sei..." - dizia Shaoran enquanto começava a se levantar da cama.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Vou deixá-la descansando... São quase onze horas... Descanse um pouco! Touya só chega depois das duas horas, não é?"

Sakura negou enquanto murmurava algo como: "Hã, hã!". A cerejeira tinha um sorriso maroto na face, o que deixava Shaoran um tanto perturbado.

"Não?"

"Na verdade... Ele só volta amanhã no fim da tarde..."

"Por que não me disse isso?"

"Queria te fazer uma surpresa..." - disse Sakura se levantando da cama e caminhando até Shaoran - "Não quero descansar agora... Estou sem sono..."

"Sakura.... " - dizia Shaoran repreendendo o carinho que Sakura estava lhe dando.

"Não foge de mim..." - dizia Sakura enlaçando o pescoço de Shaoran.

"Eu não estou fugindo, só não acho que..."

Antes que Shaoran pudesse concluir o que queria, Sakura o beijou.

"Eu te quero tanto, Sakura..." - dizia Shaoran enquanto apertava a namorada contra si.

"Eu também te quero... e te quero muito..."

Shaoran segurou Sakura no colo, levando-a novamente para cama. O calor e a empolgação do momento o fez desejar Sakura mais do que nunca, tê-la em seus braços, amá-la. Como tinha sonhado com este momento. Fazê-la sua e sentir cada pedaço de sue corpo tocando a pele macia e delicada de sua flor. Mas antes que permitisse que o desejo dominasse seu corpo, parou.

"Shaoran?" -  dizia Sakura sem entender. 

"Sakura, não quero que você se arrependa, que se sinta forçada. Talvez não seja o momento e..."

Sakura levou sua mão até os lábios de Shaoran, impedindo que ele continuasse com seu discurso respeitoso e cheio de pudor. Ela não era mais uma menina. E tinha certeza de que ele era o homem de sua vida. Queria senti-lo por completo, deixando-se levar pelo desejo, perdendo a razão. Seus olhos o chamavam dizendo o que ela queria naquele momento, afirmando que estava preparada, e que o desejava tanto quanto ele.

Como uma forma de insinuar sua vontade, Sakura passou suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Shaoran sentindo seu peito, percorrendo todos os desenhos que o musculoso corpo dele exibia. 

"Sakura..."- num impulso incontrolado, tomado de desejo, Shaoran tirou sua camisa - "Eu esperei muito por isso, Sakura... Não sabe o quanto quero amá-la e te fazer feliz... Eu te amo tanto..."

"Você me faz muito feliz, Shao..."

Shaoran abraçou Sakura olhando-a dentro dos olhos. Sentiu-se magnetizado, embriagado pelo perfume de sua flor, carregado pela magia que aquele momento proporcionava. A felicidade pulsando forte em seu coração. O lindo sorriso que Sakura tinha no rosto fazia Shaoran ter certeza de que ela sentia as mesmas sensações que ele, e que para os dois aquele momento seria inesquecível! Eternizado nos corações deles, enriquecido a cada dia que passasem  juntos, até o fim de suas vidas...

Sakura abria seus olhos sentindo seu coração pulsando forte. Uma onda de calor preenchia sua alma com aquela lembrança. Como era bom recordar dos momentos felizes que havia passado com Shaoran. Mas ela havia decidido-se a tê-lo de volta em seus braços. Queria amá-lo novamente, sentir seus braços envolvendo-a, sua voz tocando-lhe diretamente no coração. Que saudades Sakura tinha de seu lobo...

"Que bom que já está acordada, senhorita!" - falava a jovem de cabelos negros ao entrar no quarto com uma badeja de café da manhã - "Nos deixou preocupados!"

Sakura despertou de seus pensamentos e viu a jovem que acabava de deixar a bandeja do café sobre a cômoda.  Sorriu e caminhou até a jovem dando-lhe um forte abraço.

A menina enrubesceu de vergonha e se afastou, abaixando a cabeça timidamente.

"O que aconteceu, Tomoyo?" - perguntou Sakura estranhamente - "Aonde estamos?"

"Srta.. Sou eu, Amanda! Não estás lembrada?" - dizia a jovem se aproximando da garota estranhando a pergunta da jovem.

Edward O'Connell era senhor de grandes terras, ao norte da Inglaterra. Morava em uma bela casa com sua filha e seu filho. Sua esposa falecera há oito anos, ao dar a luz ao seu segundo filho, David O'Connell. Um homem muito gentil, distinto, educado perfeitamente dentro dos costumes de sua época, Edward era um grande homem.

Tinha muitos empregados, mas em sua casa viviam apenas Anna e Amanda Miller, mãe e filha. Anna havia sido dama de companhia de sua esposa, Nathalie, e o ajudara muito a criar seus filhos. Amanda tinha quase a mesma idade que sua filha, e por ser tão dedicada a sua família receava em perdê-la quando sua filha casasse, já que ela insistia em levar Amanda consigo após o matrimônio.

Mas os últimos acontecimentos talvez adiassem este matrimônio tão esperado por toda a família.

"Sr. O'Connell?" - chamava Anna.

"Capitão Andersen!!!" - dizia Edward ao vê-lo entrar.

"Como vai, Sr. O'Connell?" - perguntava o capitão curvando-se respeitosamente com o braço direito encostado no peito.

"Estou muito bem , mas venha, sente-se!"

"E Lady Christine?" - perguntava o capitão ao sentar-se em uma das poltronas ao lado de Edward enquanto ajeitava a espada presa a sua cintura, numa forma de acomodar-se melhor na poltrona.

"Ela..."

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" 

Um grito vindo do quarto onde se encontravam as duas jovem pôde ser ouvido da sala.

"O que foi isso?" - perguntou Andersen.

"Christine..." - murmurou O'Connell ao sair da sala em direção ao quarto seguido por Andersen.

"Acalme-se Lady Christine... Por favor!" - dizia Amanda enquanto tentava se aproximar da jovem.

Sakura se afastava não acreditando no que estava escutando. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de sua amiga Tomoyo.

"Eu sou Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!!!"

"A Srta. deve ter batido com a cabeça muito forte..." - tentava Amanda justificar a confusão que se passava na cabeça da jovem.

"Para com esta brincadeira, Tomoyo!" - dizia Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos - "Eu não estou gostando disso! Pare... por favor..."

"O que aconteceu aqui?" - perguntava O'Connell ao entrar no quarto.

"Papai.... onde estamos?" - dizia Sakura ao correr de encontro à O'Connell e abraçá-lo.

"Querida... Está tudo bem agora... Está a salvo!" - dizia O'Connell ao acariciar os longos cabelos castanhos de sua filha.

"Papai..." - chorava Sakura nos braços de O'Connell.

"Estás em casa agora, minha filha..."

Sakura levantou a cabeça e fitou o homem que a abraçava.

"Em casa?" - perguntou confusa.

"Ora, Christine... Não reconheces mais teu quarto?" - perguntou O'Connell sorrindo.

"Chris... Você já acordou!" - dizia um pequeno menino pulando nos braços de Sakura.

"Quem... quem é você?" - dizia Sakura se afastando do menino, dando passos para trás.

"David. Sou David, Chris... Seu irmão!" - respondeu o menino estranhando a atitude da jovem.

"Não..." - dizia Sakura balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação.

Sakura dava passos para trás, levava suas duas mãos a cabeça. Cerrava seus olhos e lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo? Diversos pensamentos surgiam na mente da jovem, que tentava a todo custo entender o que estava se passando. Por que todos a chamavam de Christine? Quem era aquele menino? Que lugar era aquele?

A confusão que havia se instalado nos pensamentos de Sakura foram demais para ela. Sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer, o chão girar, e quando abriu os olhos, encontrou um olhar conhecido. Mas fora somente o tempo de murmurar um nome para seu corpo desfalecer.

_"Touya..."_ - murmurava Sakura antes de desmaiar.

"Oh, meu Deus! Lady Christine!" - gritava Amanda levando as mãos a boca, assustada.

"Que pesadelo!" - dizia Sakura levando a mão a testa e respirando fundo. 

Ainda mantendo seus olhos fechados, Sakura foi surpreendida por uma voz familiar.

"Tu me preocupaste muito, minha querida..." 

Sakura rapidamente levantou-se da cama, sentando sobre o colchão. Para surpresa de seus olhos aquilo não havia sido um pesadelo. Ela continuava no mesmo quarto, deitada na mesma cama, coberta pelo mosqueteiro branco. Estava diante de seu pai. Fujitaka Kinomoto. Mas por algum motivo ao qual ela ainda não tinha entendido, davam a ele um outro nome, O'Connell... Não só a ele, mas a ela também. Todos a chamavam de Christine. 

Respirando fundo novamente, ficando sobre seus joelhos, Sakura apoiou as mãos sobre suas pernas, decidida a encarar aquela situação sem cometer qualquer escândalo. Sabia que naquele momento isso só interferiria de forma negativa quanto as descobertas que precisava realizar. 

"Já estou melhor, eu acho..." - respondeu Sakura enquanto fitava seu "pai".

"Tu desmaiaste... Recordas-te?" - perguntava O'Connell aproximando-se da cama, e abrindo o mosqueteiro para que pudesse observar claramente o rosto de sua amada filha.

"Recordo. Mas não me recordo do que exatamente aconteceu antes..." - dizia Sakura com o intuito de descobrir algo que pudesse lhe ajudar.

"Teu noivo encontrou-te caída próxima ao Lago Queens. Estava desacordada. Mas por sorte divina foste resgatada por alguém digno e merecedor de teu afeto." - respondeu O'Connell com um doce sorriso.

_"É o mesmo sorriso de meu pai..."_ - pensava Sakura sem se ater as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

"Anda! Vista-se! Teu noivo ainda espera-te angustiado na sala." 

"Meu noivo..." - murmurava Sakura agora entendendo o que seu "pai" havia lhe dito.

"O mínimo que deves fazer é ir até ele e agradecê-lo pelo gesto tão nobre."

Sakura ainda não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Enquanto O'Connell se retirava do quarto, a jovem pôde então filtrar o que acabara de ouvir. Seu suposto pai havia lhe dito que ela tinha um noivo. Disse ainda que ele a encontrara próxima a um lago. _"Lago Queens?"_ - pensava Sakura tentando refletir no nome do Lago.

"Não conheço nenhum Lago Queens..." - dizia para si mesma.

"Senhorita!" - dizia Amanda ao entrar no quarto.

"To... Amanda!" - dizia Sakura recordando-se que o nome de sua amiga Tomoyo era dado como Amanda.

"Fico imensamente feliz em saber que tu recordas de mim..." - disse Amanda sorrindo - "Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la a se vestir! Teu noivo a espera, e está muito ansioso!"

Enquanto Amanda abria a cômoda na busca de um belo vestido para Sakura, a jovem levantou-se da cama, caminhando até a sua suposta aia.

"Amanda, me diga... Como é meu noivo?" - perguntava Sakura.

"Oras, senhorita! Não recorda-te da beleza que és teu noivo?" - dizia Amanda estranhando a pergunta.

Sakura preferiu calar-se. Temia que alguma de suas palavras viesse por prejudicar ainda mais sua situação. Deu um singelo sorriso a Amanda, e começou a vestir o vestido que a criada escolhera. 

"Senhorita!" - chamava Amanda a atenção da jovem - "Estais louca!"

Sakura não entendeu o comentário de Amanda e continuou despindo-se na frente da criada, que voltou a chamar sua atenção.

"O que estais fazendo!" - dizia Amanda fazendo a jovem recolocar a fina veste branca que estava por baixo da camisola que vestia -"Esqueceste teu pudor, Lady?"

Sakura não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo. Amanda estava nervosa, como se sua atitude fosse errada. O que havia demais em se despir para então vestir-se de novo? Amanda continuava ajudando-a a se vestir. Um belo vestido rosa, que contrastava maravilhosamente com seus olhos esmeraldas.

"Amanda..." - chamava Sakura a atenção da jovem de olhos violetas.

"O que foi, Lady?" - perguntava Amanda sem lhe dar muita atenção, tamanha sua concentração em apertar o espartilho do vestido de Sakura.

"Quer me sufocar?" -  ria Sakura.

"Andaste engordando nos últimos dias, lady.. Teu noivo não apreciará uma esposa gorda. Sabes bem da beleza que tens, e sabe bens que é justamente ela que cativaste o Capitão..." - ria Amanda do comentário.

"Capitão?" - murmurava Sakura para si, mas alto o suficiente para Amanda escutar.

"Ora, Lady Christine! O que há com a senhorita? Estas muito estranha!" - dizia Amanda, terminando de vestir Sakura e parando em frente a jovem. Seus incríveis olhos violetas a fitavam.

"Tomoyo... Eu não entendo..." - começava Sakura a falar com um ar de desamparo. Respirou fundo, e baixou sua cabeça fitando o chão, como se tentasse buscar consolo em alguma parte dele.

Ao ouvir o nome ser pronunciado, Amanda ergueu suas sobrancelhas, estranhando o nome pelo qual Christine, a Lady que tanto estimava, havia lhe chamado. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Tinha um olhar distante, e o sorriso que sempre buscava-lhe a face não estava mais presente. Algo tinha acontecido com aquela senhorita, e Amanda sabia disso.

Direcionando-se a porta, Amanda verificou se a mesma estava trancada. Em seguida pegou Christine pelas mãos e a sentou na cama, colocando-se ao seu lado. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da jovem e sorriu.

"Chris... O que aconteceu contigo, amiga?"

Sakura tomada por um impulso forte e incontrolado de emoção começou a chorar, caindo sobre o colo da amiga. Ver aquele olhar meigo, sincero era demais para ela. O mesmo olhar que sua doce amiga Tomoyo sempre lhe dava. Queria tanto que Tomoyo estivesse ali, que ela pudesse ao menos ajudá-la a entender o que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava tão confuso dentro de sua cabeça... 

"Não chores, querida... Por favor!" - dizia Amanda acariciando os longos cabelos de Sakura - "O que lhe aflige, meu bem? O que aconteceu? Não queres me contar?"

Sakura continuava a chorar, segurando firme o avental que caía sobre o colo de Amanda. Tantas perguntas e suposições de possíveis respostas tomavam conta de seu interior, causando-lhe medo. Sakura sabia que algo tinha dado errado. Aquilo não era um pesadelo, mas sim uma conseqüência de seu último ato. 

"Eu... eu não sei onde estou..." - murmurava Sakura entre lágrimas.

"Shhh..." - Amanda tentava confortar a amiga, tomando as pequenas mãos da jovem dentro das suas - "Tudo vai ficar bem... Você está em casa, a salvo! Tudo voltará a ser como antes!"

"Queria tanto que isso fosse verdade...." - almejava Sakura.

"Querida..." - dizia Amanda erguendo a jovem e fitando-a profundamente - "O que está afligindo este teu coração?"

"Você não iria acreditar..." - disse Sakura respirando fundo.

"Tente me contar... quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar?"

O sorriso de Amanda era amável, e a carisma que seu olhar transmitia envolvia Sakura, fazendo-a ter certeza que aquela jovem era Tomoyo. Algo estava diferente sim, e isto era a única certeza que Sakura tinha, mas outras coisas continuavam iguais, como a proteção de seu pai e a amizade de Tomoyo.

"Chris..." - dizia um pequeno menino ao abrir a porta e entrar no quarto.

Amanda levantou-se rápido da cama, afastando-se dela. David com certeza estranharia encontrar uma aia sentada na cama de sua lady. Mas para sua sorte, o pequeno estava tão assustado com a última atitude da irmã, que nem sequer deu atenção a cena que havia acabado de ver.

"Chris... Papai esta chamando..."

Sakura levantou-se da cama e fitou o pequeno menino. Pele branca como a dela, cabelos castanhos levemente bagunçados, olhos intensamente verdes... Sakura viu seus próprios olhos refletindo no mar esmeralda do olhar de David, eles tinham o mesmo olhar. Aproximando-se do menino, Sakura o assustou. David deu dois passos para trás, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados, cheios de desconfiança.

David queria encontrar nos olhos de Christine o mesmo brilho que sempre transmitiam. Eles estavam diferentes, ela estava diferente. O que teriam feito a sua doce irmã? O pequenino tinha um olhar tenso, interrogativo e ao mesmo tempo assustado. David tinha medo dela rejeitá-lo novamente e lhe trazer tanta dor ao seu pequeno coração. Ele a amava tanto... Ela era sua irmã, sua amiga, sua mãe.

"David..." - chamava Sakura ao ajoelhar-se na frente dele e estender sua mão na intenção de chamá-lo.

Sakura percebeu a aflição do pequeno garoto. Sabia que não tinha sido muito atenciosa com ele anteriormente, e por isso ele estava tão desconfiado. Um olhar que a fazia se lembrar de uma pessoa muito querida...  Sakura suspirou e fitou o menino. Ela sabia que ele não tinha culpa alguma, era apenas uma criança que esperava ser abraçada pela irmã. E ela não havia feito isso. Pelo contrário, havia lhe dito que ele não era seu irmão.

"Desculpe-me Vid..." - disse Sakura.

David sorriu e correu para os braços de sua "irmã". Acariciou os sedosos cabelos da jovem e lhe beijou o rosto.

"Está tudo bem, Chris. Agora eu sei que é você!" - respondeu o menino enquanto puxava a irmã pelas mãos e a levava para fora do quarto.

Sakura não entendeu a súbita mudança em seu irmão. A pouco o menino estava com medo e desconfiança em seu olhar, e agora... Mas antes que pensasse em qualquer hipótese plausível para o fato, Amanda seguiu a jovem e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

"Apenas você o chama de Vid, Lady..."

"Eu o chamei de Vid... Mas por que o chamei assim?" - pensava Sakura.

Sakura estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos reparou que David a levava para a sala. Amanda rapidamente pegou um lenço de um dos bolsos de seu avental e passou no rosto de Sakura, na intenção de enxugar-lhe as lágrimas. Só então Sakura saiu da imersão de seus pensamentos e fitou seu pai, que estava parado na sala, de pé, ao lado de um outro homem que permanecia de costas.

"Chris... Vejo que estás melhor, querida!" - disse O'Connell ao se aproximar da filha e traze-la por uma das mãos ao centro da sala.

Sakura fitava o "pai". Ele era seu pai. Era impossível não ser. Teria ela voltado a uma outra época? Em que ano ela estaria? E por que a Carta Retorno a havia deixado lá? Onde estavam suas Cartas? E sua chave mágica? A jovem rapidamente levou a mão livre ao peito tentando senti-la, mas ela não estava lá. Aonde estaria? Mas antes que qualquer resposta pudesse surgir a sua mente, Sakura foi surpreendida por um olhar.

"É muito bom ver que estais bem, minha querida..." - disse o homem que estava ao lado de O'Connell ao se virar e deparar-se com o olhar esmeralda da jovem à sua frente.

"To...Tou.." - tentava Sakura tirar palavras de sua boca, enquanto soltava da mão de seu pai, colocando-a sobre sua outra mão que permanecia em seu peito. A respiração de Sakura começou a ficar forte, e seu coração acelerado. Não podia ser verdade o que ela estava vendo...

"Meu amor... está tudo bem agora..." - disse o Capitão Andersen ao pegar uma das mãos de Sakura e traze-la para perto dele, beijando-a delicadamente.

"Vo... vo-cê... Você é..." - tentava Sakura dizer, mas as emoções que estavam sentindo não permitiam que ela raciocinasse plenamente.

"Steve, querida! Seu noivo!" - respondia Andersen.

"Não... Não pode ser..." - dizia Sakura perdendo o chão sobre seus pés - "Touya...  Mas você é meu ir..."

"Christine!!!" 

Foi a última coisa que o Capitão Steve Andersen pôde dizer antes de amparar a queda de sua noiva.

                                                                *****************************

Saia*: A saia a qual me refiro é a saia que as camas tinham antigamente. As camas tinham uma cobertura, de onde às vezes vinha um mosqueteiro, ou somente um babado caído, dando um charme extra a cama. Na base dela, onde fica o colchão, caí um outro babado, contornando toda a cama até o chão, ao qual se denomina saia. Atualmente algumas camas ainda tem esta saia, que envolve o colchão inferior das camas que possuem dois colchões, um sobre o outro, no estilo de cama/colchão americano.

Mosqueteiro*: O mosqueteiro da cama é aquele véu que geralmente cobre os berços dos bebês, que é utilizado para evitar que mosquitos piquem aquele que dorme. Antigamente era muito comum existirem mosqueteiros nas camas.

*****************************

Olá para todos! Tá, tá... Sorry, I'm very sorry!!!

Desculpem o atraso nos meus fics… Este capítulo estava quase pronto, mas eu esqueci de salvá-lo e levá-lo pra casa no fim de semana para terminá-lo (ele estava salvo no computador da firma). 

Eu realmente sinto muito! Todos que acompanham o que escrevo devem estar muito bravos comigo... Já recebi e-mails, reviews e até comentários no meu blog que estou atrasada!!! Eu sei!!! Me desculpem, por favor.... *Naki com carinha choro*

Pra quem acompanha meu outro fic, Stairway to Heaven! Prometo postá-lo neste fim de semana, certo? Por favor, tenham paciência! Minhas provas estão começando, mas fiquem calmos! Não irei abandoná-los! ^^

Bom, desculpas já feitas, e já aceitas (espero ^^), vamos ao capítulo de hoje!!!

Vocês devem estar me perguntando o que está acontecendo, não?

A nossa querida Sakura realizou a Passagem, lembram-se? Então...

Mas por que todos a chamam de Christine? Aonde ela está? Touya é seu noivo??? Mas ele não é Touya, é Steve Andersen!!! Meu Deus... o que está acontecendo com a Sakurinha?

Por hora não posso dar maiores explicações! Vocês terão que aguardar mais informações no próximo capítulo!!! (huahauahuahua, como eu sou má... hehe)

A pedidos coloquei uma lembrança da Sakura com o Shaoran. Todos estavam dizendo que eu fui muito má quando o matei, que não tinha coração... E que não tinham mais cenas românticas do casal mais lindo e amado dos animes e tal... Resolvi colocar uma lembrança muito especial pra nossa heroína, e que ainda terá continuações a respeito desta cena em breve. Quanto a não terem mais cenas românticas entre eles..., Imagine se não!!! Eu simplesmente acho este casal o mais perfeito, o mais apaixonante que existe! Acham mesmo que não escreveria mais cenas românticas entre eles? Aguardem e verão!!!

Não esqueçam de mandarem reviews, hiem? 

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Naki 

_Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©._

_Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, propriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!_


	9. O encontro

A Passagem

**Por Naki**

Capítulo 9 – O encontro 

****

"E-ei! Acorde bela adormecida!" - uma vozinha infantil fazia a jovem despertar.

"Não... eu não quero acordar! Pelo contrário! Quero dormir para sempre!"

"Vamos, dorminhoca! Deixe de preguiça!" - dizia o pequenino enquanto sacudia a jovem deitada na cama.

"Não!" - dizia a jovem manhosa, virando-se para o outro lado da cama - "Eu quero dormir para quem sabe acordar longe deste pesadelo!"

"Ora, Chris... Pare com isso!" - dizia David saindo de cima da jovem e sentando-se na beira da cama.

Sakura abria os olhos com medo, observando o quarto em que estava. Virou seu rosto e deparou-se com as costas de David, seu "irmão". Que espécie de pesadelo era aquele? Como poderia descobrir tudo o que lhe estava acontecendo sem suas cartas? Aonde elas estariam por sinal? E sua chave mágica? Com certeza elas deveriam estar no _Lago Queens_. No local onde pousara após a viagem no tempo ao qual a Carta Retorno a havia submetido_. "Como 'Ela' pôde errar?"_ - pensava Sakura. 

Forçando sua memória, Sakura lembrava-se de sua conversa com Kaho, no dia do enterro de Shaoran...

_"Shaoran está aqui, Sakura!" - dizia Kaho enquanto apontava pro coração da jovem flor - "Ele sempre estará aí! Busque-o! Shaoran está vivo dentro de você! Encontre-o!"_

_Aquelas palavras de Kaho soaram como um trovão. "Shaoran… vivo… dentro de mim!" - pensava Sakura. Ela fechava seus olhos e se lembrava de cada doce momento que passara ao lado de seu namorado. _

_"Se pudesse ter impedido isso… Se não tivesse esquecido minha bolsa…"_

_"Não adianta ficar se lastimando pelo o que ocorreu, Sakura! Deve continuar em frente! Pense na sua magia, no que tem para construir e aprender! Suas Cartas precisam de você e lhe ajudarão sempre que precisar! Enriqueça-as de sua Magia! Seu futuro está aí, diante de seus olhos, sorrindo pra você. Vá em busca dele, querida!"_

_"Se não tivesse esquecido minha bolsa… e se eu…" - Sakura refletia sobre suas últimas palavras e percebia o que elas estavam lhe dizendo.._

_"Suas Cartas precisam de você e lhe ajudarão sempre que precisar". As palavras de Kaho davam um brilho aos olhos de Sakura. _

_"As Cartas precisam de mim e me ajudarão sempre que precisar... Retorno não brincaria com algo tão sério. Ela sabia o que eu queria. Meus sentimentos eram tão óbvios. Por que ela foi me deixar aqui? Por quê?"_ - pensava Sakura após refletir sobre as palavras de Kaho. Era certo que estava ali por algum propósito, mas qual?

"Chri-is!" - dizia David manhoso, ainda de costas pra irmã.

"Vid... perdoe-me sim... Não estou me sentindo muito bem..." - dizia Sakura. Ela não entendia por que, mas era como se devesse satisfações para aquele pequenino. 

"O que estais a me esconder, heim?" - disse David virando-se para Sakura, deitando-se de bruços e apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. Deixou que suas pernas se esticassem ficando ao lado do corpo deitado de Sakura - "Eu te conheço... Não estais bem. Por que não me contas? Acho que posso ajudar-te mais do que o médico."

"Médico!" - disse Sakura espantada.

"Sim... Papai e Tio Steve estão preocupados. Tu desmaiaste de novo! Desde que encontraram-te está diferente. O Tio Steve estava até cogitando a possibilidade de algum ser maligno ter te dado algo pra beber e feito tu ficares assim... Meio estranha..." - a forma com que David dizia 'estranha' fez Sakura assustar-se. Teria que tomar cuidado ou poderiam interná-la em algum hospital e até mesmo dar-lhe como louca! Tinha que ser mais cautelosa - "Papai acha que tu perdeste um pouco das tuas lembranças... Amanda acha o mesmo. Mas eu e ela observamos tua cabeça a pouco e não encontramos nenhum sinal de pancada forte. Sentes alguma dor na cabeça?" - disse David colocando a palma de sua pequena mão sobre a testa da irmã.

"Não... não sinto nada..." - disse Sakura ao sentir a presença quente de David lhe envolver.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Chris?"

Sakura levantou-se e sentou-se na cama observando David fazer o mesmo e fitar-lhe com seus intensos olhos verdes. Ao reparar no brilho dos olhos do menino, Sakura pôde sentir-se confortada, como se naquele olhar encontrasse seu lar. Era estranho sentir-se afeiçoada por um menino que nunca vira antes, mas Sakura sentia-se assim. Talvez fossem pelos olhos iguais aos dela, ou talvez fosse o cabelo desalinhado e castanho escuro... Assim como os de um rapaz que ela tanto amava...

"Eu acho que perdeste tuas lembranças sim. Mas não por pancada nenhuma. Tu és distraída, até por demais! E ver-te levando um tombo não é algo muito difícil de se imaginar." - David sorria com o comentário, assim como Sakura, que passava a imaginar Christine um tanto quanto parecida com ela nesse aspecto - "Acho que perdeste tuas lembranças por algum motivo emocional." - David aproximou-se mais de Sakura, ficando sobre seus joelhos para que seu rosto fitasse a irmã bem de perto - "Tu sabes bem do que eu estou falando, não?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sobre o que David estava falando? Seu olhar questionador fez David abaixar seu rosto e balançar a cabeça em sinal de decepção. "Tu se esqueceste disso também, não foi? Esqueceste de nosso segredo..." - dizia David tocando as mãos de Sakura - "Chris... de que tu se lembras, heim?"

"Eu... eu não me lembro de nada realmente." - disse Sakura. Seria melhor mentir dizendo que não se lembrava de nada, o que de fato não era realmente uma mentira, uma vez que ela não se lembrava de nada sobre esta vida ao qual tinha sido submetida. Neste momento, omitir sobre suas verdadeiras lembranças, sobre o fato de ser Sakura era, sem dúvidas, o melhor a se fazer. - "Só me lembro de conhecê-los... Mas não ao certo da onde... Entende?"

David resumiu-se a um aceno com a cabeça. Sua irmã tão adorada havia de fato perdido a memória. E mais, havia se esquecido do que provavelmente a tinha feito perder suas lembranças. Será que se ele contasse o segredo que ela mesma havia lhe revelado dias atrás as suas memórias voltariam? Levantando o olhar, David deparou-se com o brilho dos olhos de Sakura, levemente opaco, confuso. Talvez não agora... Deixaria o tempo lhe dizer quando seria mais prudente fazer tal revelação. Ou melhor ainda! Deixaria o tempo criar a oportunidade para fazê-la lembrar-se por si própria.

"Nada é por acaso..." - disse David num murmúrio.

"Só existe o inevitável..." - completou Sakura num impulso, sem perceber a mudança na expressão do rosto de David.

"Eu sei, Chris... Tu sempre me diz isso! Estás vendo? Está tudo aí, basta que tu se lembres!" - dizia David apontando a cabeça de Sakura, como se quisesse afirmar que suas lembranças estavam apenas perdidas dentro de sua mente. Bastava que ela as encontrasse.

Sakura sorria ao perceber a vivacidade e a esperteza de seu irmão. E o que mais lhe surpreendia era o fato dele, mesmo pequeno, já ser tão maduro. _"Devemos ser muito amigos...."_ - pensava Sakura - _"Ele sabe o motivo que talvez tenha causado a minha perda de memória. Quer dizer, da Christine! Ah... enfim, talvez o que ele saiba possa me explicar alguma coisa a respeito do que está acontecendo..."_

"Com licença, Srta." - dizia Amanda ao entrar no quarto - "O Dr. Andersen está aqui para ver-lhe."

David pulou da cama indo de encontro a Amanda. A jovem senhorita tomou o menino pelas mãos e, curvando-se delicadamente em sinal de respeito, saiu do quarto. Logo em seguida, uma figura nunca antes  vista por Sakura, entrou. Um homem, em torno dos 60 anos, cabelos grisalhos, expressão séria. Maleta nas mãos e um olhar de preocupação. Acompanhado por O'Connell, o homem aproximou-se da cama onde Sakura estava sentada.

"Como vais, Christine?" - perguntou o homem.

Sakura não respondeu. Tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisas àquele estranho que pudesse vir a piorar a situação na qual se encontrava.

"Querida..." - dizia O'Connell - "Não te lembras do Dr. Andersen? Pai de teu noivo?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Uma aflição tomou conta de seu coração. Sentiu-o apertar. Levando as mãos ao peito numa forma de controlar a dor que estava sentindo, respirou fundo. Pequenas lágrimas ameaçaram rolar em seu rosto, mas Sakura segurou a respiração. Não queria chorar... Não era conveniente.

"Charles, minha jovem... Pai de Steve...Não te lembras?" - dizia o homem com um olhar mais amável. Percebera a aflição da jovem e achou conveniente abrandar o tom de sua voz e sua expressão.

_"Steve"_ - lembrava-se Sakura da fisionomia de seu suposto noivo. Era Touya na verdade. Seu irmão... Estava noiva de seu próprio irmão! Mesmo que não o fosse nesta vida, era este o sentimento que tinha por ele, um amor fraternal. Não fosse o fato de não estar com suas Cartas e com sua chave, este sem dúvidas seria o maior de seus problemas no momento. Mas Sakura sabia que tudo voltaria ao normal assim que encontrasse sua chave. Faria a Carta Retorno levá-la de volta ao tempo ao qual pertencia. Pediria ajuda à Eriol. Talvez juntos conseguissem reverter tudo. Assim teria Shaoran de volta à sua vida, e a sua vida de volta ao normal. Sakura talvez até aceitasse não ter a vida normal de antes, desde que uma condição prevalecesse nela: _"Shaoran... Seria capaz de viver uma outra vida se você estivesse presente nela..." _- pensou Sakura com lamento.

"Eu lhe disse, Charles." - dizia O'Connell para o médico - "Ela perdeu suas lembranças. Mas não entendo porque! Não há sinal algum de tombo, queda, ou mesmo uma pancada em sua cabeça!"

"Edward, meu caro..." - dizia Charles virando-se para o amigo - "As vezes as perdas de memória ocorrem assim, sem motivo algum aparente. Talvez tenha sido algo que Christine presenciou, ouviu... Podem ser tantas coisas. O importante e tentar fazê-la recordar-se do dia. Talvez desta forma ela recupere suas lembranças..."

Charles virou-se novamente para Sakura. O modo com que fitava a jovem mostravam extrema preocupação e carinho por ela.

"Christine, meu anjo... Já tentaste se lembrar aonde estava? O que aconteceste antes de acordar aqui?" - perguntou Charles obtendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta - "E nada lhe veio a mente, certo?" - Sakura novamente assentiu - "E lembranças anteriores, teu pai, teu irmão? Nada, meu bem?"

Sakura respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Sinto apenas que os conheço e que posso confiar neles, só isso..." - disse por fim.

"Compreendo..." - disse Charles voltando-se para Edward - "Acho que o que a sua filha presenciou, meu caro, foi muito forte e a fez esquecer de tudo, por completo. É normal quando perdemos a memória restarem apenas sentimentos, a simples sensação de conhecermos, mas não lembrarmos de onde, ou como, ou por quê." - pausou por um momento e continuou - "Quem sabe se a levarem para o local onde Steve a encontrou não aflore algo na sua mente."

"É... talvez..." - disse Edward receoso e chateado pela notícia que havia se confirmado. Sua filha havia perdido a memória.

"Eu acredito que talvez dê certo!" - disse Sakura. Os dois homens a observavam surpresos. O que eles não imaginavam era que na verdade Sakura estava interessadíssima em ir ao local onde fora encontrada. Quem sabe lá não encontraria sua chave, suas Cartas e assim resolveria todo problema?

"Estais mesmo disposta a ir, querida?" - perguntava O'Connell, que recebia como resposta o assentimento de Sakura - "Tenho medo que ao chegar lá possa vir a se lembrar do que lhe causou tudo isso e sentir-se pior..."

"Não acredito que algo realmente tenebroso possa ter ocorrido. Não sinto desta forma." - disse Sakura.

"Se ela está tão segura de si, acredito que será de grande valia a ida da jovem até lá, Edward." - disse Charles.

"Não hoje... Talvez amanhã pela manhã. Iremos todos juntos, estás bem para ti, Chris?"

"Sim... papai..." - disse Sakura.

"Excelente! Tenho certeza que logo todas as tuas memórias voltarão, Christine. Agora se aproxime mais, meu bem. Vou tomar tua pulsação. Quero ver se tua saúde está debilitada realmente ou se fora somente um susto. Desmaiaste muitas vezes.... É melhor prevenirmos, não?" - disse Charles sorridente.

"Tudo bem..." - disse Sakura aproximando-se do médico que agora abria sua maleta e pegava alguns de seus utensílios.

"Ai ai ai... Você está me espremendo, To... é... Amanda!" - dizia Sakura para a amiga que lhe apertava o espartilho. 

Sakura tinha sido examinada por Charles, pai de seu 'noivo'. Estava tudo bem com ela, pressão, temperatura, reflexos... Agora Amanda tinha sido chamada pelo Sr. O'Connell para vestir a senhorita Christine. Amanda apertava um belo espartilho rosa escuro, cheio de detalhes em pequenas rendas brancas. Sakura não gostava muito da idéia de ser 'apertada', mas sorriu ao se lembrar das inúmeras roupas que sua amiga Tomoyo já a tinha feito usar.

_"Cada colan apertado... E aquela roupa quando fui capturar a Carta Silêncio. Minha nossa, como foi difícil entrar naquilo...." _- lembrava-se Sakura sorrindo.

"A Srta. reclama demais... Já lhe disse que tu engordaste muito nos últimos dias!" - dizia Amanda ao terminar de amarrar o espartilho, dando um pequeno nó com os fios, deixando-os cair pelas costas de Sakura. 

"Não engordei, não!" - disse Sakura virando-se e soltando seus cabelos longos, fazendo com que o brilho mel que os mesmo possuíam iluminassem sua pele branca levemente rosada.

"Eu sei que não, Srta...." - disse Amanda sorrindo.

"O que se tem para fazer por aqui?" - perguntou Sakura.

"Tu não recordas de nada, não é?" - disse Amanda com pesar em sua voz.

"Queria poder te contar o que sinto... Mas creio que não entenderia..."

"Esqueceste da nossa relação também..." - disse Amanda baixinho, num suspiro.

"Sinto que éramos muito amigas." - disse Sakura. Suas palavras iluminaram o rosto de Amanda que a fitou nos olhos - "E aposto que me conhece como a palma de sua mão. Que eu te contava todos os meus segredos e..."

"Tu se lembrou, Chris!" - dizia Amanda interrompendo e abraçando Sakura.

"Não... não me lembro... Só sinto... Digamos que sempre soube que independente de onde estivesse, da situação que me encontrasse, da vida que fosse submetida..." - Sakura pausou e olhou dentro do mar violeta que tanto lhe acolhera nas suas situações difíceis - "Qualquer que fosse ela, Amanda... Sempre seríamos amigas..."

"Oh... Chris..." - disse Amanda com os olhos marejados. A jovem aia sentia-se da mesma forma. Sua melhor amiga não havia mudado. Sabia que nunca sua jovem senhora a esqueceria. Tantos momentos, segredos, sonhos confessados uma à outra. Christine era a única amiga que tinha e sempre seria assim, sempre!

"Amanda..." - disse Sakura ao puxar a amiga até sua cama e fazê-la se sentar ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, secou algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair pela emoção e encarou Amanda. "Se te contasse um segredo, seria capaz de guardá-lo e mais! Seria capaz de acreditar em mim?"

Amanda a encarou estranha. Nunca tinha visto Christine tão séria. Estaria ela fingindo tudo? Só restava concordar para saber. E foi o que Amanda fez, assentiu prontamente. "Pode confiar em mim, Chris... Sempre soube que pôde..."

"Eu não sou Christine!"

"Ai... Chris!!! Tu não tens jeito." - disse Amanda suspirando aliviada levando ambas as mãos ao peito - "Eu pensando que era algo sério e tu ficas aí a brincar comigo!"

"Não estou brincando!" - Sakura parecia estar decepcionada com a atitude de Amanda. 

Amanda parecia não lhe ouvir. Ria com graça, vontade e até alívio por ver a amiga brincalhona de sempre de volta ao normal. Sakura no entanto ficava cada vez mais perdida. Queria tanto alguém para confiar e ajudá-la a sair daquele pesadelo ao qual se encontrava. Acreditava que Tomoyo estava dentro de Amanda, e que ela iria ajudá-la como fez outras tantas vezes. Mas não! A amiga não acreditava. Sentia-se vulnerável por não saber como convencê-la... Queria tanto que a amiga acreditasse nela...

E foi com este desespero brotando dentro do coração de Sakura que a jovem foi tomada de um choro compulsivo. Sentia-se sozinha... Perdida...

"Não... Oh, não senhorita! Por favor, não chore!" - dizia Amanda tentando consolar Sakura.

"Você não acredita em mim... Eu não sou Christine! Sou Kinomoto Sakura! Filha de Kinomoto Fujitaka!" - dizia Sakura tentando controlar o choro, encarando Amanda nos olhos - "Sou do século XXI, possuo magia, e foi por causa disso que vim parar aqui!"

Amanda estava assustada. Os olhos de sua querida senhorita contavam-lhe a verdade. Mas era difícil demais de acreditar.

"É melhor chamarmos o Doutor Andersen. Tu estás delirando e..."

"Não!" - dizia Sakura com firmeza -"Você precisa acreditar em mim!"

Os olhos de Sakura estavam ansiosos por uma resposta afirmativa. Algo que brotasse dentro do puro coração de sua amiga e que lhe informassem quanto a credibilidade dela.  Sakura levava a mão ao peito tentando controlar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração.

"Sei quando mentes, Chris... E sei que agora tu não o está." - disse Amanda tocando a face de Sakura.

"É Sakura... Eu me chamo Sakura!"

"Sakura..." - murmurou Amanda na tentativa de se familiarizar com o nome.

"Eu vim do futuro para cá por algum motivo. É como se estivesse vivendo uma outra vida! Uma vida que já vivi no passado!"

"E onde estás Christine? O que houve com ela?" - perguntava Amanda um tanto quanto aflita quanto ao paradeiro de sua adorada amiga.

"Eu não sei... Na verdade acredito que eu seja ela... Eu sou Christine com a memória de Sakura..."

"Se isso for verdade, então Chris está no futuro vivendo tua vida, Sakura!" - Amanda tinha medo em sua voz - "Oh, não! Christine! Ela é tão frágil, inocente... Como poderá viver num mundo tão diferente... Meu Deus!"

"Acalme-se... O meu corpo não está lá. Eu não fiz apenas uma viagem com a minha alma. Esta sou eu, por completo. Voltei a viver uma vida que de fato já foi minha! Como lhe disse, usei magia. "

"Magia... Não... Christine não sabia usar magia! Magia é algo maligno!"

"Não... escute, Amanda. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo mas primeiro preciso encontrar a minha chave e..."

"Eu já entendi! Algum bruxo fez um encantamento em ti e tu estás dominada por algum espectro." - Amanda dizia isso se levantando da cama. Caminhava sem passos certos para trás. O medo em seu olhar de que algo desta gravidade tivesse realmente acontecido dominava todo o seu ser.

"Não uso este tipo de magia... Tenho Cartas Mágicas e..."

"Não! Capitão Andersen sempre teve razão! Existem seres malignos que ficam realizando bruxarias horrendas por aí! Devem todos queimar no fogo do inferno! Pagãos!!!"

Amanda saia correndo do quarto deixando Sakura perturbada com aquelas palavras. Tomoyo tinha entendido tão facilmente o fato dela ter magia. "Se ao menos tivesse como mostrar à ela..." - pensava Sakura. 

Tinha imaginado Amanda como Tomoyo. E de fato ela devia o ser. Mas uma Tomoyo de muitos anos atrás. E como Sakura ouvia de seu pai nos contos históricos a humanidade era pouco evoluída dentro deste aspecto nesta época na qual possivelmente se encontrava. A magia antigamente era vista como algo demoníaco. E foi lembrando-se deste detalhe que Sakura foi interrompida pelo 'pai'.

"O que aconteceu, Christine!" - o Sr. O'Connell acabava de entrar no quarto deparando-se com Sakura sorrindo.

"Não lhe disse, Sr. Ela está sorrindo... Está tomada por uma magia demoníaca!" - dizia Amanda atrás de seu Sr.

"Oras, não diga bobagens, Amanda!" - disse David entrando no quarto - "Aposto que Chris está sorrindo por que se lembrou de algo, não é?" - dizia David que acabava de entrar no quarto.

"Não se aproxime dela, David!" - gritava Amanda.

"Não se preocupe, Vid..." - dizia Sakura ajoelhando-se e abraçando o pequenino que se aproximara - "Amanda está assustada com o que disse à ela."

"O que disseste à ela, minha filha?" - perguntava O'Connell.

"Não foi nada papai... Ela assustou-se apenas com possíveis histórias que surgiram em minha mente sobre magia acreditando que as estava praticando. Só isso." - respondeu Sakura encarando Amanda.

"Foi apenas isto mesmo, Amanda?" - disse O'Connell ao fitar sua empregada.

"Sim, Sr. Pensei que fosse verdade. Está tudo muito confuso, o fato da Srta. perder suas memórias e..."

"É melhor ir repousar, Amanda. Todos estamos desgastados com toda esta história." - disse O'Connell.

"Papai... por favor..." - chamou Sakura.

"O que foi, querida?"

"Quando iremos ao Lago Queens?"

"Quando estiveres melhor, meu bem."

"Por favor, papai. Acredito que quanto antes for, melhor será."

"Amanhã falaremos sobre isso, Chris..."

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Christine! Quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer para nunca argumentar com um homem. O que digo está decidido, e ponto. Vamos David! Christine precisa descansar." - O'Connell parecia aborrecido com o questionamento indevido de sua filha. 

O Sr. O'Connell saiu acompanhado do filho. Amanda ainda permaneceu no quarto para fechar a cortina, uma vez que seu Sr. havia dito que a jovem senhorita iria descansar.

"Eu te assustei, não foi? Me desculpe. Sei que Christine não faria isso... É que não sou ela exatamente, e irei te provar. E antes que você pense besteiras minha magia é boa. Vem do coração. Sou regida pela estrela e guardada pelo Sol e a Lua. E sei que no fundo acredita nisso."

Amanda observou Sakura. Fechou seus olhos rapidamente para tentar sentir melhor o que a envolvia. Uma sensação confortável e quente envolvia Amanda. Sentia que seu coração estava leve e que uma brisa suave soprava dentro de si, esquentando seu corpo e fazendo-o flutuar numa sensação de liberdade. Sorriu. Abriu os olhos e viu Sakura. Sim.... Não era Christine, ela sabia. A energia poderia até ter  a mesma procedência, mas era mais intensa, mais madura. Muito diferente da de Christine.

"Acredito, Sakura..." - as duas palavras de Amanda foram suficiente para fazer Sakura pular em seus braços, abraçando a amiga carinhosamente. "E me desculpe... Fiquei assustada com tudo isso e preocupada com Christine."

"Tomoyo... Obrigada!"

"Amanda... me chamo Amanda, Srta."

Sakura abriu seus braços soltando-se do abraço e sorriu. "Eu vou lhe contar tudo e você irá entender. Espero que me ajude a voltar pra casa e assim trazer a Christine de volta para vocês."

"Conte comigo... Sei que tudo voltará ao normal em breve."

As duas amigas voltaram a se abraçar. Sakura sentia a aura pura e singela de Tomoyo presente em Amanda. Assim como Amanda sentia a presença de Christine dentro de Sakura. Amigas independentes do tempo, da época. Amigas por toda uma vida... Por todas as vidas as quais poderiam existir...

Sakura não tinha conseguido descansar nos últimos dois dias. Já estava longe de casa a muito tempo... Pode parecer pouco, mas dois dias significavam muito pra ela. Afinal não sabia o quanto estes dois dias significavam no seu tempo real. Não sabia como tudo tinha ficado por lá, o que todos estariam pensando? Além disso estava perdendo tempo na sua 'missão' ao passado: Reverter o destino cruel de seu amor. 

"Bom dia!" - dizia Amanda entrando no quarto.

"Bom dia!" - respondeu Sakura.

As amigas haviam conversado ontem até tarde da noite. Nenhuma das duas de fato conseguia ter sono diante daquela inusitada situação. Sakura havia contado tudo sobre sua vida, sua magia, das pessoas as quais conviviam e que nesta vida tinham outro nome, o que veio por deixar Amanda aflita ao ver que Steve era irmão de Sakura na vida da qual ela tinha lembranças, a vida futura que Christine viveria em uma próxima encarnação...

Amanda aproveitou para lhe contar algumas coisas da vida de Christine, para assim evitar que Sakura agisse de forma errada, pois caso assim o fizesse, todos desconfiariam que ela não era a 'Christine com falta de memória'. Contou sobre os gostos, vontades, desejos, o que fez Sakura perceber o quanto era parecida com Christine, que na verdade elas eram a mesma pessoa em tempos diferente.

Sakura também lhe contou o motivo de sua viagem no tempo. Contou sobre Shaoran, seu grande e único amor. Amanda achou estranho pois Christine sempre dizia que amava Steve. Sakura concluiu que deveria ser um sentimento parecido com o que teve pelo Yukito, o mesmo amor que sentimos por um membro da família. Amanda também questionou quem poderia ser Yukito nesta vida, uma vez que a descrição dada por Sakura não batia com a de ninguém conhecido daquela época.

"Todos já estão acordados?" - perguntou Sakura enquanto se vestia com a ajuda de Amanda.

"Sim. Teu pai saiu para resolver alguns negócios e teu irmão foi brincar no jardim."

"O Lago Queens fica muito longe daqui, Amanda?"

"Quase duas horas."

"Tudo isso?" - perguntou Sakura decepcionada.

"Oras, Sakura! Se galopar tão bem quanto Christine deves chegar lá em menos de uma hora. Quando disse duas horas me referi ao tempo que levamos quando vamos de carruagem."

_"Carruagem... Com certeza com a moto de Touya chegaríamos em menos de vinte minutos..."_ - pensava Sakura lamentando não ter nenhuma das facilidades do tempo moderno.

"Será que iremos hoje?"

"Queres muito encontrar tuas cartas, não é?"

"É sim..." - concordou Sakura.

"Quem sabe teu pai não volta animado e resolva levar-te?" - disse Amanda animada.

"É... quem sabe..."

Após uma hora e meia sentada em uma carruagem*, sentindo trepidações devido à estrada de terra batida ao qual passavam, Sakura desceu desconfortada pelas roupas e pelo cansaço. Ela havia convencido o pai durante o almoço a levá-la ao Lago Queens. Foram Sakura, O'Connell, David e Amanda, mais um empregado que conduzia a carruagem.

David caminhava de mãos dadas com Amanda e Sakura ia mais a frente com O'Connell. Todos observavam o Lago Queens. Este era muito belo, rodeado por grama verde, árvores e flores coloridas. Parecia um imenso jardim onde famílias passavam tardes de domingo realizando pic-nics. Sakura tentava sentir a presença de suas Cartas, mas não conseguia.

"Papai!" - chamou Sakura - "Gostaria de caminhar sozinha..." O'Connell pareceu não aceitar bem aquele pedido e já ia contra argumentar quando Sakura continuou - "Preciso ficar sozinha para tentar me lembrar. Da mesma forma que estava quando tudo provavelmente aconteceu!"

A justificativa de Sakura pareceu convencer O'Connell - "Está bem... Mas não vá para longe."

Sakura assentiu e começou a caminhar. Fechava seus olhos em alguns momentos tentando sentir a aura do local, buscando encontrar algum vestígio da magia que havia levado-a até ali. Nada. Concentrou-se mais, tentou sentir suas Cartas, mas nenhuma indício de que elas se encontravam ali foi encontrado. _"Será que alguém as encontrou antes de mim?"_ - pensava - _"E se alguém está com elas, e se nunca mais as ver..."_ - um desespero começava a tomar conta de Sakura.

Ela começou a correr não dando importância para a recomendação do pai. Logo já estava longe dos olhos de todos. Correu próxima ao bosque que se encontrava nas proximidades do Lago, onde as enormes árvores encobriam os raios de sol. Sentiu o coração apertar, uma sensação de impotência e frustração. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Adentrou mais no bosque, correu sem parar. Quando seu fôlego já lhe faltava sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, recolhendo-se e abraçando seus joelhos. Deixou que o choro chegasse como se dissesse que tudo estava perdido.

O vento soprou forte e frio amedrontando Sakura. Ouviu um galope de cavalo se aproximando e encolheu-se ainda mais. Seus cabelos longos caiam sobre suas pernas encobrindo o rosto que mantinha encostado entre os joelhos. Ouviu passos sobre as folhas secas do chão, imaginou ser seu pai ou Amanda de princípio mas concentrou-se na presença. Ela era tão familiar e trazia consigo algo que tanto precisava, segurança...

Virou seu rosto devagar buscando ver quem se aproximava. Deparou-se com as pernas de um homem trajadas em calças escuras e botas.

"Estás ferida?" - disse o homem.

_"Esta voz... Não... não pode ser..."_ - pensava Sakura confusa.

"Senhorita?" - disse o homem agachando-se perto de Sakura - "Tu és Lady Christine O'Connell, não és?"

Sakura sentiu mais de perto a aura daquele homem. Uma aura que ela jamais poderia confundir... A aura que tanto envolvia seu ser e fundia-se a sua alma. A presença que tanto amava e que saberia reconhecer onde quer que estivesse. 

Tomada de uma nostalgia, onde a esperança parecia dar-lhe a certeza de que sempre existira, Sakura ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com àquele olhar... O intenso e tocante olhar... Àquele olhar que proferia o tom mágico das pedras de âmbar... 

"Shao... Shaoran!" - disse Sakura quase num murmúrio envolvendo o pescoço de seu amado - "Eu sabia que o veria de novo... " - disse entregando-se a emoção daquele encontro onde as lágrimas expressavam toda sua dor e angústia que agora tornavam-se numa mescla de felicidade e paixão.

"Srta... Eu..." - dizia o homem afastando-se do abraço daquela jovem - "Estais a me confundir."

"Não... Não! Eu nunca o confundiria Shaoran..." - disse relutando àquele afastamento.

"Christine!" - o grito de O'Connell era ouvido pelos dois ao longe.

"É melhor que eu parta agora, Srta." - disse o homem se levantando ao ouvir o grito de O'Connell. Caminhou rapidamente até seu cavalo que estava a alguns passos dali.

"Não vá... Por favor, Shaoran! Não me abandone de novo meu amor..." - disse Sakura se levantando e correndo até aquele homem.

"Disse-te que não sou este Sr. que pensas que sou..." - disse o homem segurando as frágeis e trêmulas mãos de Sakura, que chorava compulsivamente. Forçou Sakura a dar uns passos para trás e montou em seu cavalo.

"Não vá!" – disse Sakura com um tom abafado na voz devido ao choro - "Shaoran..." - disse alcançando o cavalo. Tocou a perna dele desacreditando no que estava acontecendo - "Shaoran por favor... Não em deixe aqui..."

O homem fitou-a intensamente. Por um instante relutou em fazer o cavalo correr. "_A beleza dela é definitivamente digna dos comentários de Andersen. Ela é realmente linda..."_ - pensou. Observou as lágrimas que rolavam pela face pálida e levemente rosadas de Sakura. Fitou-a com mais intensidade e o brilho esverdeado de seus olhos causou um pequeno aperto em seu coração, como se sentisse pena dela. Uma vontade súbita de colocá-la em seu cavalo e levá-la para longe tomou conta daquele homem. _"Por que estou pensando nisso..." _

"Christine!!!" - o grito de O'Connell era ouvido agora bem mais nítido, mostrando que ele se aproximava, o que fez o homem desviar seu olhar e dissipar seu pensamento anterior.

"Devo partir, Srta. Teu pai não gostaria de ver-te próxima a mim." - disse tocando as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo-o caminhar.

"Não!!!!" - gritou Sakura que começava a correr atrás do cavalo - "Shaoran!!!"

O homem fez o cavalo parar e voltou-se para a jovem que parava de correr ofegante. "Tu me confundes com outra pessoa, senhorita. Chamo-me Ryan*. Ryan Clow."

"Cl-Clow?" - perguntou confusa não acreditando no nome que tinha ouvido.

"Sim. E aconselho-te a não contar a teu pai sobre este encontro. Tua família não admira muito àqueles que carregam o nome Clow."

"Christine!" - gritou David que corria em direção a irmã. Um pouco mais atrás vinham O'Connell e Amanda.

David abraçou as pernas de Sakura e viu o homem com seu cavalo galopar rápido para longe dos olhos dos presentes. Sakura ainda chorava. Segundos depois era amparada pelos braços de um pai aflito.

"Aonde estavas, querida?" - dizia O'Connell afagando os cabelos da filha - "O que houve contigo? Quem era aquele homem que a pouco partiu em seu cavalo?"

"Era..." - começava Sakura a dizer quando foi interrompida por David.

"Era o Sr. Camppbell, papai." - respondeu David rapidamente temendo que a irmã dissesse algo inconveniente. 

"Camppbell? O que ele fazia aqui?" - perguntou-se O'Connell.

"Ele... Ele..." - começava Sakura a dizer, porém não sabia bem ao certo o que. Seu irmão havia dito que era outra pessoa que ela nem ao menos conhecia. Sakura fitou David e o viu balançar a cabeça negativamente para ela. 

"Deve ter ouvido os gritos de Chris..." - disse David tentando ajudar a irmã a sair daquela situação delicada.

"Oh... Lady Christine..." - disse Amanda tomando a pequena mão de Sakura. - "Estávamos tão preocupados com a senhorita. Desapareceste tão de repente..."

"Por que tu estavas chorando, Chris?" - perguntou O'Connell afastando-se do abraço e fitando os olhos molhados da filha.

"Fiquei assustada!" - disse Sakura rapidamente. Por algum motivo David não queria que ela comentasse sobre o incidente de instantes atrás. Ryan tinha lhe dito o mesmo, que era melhor não comentar sobre este encontro. - "Me assustei com o cavalo! Ele veio galopando tão rápido... E como não reconheci quem o montava tive medo e comecei a chorar." 

"Mas por que ele foi embora assim, sem ao menos ajudar-te?" - O'Connell parecia confuso com aquela explicação de sua filha. Algo estava errado. Camppbell era um conhecido seu de muitos anos e ele sabia que não deixaria a filha sozinha naquele bosque.

"Eu gritei quando o vi se aproximando e devo tê-lo assustado..." - disse Sakura

"Estranho..." - disse O'Connell para si.

"Mas diga-nos, Chris..." - disse Amanda percebendo o modo estranho de Sakura e David, tentando desviar os pensamentos de seu Sr. deste assunto - "Lembrou-te de algo?"

"Não... infelizmente não..." - disse Sakura após um longo suspiro.

"Vamos para casa. Deves estar cansada, querida." - disse O'Connell recebendo o assentimento de Sakura.

_"Ele não meu reconheceu... Shaoran, sinto tanto a sua falta."_ - pensava Sakura enquanto caminhava em silêncio ao lado de todos em direção à carruagem - _"Ryan... Ryan Clow. Ele é um Clow! Terá sido um antepassado do Mago Clow? Será que o Mago Clow vive nesta época? Ele poderia me ajudar! Eu preciso encontrar Ryan de novo..." _- pensava Sakura que não apenas queria encontrar Ryan para chegar até o Mago Clow, mas sim também pelo desejo íntimo de seu coração de estar perto dos seus tão amados olhos castanhos...__

***********************

****

****

**_Carruagem*:_**_ Não trata-se de uma carruagem como a da Cinderela. Quis referir-me as carruagens abertas que ainda existem em alguns parques para realizarmos passeios. _

**_Ryan*:_**_ Lê-se Raian, mas com o 'r' sem o som fechado normal da língua portuguesa, mas sim com a pronúncia inglesa._

***********************

Olá...

Devo imensas desculpas para os leitores que acompanham esta série... Muitas desculpas mesmo!!! Nem sei quando foi a última vez que postei um capítulo novo...

Estive atarefada com o final da faculdade nos últimos meses do ano. Sei que postei já dois ou três capítulos de Stairway to Heaven neste período (minha outra série) e deste, nada... Mas acreditem, este fic me dá mais trabalho... Não garanto que poste toda semana um capítulo novo como faço com Stairway to Heaven, mas um a cada 15 dias prometo tentar.

Talvez estejam achando confuso este fic, mas garanto que logo as coisas ficarão mais claras. Qualquer dúvida que forem tendo me perguntem, mandem um e-mail... Ok?

Bom, neste capítulo Sakura encontrou com Shaoran, quer dizer, com Ryan, provavelmente sua vida passada. E o mais surpreendente, ele é um Clow! Será que ele poderá ajudar Sakura a encontrar suas Cartas e voltar para o seu tempo real? E mais! Será que a paixão entre eles explodirá e colocará em dúvida a vontade de Sakura voltar para o seu tempo presente? 

E no tempo presente de Sakura? Como todos estarão lhe dando com a ausência dela? Será que de fato ela realizou a passagem? Nossas! Quantas perguntas!!! 

Tudo isso e muito mais será esclarecido nos próximos capítulos!

Até lá!

Beijos

Naki

_Obs: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura apresentados neste capítulo não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©._

_Os demais personagens são de minha autoria, propriedade de Naki ®. Caso queiram utilizar algum destes personagens, por favor, peçam a minha autorização. Obrigada!_


End file.
